Why Not Wasp
by Soundwavesfangirl250
Summary: Wasp her brother Bumblebee and their friends are on earth with team Prime.All the adventures they go on usualy involve stupid choices, and very big mistakes, read about what they do when stuff goes wrong.
1. The Autobot World

Chapter 1: The Autobot World

Well this is my first story, thank the Allspark I finished before the end of the school year. ENJOY MY TINY YOUNGLINGS!

* * *

IN A FIELD JUST OUTSIDE JASPER, NEVADA.  
ANDY POV

Summer was as boring as ever. I was reading a book a few leagues away from my house when I saw them. A black and yellow muscle car, a speeding pink and a deep sea blue motorcycle, and a big green mountain road car. Accompanied by three kids I had seen at school the year before. Remembering their names was easy, the tall dude was Jack, the girl was Miko, and the shorter dude was Raf, but the question was, why were the vehicles driving themselves? I came closer, but was not spotted. When I was within earshot I heard Jack talking to the motorcycle.

"New record, Arcee," said Jack.

"Thanks Jack," said Arcee.

"Beep chirp beep," the black and yellow muscle car beeped, surprisingly I could understand the car, how I don't know, but I understood what he or it or whatever was saying.

"What did Bumblebee say Raf? " asked Miko.

"He said 'Lets race back to base,'" I found myself responding before Raf did.

"How did you know what I said?" asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know. I was reading, when I heard motor engines, so I came closer," I said. The all looked at me when another white and red car came and transformed into a giant robot before my eyes.

"Hey, you guys know communications are down for another two days or so. You can't be to far from base, and the doc bot wouldn't leave me be until I told you." said the newly arrived car.

"Wheeljack, human spy, transforming, not helping!" Arcee shouted at the top of her lungs or whatever she used to breath.

"What's up," I said with a nod of the head.

"Spy you say," said Wheeljack. He then started pointing his cannon at me.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I exclaimed covering my head, for not so very good protection.

"No, Jacky not THAT kind of spy," said the big green Bot.

"Than what KIND of spy is she, Bulkhead?" asked Wheeljack.

"I am NOT any kind of spy, my name is Andy," I said.

"Alright, I'll believe you. What do we do with her?" asked Wheeljack.

"We have to take her back to base, she's another human that's seen us," said Arcee. They had all transformed into Bots. I was curious about the Base. Where was it? Was it close? Was it far?

"Why do I have to come?" I asked.

"RULES!" everyone exclaimed.

"Alright, coming, just need to get my book," I said.

"You can ride with me if want," said Bumblebee.

"O.K, thanks Bumblebee," I said over joyed I would be riding inside a car that had been a giant robot just moments ago. All the bots transformed and left for were ever their bases is.

BUMBLEBEE ALT-MODE HEADING TO BASE.  
RAF POV

"What are you reading?" I asked after we got in our way to base.

"I'm reading, *Janitors* by Tyler Whites," Andy responded.

"I've heard of that book, what's it about?" I asked.

"It's about a boy named Spencer that washes his face with magical soap, and starts seeing strange creatures, when he asked help from a girl named Daisy she doesn't believe him, I haven't gotten that far yet to know if she tries the magic soap," she said. I then noticed Bee wasn't talking much like he usualy does.

"Why aren't you talking Bee?" I asked.

"Have a lot in mind, I guess," Bee said, sounding distracted.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Bumblebee said calmly. We drove the rest of the way to base in silence.

NORMAL POV.  
AUTO-BOT BASE 30 MIN. LATER

"Cool pad, got any eats?" Andy said once she got out of Bumblebee looking around the base.

"Sorry we don't," said Miko giving a look to Ratchet.

"Forget about it Miko," said Ratchet "you're not getting a mini refrigerator. And that's final,"

"Come on Ratch," Miko said with an annoyed look "You know I won't stop bothering you about it until we get one,"

"Sorry about that. Miko and Ratchet are total opposites, they don't get along well," Jack said pulling up on Arcee.

"I can see that, where is this place anyway?" asked Andy.

"Just outside of town," said Miko.

"Cool but how do guys get here everyday?" Andy asked.

"Our Bots bring us here," said Miko.

"Cool I wish I could stick around, but I have to go now my mom would freak worse than when I show my sister  
R.L STINES HAUNTING HOUR if I don't get home soon," Andy said sounding a little worried.

"Let me take you I'm dropping Raf off at his house anyways so I'll just take you," said Bumblebee.

"Thanks just drop me off where we were before. It's pratickly my backyard," Andy said grabbing her book and bag.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, I have to pick them up anyways," said Wheeljack gesturing to Jack, Miko, and Raf.

"Thanks I'm looking forward to it. See you guys tomorrow," she said waving good bye.

* * *

AC: Hope you guys all like it this is my first fanfic ever. So excited for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed I is out little duckys

Disclaimer: Any songs, books and/ or authors mentioned here are real. I don't know why people put disclaimers like "I don't own The Transformers" it's obvious they don't. I of course own Andy.


	2. Who Are You?

Chapter 2: Who Are You?

Here you go my second chapter enjoy tiny earthlings. Enjoy!

* * *

THE FEILD OUTSIDE TOWN.  
ANDY POV.

"Hi Wheeljack, how's it going?" I asked with an excited tone almost hugging him. I started towards him when I heard something in the distance. I thought it was just my ears deceiving me, but it was something nothing I was just jumpy that day.

"What is it Andy. Why are you distracted," Wheeljack urged, "Come on get in, before I deside to leave you here,"

"**FFFFFIIIIINNNNNEEEEE**, I'm coming," I said.

"Come on, I going on a scouting mission for energon," he said.

"O.K." I said closing the door behind me.

When I got in I saw Jack Miko and Raff in the backseat.

BASE  
WHEELJACK POV.

We finally got to base after a drive that felt like forever.

"We're here," Andy said announcing our arrival loudly.

"Hey Anday, do you want to play video games?" asked Miko. Andy nodded in replay.

"(1) it's Andy and (2) sure what games do you guys have here? Let's see... The only one you guys have is racing, and it's not even the good kind, but sure, you're on," Andy said, grabbing one of the controllers.

"So how do you like your charge?" asked Bulkhead, while passing me some energon.

"WHAT! She's my charge. WHY?" I asked spitting out the energon I started drinking.

"Stop acting like a sparkling, your the only one right now. Optimus can't have one and Ratchet just won't let us talk him into it so...congrats." said Arcee, getting up from her seat next to Optimus.

"What did you say, what you don't like me?" Andy said with tears in her eyes looking at me pathetically.

"Nothing it was nothing," I said.

BASE TWO HOURS LATER  
NORMAL POV.

Things were normal considering the giant robots walking around.

"If you guys are robots who made you and how do you go so long without fuel or plugging in to anything?" Andy asked after Miko had beaten her at video games.

**"PAAAALLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE,"** Ratchet said.

"We are otomical robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," said Optimus, a silver, red, and blue mech that was the leader and tallest of the Auto-Bots "Our life source is energon,"

"Cool.** WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AT 9:30, I DON'T HAVE A GOOD SENSE OF TIME,"** Andy started panicking.

"Who are you and why are you panicking?" asked Cliffjumper, driving in from a scouting mission without Bumblebee.

"Cliff were have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you," asked Arcee, with a worried tone.

"I've been outside communication range for awhile, scouting for energon," he replied.

"Why didn't you tell us, systems are down for awhile, we couldn't contact you," Arcee said sternly.

"Come on Cee I was not gone that long. Beside I brought some energon home," Said Cliffjumper "Anyway, who is the little organic?"

"I'm Andy, how's it going," she said blushing.

"Well, how did you meet the team?" asked Cliff. She explained the whole story.

LATER ANDY FINISHES HER STORY  
NORMAL POV

"... And that's how I met them," she said, concluding her story.

"Well you guys better be more careful next time," Cliff said eyeing Arcee. She blushed, than quickly turned away to look at a busy Optimus.

"Well, I'm going to recharge, goodnight everyone," said Arcee walking to her quarters, Bee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Optimus did the same

"Hey who's taking us home?" Miko asked.

"I will, need to go on patrol anyway," said Wheeljack.

"Alright lets go now," said Jack after yawning.

"Well lets not keep you guys waiting," said Wheeljack. They drove not knowing the danger ahead of them.

AC: Peace out and rock on tiny marshmallows. Hope you liked the chapter.


	3. Knowing The Enemy

Chapter 3: Knowing The Enemy

Well here it the third chapter *FAINT* sorry took me awhile to come up with this one between school and practicing my script for a play I'm in, in three days I hardly had time to write hope this is enough to make your eyes glued to this story. Don't forget to read other stories I would recommend MORETHAN A STARLIGHT BY Starart123. Starart123 I just love love love LOVE your story don't let your creativity spark extinguish. In this chapter I'm bringing Wasp back from the transformers animated but Wasp is not after Bumblebee for revenge more like twins and this Wasp is a girl SHE looks like the smaller and greener color version of Arcee Wasp's alt- mode is a green motorcycle. Well enjoy, my interesting humans.P.S manys thanks to BeeCliffnchief without her i wouldn't know how to update.

(Comm speak.)  
:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::  
/text/  
Thought  
^Bonded Comm Speak^  
**Emphasis to the word**

NEVADA DESERT  
STARSCREAM POV

"Lord Megatron, were are we going," I said with a worried tone "This place is... Parten the pun... Deserted of any energon, or relics,"

"Starscream, this is were I saw that AutoBot," Megatron said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "They will lead us to their base then I shall take my revenge on Optimus, **MAW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**,"

"Lord Megatron what will we do when find their base?" I asked.

"Starscream... YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" he said with much annoyance "Get Knockout and Breakdown," said the grey mech.

"Yes Lord Megatron," I said vividly.

(Breakdown, you and Knockout come to our coordinates and bring the vehicons.) I said over the comm.

"**YOU IDIOT NOT NOW WHEN WE FIND THE AUTOBOT BASE,**" Megatron was getting angrier by the minute.

"Oh, my sincere apologies Lord Megatron,"

(Never mind Breakdown.)

BACK AT BASE  
Normal POV

"**WHERE THE PITT IS WHEELJACK HE HAS BEEN GONE LONGER THAN HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!**" said the mad CMO ready to throw a wrench at who ever came threw the door, especially Wheeljack who had been gone for six hours longer than his actual time which was three hours.

"I'm sure he's on his way just running late maybe ran into some 'Cons. You know Jacky he's tough he can take on a few drones," Bulkhead said.

"**Well you can tell your partner that I will not help him with his injuries!**" said the medic throwing a wrench at the wrecker who then tripped on a device "**BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!**" he said with much anger ready to throw yet another wrench at Primus help me the the giant wrecker.

"Sorry Hatchet, but you made me when YOU threw YOUR wrench,"  
"**DON'T CALL ME THAT, BULKHEAD!**"

"Ratchet, calm down," Said Arcee, calming him down a bit "Ratchet seriously, why fuss over that whatever it is... or was," said the femme "What **WAS** that thing anyway,"

"It was my best way of knowing what the 'Cons are up to," he said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice "Now it's broken, thanks to Bulkhead,"

"Whats with all the yelling," said Wasp, followed by her twin brother, Bumblebee.

"Not now Wasp, we're busy," Bulkhead said to the young femme.

"Doing what? Yelling at each other," said the young angry femme.

"Sorry we woke you two, go back to recharge, Bumblebee. Wasp, you go back to the medbay that was a beat down, that teaches you not to deal with the 'Cons on your own. **NOW GET BACK TO THE MEDBAY BEFORE I TAKE THERE YOU MYSELF!**" said Ratchet.

"Alright," Wasp said "See you in the morning Bee," she said to her very much loved split spark twin brother.

"Do **NOT** stay up too late, and don't dare sneek back to your room I'm watching you Wasp remember my room is right next to yours," said Bumblebee.

"Don't worry Ratchet, Wasp is a responsible young femme, she'll listen. I raised her and her brother, remember?" said Arcee after the Wasp and Bumblebee left.

"I know Arcee, but that was before we came here, back on Cybertron,"

OUT IN THE DESERT  
WHEELJACK POV.

"Now we can do this he hard way, or my way!" I said dodging shots and punches from the sparkless drones.

(Ratchet come in Ratchet.)

(Ratchet here, were have you been Wheeljack?)

(Not now doc bot. I need a ground bridge... NOW.)

(Alright, I'm locked onto your coordinates.)

BASE TWO HOURS LATER  
WASP POV

I was mad when Ratchet told me to go to the medbay I wanted to sleep in my room which I shared with my brother. When the ground bridge came on I left the medbay to see what was going on.

"**OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**" Wheeljack said rubbing his helm after a very angry Ratchet threw a wrench at him.

"That was for being gone longer than you should have been," said Ratchet threatening to throw another wrench.

"Ratchet, please don't throw a wrench at him he has already been threw quite a lot as I can see," I said stepping out of the shadows.

"Go back to medbay, so you ca..." he did not finish his sentence before I got mad and interrupted him.

"So I can what? I'm fine Ratchet, geeze give me a break, will ya,"

"Give the kid a break doc bot, she looks fine to me. She'll be fine in her room with her brother," Wheeljack said trying to save me from yet another night in the medbay or as I call it the torture box of no return. Wheeljack then headed for his room.

"Thanks for saving my fender," I whispered to him as he passed me. Before I went to my room I made a face at Ratchet.

"YOU LITTLE," He said before I disappeared running into the hallway.

_

AC:Well do think of Bumblebee having a twin sister, heh heh heh heh, you guys know it's cool well hope you enjoyed, the next chapter might come sooner than this one did.

(Cheesy prenounce like in spoiler shows) Will Megatron find the Autobot secret base?

Will Ratchet ever win?

Will I ever stop talking?

This and more on the next chapter of WHY NOT WASP.


	4. Wasp meet the kids, Kids meet Wasp

Chapter 4:Wasp meet the kids, Kids meet Wasp.

*CRY**SOB**GASP**QUICLKY FAINT* **I AM SO MAD RITE NOW!** My story is on my iPod and i am grounded so yea now i just write it in doc manager upload i so sad but i will not take my anger out on you, any way i need to write this story fast because i need to return this school computer in two weeks. And i have a riddle for those who need one:

**WHAT IS MORE EVIL THAN THE DEVIL**

**BETTER THAN HEAVEN**

**RICH PEOPLE WANT IT**

**POOR PEOPLE HAVE IT**

**AND IF YOU DRINK IT YOU'LL DIE**

figure this out and i will personally give 1 thousand of this stuff so enjoy

( i have run out of smarty comments so if you have something funny, just put it in your review OK i will put your penmame if i use yours so yeah peace out what ever i will call you something later) **on with the story**

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/  
_  
Thought_

^twin Comm Speak^  
**  
EMPHASIZE TO THE WORD**

**OK NOW on with the story  
**

INSIDE BUMBLEBEE ALT-MODE GOING TO BASE

NORMAL POV

"Andy..." said Miko.

"Yeah what is it?" Andy responded nicely keeping her eyes on her book.

"**WHY ARE YOU READING THIS IS SUMMER..._SUMMER,_ YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ, YOU HAVE TO CHILL AND RELAX, NOT READ!" **Miko explained to Andy.

"I don't care, I like reading, and whats **WRONG** with reading anyways," Andy replied.

"Miko leave her alone, she reads so what?" said Raf.

"Whats wrong is that..." Miko didn't finish what she was going to say becuase Bumblebee started beeping and buzzing.

"Stop argueing it hurts my audio recepter, besides we're here. So **stop it,**" said Bumblebee, but obviously only Raf and Andy understood him so Miko was just confused.

"What did he say, guys?" asked Miko.

"Miko, he said 'Stop argueing it hurts my audio recepters, and we're here' so get out, now," said Andy.

"Alright, I need to tell something to Bulkhead anyway," Miko said.

"No, you won't," said Arcee coming in with Jack.

"What! Why not?" whined Miko.

"Because, we are going to show her around," said Jack jumping off Arcee.

"**FINE, **but only because I know this place as good as the Bots," said Miko "Alright she already knows the main room is this place," she said walking down towards the hall.

"Hey, before we go any farther, where's Cliff, is he out on patrol?" Andy asked looking for Cliffjumper.

"He...uhhh...he's...gone," said Arcee walking to her room.

"Sorry i didn't..." Andy was interrupted by Ratchet.

"It's alright, but Arcee and Cliffjumper were very close, Cliffjumper was like a brother to Arcee. She really misses him,"

"Cliffjumper's not the only partner Arcee lost to Decepticons, she lost Tailgate back on Cybertron," Optimus said.

"Well, we didn't mean to get you kids so down, but go, on with your tour," said Bulkhead.

"Thanks," said Miko "Well follow me," and she walked into the hall "That's Arcee's room," she said pointing to the very first room when we entered into the hall "This is Bulkhead's room," the one next to his is the Doc Bot's..."

"**MIKO DON'T CALL ME THAT!**" said a very annoyed Ratchet from the other side of Base.

"Any way, that door that's bigger than all the other ones is the Prime's, that's Bumblebee's, and that last one is the spare room," said Miko.

"But some times, Bumblebee goes in there with two full energon cubes and comes out with the two empty," said Raf.

"Well, we'll never know who is in there, unless we look," Andy said, walking to the spare room in the other end of the hall.

"We aren't supposed to," said Jack, grabbing Andy's shoulder.

"Come on, if you guys won't I'll go by myself," said Andy,shaking herself loose from Jack's grip.

"I'll go, I want to see if Bee just goes in there and drinks the two by himself," said Miko, following Andy to the spare room.

"Oh well, if you can't beat them join them," said Raf, following the girls.

"Whatever, but if we get in trouble, it was **NOT** my fault," said Jack running to the spare room, after Andy, Miko, and Raf. So the three kids went to the big door and it took them ten minutes to open the door enough for them to walk in, undetected.

"Hey this looks about the same size as Bee's room," said Raf.

"Hey who's that on that metal bed," asked Andy.

"That's called a berth, the Bots call it a berth instead of a bed. So come on lets see who's on there dreaming away the time," said Miko.

**MAIN ROOM AROUND THE TIME WHEN ANDY SEES  
****SOMEONE ON THE BERTH  
**

"Where are they. The Base isn't the big..." Bumblebee hesitated on what he was going to say, but his worried look turned a scared and concerned look.  
But right when Optimus was about to respond, everyone jumped in surprise, Arcee had come back to the main room.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" the scream had come from the children.

"**BUMBLEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" exclaimed Wasp.

"**WASP!**" came from Bumblebee, then he ran to her room.

"**OPTIMUS!**" yelled Arcee running after the Prime.

"**ARCEE!**" said Bulkhead running to Wasp's room after everyone.

"**EVERYONE STOP SCREAM...**" exclaimed Ratchet but was interrupted by something alarming.

_**ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPPP**_**!**

**BACK IN WASP'S ROOM  
**

**THING ARE GOING...JUST KEEP READING  
**

"Who are you and how did you find me?" said Wasp after accidentally shooting the kids with her stingers she was just surprised, but thankfully she missed. Now she was pointing her stingers at the four kids.

"Well, if you don't shoot again we'll tell you, who we are. Deal?" Miko said.

"Alright, but no sudden movements," said Wasp taking down her stingers.

"I'm Miko,"

"Andy's the name,"

"Raf,"

"And I'm Jack," everyone introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wasp, you guys might already know Bumblebee," said Wasp, her and her brother looked very similar they both had innocent looking faces, and since their twins, they share a spark. Back on Cybertron Bumblebee's voice box was ripped out, and he was left for scrap, until the Autobots saved him and well Wasp took some pain and Bumblebee can speak through beeps, clicks, and sound waves. So, Wasp can still talk normally but sometimes speaks through, beeps and click without even noticing.

"What she say? She's talking like Bee," asked Miko.

"She said her name is Wasp and she's Bumblebee's sister. But wait, Bee never told us he had a sister," said Raf in surprise, when suddenly Bumblebee burst through the door.

"Are you alright Wasp, I heard screaming," he said with concern for his sister, he'd forgot that the kids were in the room. He didn't understand why she always stayed in her room and didn't really leave her room at all.

"I'm fine, these humans are really nice, I wonder why they never come in here," she said looking at the humans, when suddenly came bursting threw the door Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead.

"Is everything alright, scale it from 'It'll heel on it's own' to 'I need the Doc Bot'," said Arcee, since she was a femme, and she had raised the two since they were little orphaned sparklings to when they all left Cybertron, she cared for the two.

"I'm fine, Arcee," Wasp gave Arcee a reassuring smile.

"Good," she said back to her little youngling.

"Hey, how come I never met these nice humans?" said Wasp, looking at all the bots in her room.

"Well...uhh...it's not...umm...you tell her, she's your sister," said Bulkhead.

"Thanks a lot Bulkhead," said Bumblebee turning back to his sister "You see...um... well...I always forgot to tell you and..."

"I don't want to hear any more," Wasp had interrupting her brother "Bumblebee don't give me excuses. I know you, we're twins remember. Why didn't you tell them about me and why didn't you tell **ME** about **THEM?" **Wasp asked in beeps.

"Bee why didn't you?" asked Andy.

"We wouldn't tell anyone, and even if we did they wouldn't believe us and/or they wouldn't know what we were talking about," said Jack, he then turned to Miko, Raf, and Andy "Come on guys, how about a round video games?"

"Lets go then," said Miko, quickly agreeing for some video games. They left for the main room, leaving just the Bots in Wasp's room.

"Bumblebee if you don't trust me how can** I **trust** YOU," **and with that Wasp waled out of her room to see the kids play video games.

"*SIGH* now my sister, and the kids are mad at me. What am I gonna do now?" beeped Bumblebee.

"Bee, it's OK they'll forgive you, they can't stay mad at you forever. Remember back on Cybertron, Sunny, Sides, Jetstorm, and Jetfire. You all got in trouble including you and your sister, Ratchet got mad at all of you, but he forgave you," said Arcee, after Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead left the room.

"Yeah I remember. I miss them," said Bumblebee looking sad because he missed the four twins, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, were one pair of twins and Jetfire, and Jetstorm were the other.

"Yeah so Wasp can't stay mad at you," said Arcee "and neither can Raf, so go on, you know what you need to tell them,"

"Alright Arcee," beeped Bumblebee. When Bumblebee left Wasp's room he headed for the main room, when he realized how late it was when saw Arcee ran pass him to the main. He was surprised on how the time went by fast. It was already 9:30 already so he ran to get Raf and take him home. When he got to the main room he saw Jack leave on Arcee, Miko and Raf got in Bulkhead, and Andy jumped inside Wheeljack, the three bots drove off. _Now what am I going to do I can't straiten things with the until tomorrow, but at least I can talk with my sister alone._ As Bumblebee walked towards Wasp, he saw Ratchet run to Teletron-1.

"Ratchet, what are you doing?" Wasp buzzed innocently at the Medical Bot searching the radar desperately.

"Well, If you must know, I got an alert that said that the radar up a ship signature," he responded.

"Is it Bot or Con?" asked Wasp.

"I'm gonna ask Optimus what he thinks," said Ratchet.

"I think we should check out the crash landing," said Optimus, walking to the space bridge controls "Autobots, transform and roll out,"

"Yeah, lets go," said Wasp transforming and speeding out of the base.

CRASH LANDING SIGHT

ARCEE POV

"Wow, now that's what I call a crash landing," buzzed Wasp.

"Wonder what slagg head crashed that thing," beeped Bee, meanwhile I was just searching for an Autobot insignia, when I finally found it.

"Optimus, found it. It's Autobot," I said.

"This ship just crashed recently, like afew hours ago," said Ratchet.

"Hello, anyone out there. We need help," said a young mech voice. Then a very familiar Bot emerged from the ship.

"Illusion, is that you," said a very surprised Wasp.

"Wasp, I haven't you seen since this team left for earth," he said "Hey is Ratchet here, The Twins and The Jettwins were hurt bad in the crash, Chromia and Ironhide are keeping them steady... for now," beeped Wasp "**ARCEE, WE NEED HELP!"**

"I'm on it," I responded then running towards Ratchet "Ratchet, help,"

"On my way, Arcee,"

"They're in here. Follwo me," said Illusion, walking into the wrecked ship.

"What, this is bad very bad," said Ratchet in surprise.

* * *

AC:How do you like i am excited this is the last week of school and i will have more time for you my people. dont for get to reveiw or i will get sad. Also on another subject i am gone for almost a whole month so get mad at me.

Disclaimer:I own Illusion and Andy, nobody else the only exception is the girl Wasp, wasp is a real Transformer but I think only in Anmated. Look my duckys i need more smarty names for you guys in my conclutions and openings please help i will put your pen name right next to the what ever i call you that time. Also shout out for those who helped me with this story.

I wil opoligies in advance, i am gone from 12-25 this june so i might not update as soon as before, but i will update as soon as possible. bye bye tiny whatevers.


	5. The new arrivals

Chapter 5:The new Arrivals, Wasp's long lost love.

Well this is my fifth and latest chapter so enjoy (yes thats all i have to say this time)

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/

_Thought_

^twin Comm Speak^

on with the storie

* * *

CRASH LANDING SIGHT

NORMAL POV

"We need to get them to the med bay...**NOW**," said Ratchet, picking up Sideswipe "Chromia, you and Ironhide Take Jetstorm and Jetfire. Wasp, Bumblebee, you two take Sunstreaker, the ground bridge is still open. **GO GO GO,"**

"Wasp, let me help," said Illusion, grabbing hold of the other side of Sunstreaker, before Bumblebee. Then Bumblebee just ran into the base, he was still mad at him for what he did back at Cybertron. _I still can't forgive Illusion for what he did, I just can't, he nearly killed me. _Thought Bumblebee

_**Flashback  
In Cybertron main base**_

_"Wasp what are doing to Bumblebee?" asked Arcee, looking at the tiny femme attacking her twin brother._

_"Notting, just tanking him for bweaking my bwanky!" said Wasp zapping her brother with her underdeveloped stingers, while Bumblebee was trying to sqirm from his sister's grip._

_"Stop fighting you two, now! Wasp, you know your stingers aren't fully developed yet, you know your not supposed to use them yet, put those stingers away before anyone esle gets," said Arcee, exagerating with someone getting hurt, her stingers were not developed enough to actualy hurt someone older than her._

_"Illusion, stop where are you going?" said a very distant voice, it was Ratchet. But it was hard to hear him while someone was making weird noises._

_"Stay here, I'll go see what's going on. Don't hurt each other," said Arcee, setting down the similar looking twins on the couch. But when she opened the door came in Illusion looking crazy and mad, just out of control. He was looking for something __or some_ONE. _Either way something was wrong with him. He was never this way._

_"Arcee where's Illusion," asked Ratcchet with concern looking at the shocked femme. She pointed in the room were Bumblebee and Wasp were "Illusion was attacked by Decepticons, while he was playing outside,"_

_"So, what happened? Why is he acting this way? It's not normal for him," said Arcee._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came from inside the room that made Ratchet and Arcee rush inside there._

_"What happened?" asked Ratchet._

_"Hewp me! Iwusion is hurtin me. Hewp me Arcee Hewp me," exclaimed little Bumblebee._

_"**BEE!"** exclaimed Arcee "Ratchet, why is he doing that?"_

_"I told you, he was attacked by Decepticon, they did something to his main procesor and he went heywire," said Ratchet swinging his arms in the air "Don't just stand there get help,"_

_"On it," she said running to get Optimus, Chromia, and Ironhide._

_**"HURRY!" **exclaimed Ratchet trying to pull Illusion off of Wasp, and Bumblebee._

**LATER**  
**ARCEE COMES BACK WITH HELP... BUT THINGS ARE NOT GOING WELL**

_"Ratchet we're here," said Arcee._

_"Woh what happened? Looks like The Jet Twins just passed threw here," asked Ironhide._

_"It...was...Illusion," said Ratchet, who was clearly out of breath._

_"Hatchet, my head hurting," said Wasp._

_"My arm hurting too," squealed Bumblebee._

_"I'll take you two to the med-bay, come on you little rascals," said Chromia._

_"I'll come with you sis," said Arcee._

_"You take Wasp, I take Bee," Chromia said, handing Wasp to her younger sister._

_"I think... Illusion is calm now," sighed Ratchet._

_"What made him acted all crazy and stuff? He is never that way?" asked Ironhide._

_"DECEPTICONS," said Ratchet, with much anger._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Bumblebee had ran into his room. He was crying by the time he got there. He just never let go of what happened back at Cybertron. Then when his sister went to the door he knew she was there, he switched to twin comm

^Wasp what is? Illusion isn't there with you, right?^

^No I showed him to his new room and helped him move in his berth and some of his stuff from the ship so he would be confertable.^

^Look if you want me to forgive him for...^

^No, it's too late for appologys so yeah.^ said Wasp over the comm to her brother, opening the door.

^Look, I know he didn't mean it. I'm...well... After Illusion attacked us, I became protective of you, I don't want to lose you, Wasp.^

"Bee," said Wasp, walking over to her very loved brother.

"Wasp," Bumblebee said, he hugged his sister, he knew he would always have her in his spark.

"Look I know you don't want to lose me," said Wasp, hugging him back "Look, Isn't it time for you to pick up Raf or something?" she asked.

"No, it's time for **US** to pick up Raf, you can come with me," said Bumblebee.

SCHOOL

PICK UP TIME

^tHIS IS LIKE THE FIRST TIME I HAVE COME TO TOWN, IT'S SO EXCITING!^

^Keep your armor on sis this is a place where we are just cars, trucks, and motorcycles. We are just plain vehicols driving threw to pick up some kids.^

^COOL I am psyched to be here, don't spoil my fun.^

^We're here, just wait afew minutes they'll come out soon.^

10 MINUTES LATER

WASP IS ABOUT TO LOSE HER PATIENTS

^Where are they, Bee?^

^Be patient, here they come.^

"Hi, Bee, and Wasp right?" asked Raf, when he came to the twins that were outside "Wow you two really look alike you both have the almost the same alt-mode. Did you guys plan it or not?"

"Not really, just came...you know naturaly," said Wasp.

"We were fighting over the same alt-mode, something we rarely do, since we were tiny sparklings, and ened up with the same alt-mode so yeah," beeped Bumblebee.

"Weren't there four of you humans? Where are the rest?" buzzed Wasp, after her brother.

"Well, Jack is on his way to base right now, Miko has detention, *cough*again*cough*, and Andy is still waiting for Wheeljack," said Raf.

"Well Andy can ride with me, if she wants," suggested Wasp.

"I'll go ask if she wants to come," said Raf, running to the other side of the building.

^Hey, why is Jacky late?^

^He doesn't stay long, maybe he thought when Bulk said she was his charge, he might've thought that it was a joke, and I guess he left.^

^Oh, that Jacky. Bee I have an idea, next time Jacky comes, lets get Sides, and Sunny, Jetstorm, and Jetfire, in a prank against Wheeljacky.^

"Hey guys, she said that Wheeljack might not even come, becuase she was supposed to be picked up after her Girl Scout meeting and he never came," said Raf, followed by Andy, in all girlscouty getup.

"Hey, guys," said Andy coming up to the Identical twin cars.

"Come on, your comin' with me today, looks like Jacky left on an important mission," said Wasp.

"Aw man, that's like the third time he bailed on me. First was when he was supposed to pick me up from my house, then when I went to a girl scout meeting afew days ago, and now this," exclaimed Andy.

"Well, we won't get back to base chatting here, will we? Come on, get in," said Wasp.

"Lets go," excaimed Andy, jumping into Wasp.

BASE ABOUT THE TIME THE BUGGY TWINS(WASP AND BUMBLEBEE) PICK UP

ANDY AND RAFF

"Arcee," said Optimus, walking into the depressed femme's room.

"Not, now Optimus," said Arcee threw tears and quiet sobs of pain for the pain of her partner.

"Arcee I can feel your pain, I lost my brother to the war," said Optimus.

"Really? How did that happen?" asked Arcee, calming down from crying.

"I don't like talking about it," said the Prime, with a little bit of saddness in his voice.

"Well Optimus, may your brother be safer in the Well of Allsparks then here in this horrible war," said Arcee, she had just come back from picking up Jack from school.

**CRASH**

**STUMBLE**

**CRASH**(again)

**"TWINS!"** exclaimed Ratchet as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and Jetfire and Jetstorm, took his wrenches and hid them and refused to give them back.

**"JETSTORM!"** looked at the orange twin jet.

**"WE ARE NOT JETSTORM OR JETFIRE...WE...ARE...SAFEGUARD!"** said Safeguard.

**"RATCHET!** Leave all four of the twins alone, what did they do, this time?" asked Arcee charging out of the room, before any of the younger bots got hurt.

"Well they took all my wrenches, and I want them back **RIGHT NOW!"** said Ratchet charging for the young mechs but Optimus stopped him before he could hurt the youngsters.

"That will not be be necesary, Ratchet," said the Prime.

"But Optimus!" said Ratchet.

**"HELLOOOOO? WE'RE HERE!"** exclaimed Bumblebee, entering in his alt-mode.

**"BEE! WASP!"** exclaimed Safeguard, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and Illusion. They ran over to the twins that had just transformed.

**"WHAT UP!** We have arrived no need to be sad, anymore!" Wasp just kept screamong until Ratchet was too annoyed to here her anymore, and came to where the young bots were and threw a wrench at Wasp.

"!" screamed Wasp, ducking right before the wrench hit her "What was that for Hatchet?" she said, then another came flying at her.

"The first was for screaming, the second was for being friends with these morons," then he threw ANOTHER at her.

"Ok what was that one for?"

"For being his sister," said Ratchet, finaly walking out of the room.

"What's the deal with him?" asked Sideswipe nudging his brother, Sunstreaker.

"I don't know. The other day he threw a wrench at me then said 'Thats for being Wasp's sister and for being friends with those idiots!' so yeah I kinda fear him now. Almost everything we do, gets us in trouble with Ratchet. So who's in on something like revenge on Ratchet, I know I am," said Bumblebee.

"OK here's the plan," said Sideswipe and Sunstreak in unison.

**AFEW HOURS LATER THE KIDS HAVE GONE HOME**

**THE PLAN IS IN PROGRESS**

"HEY WATCH IT SUNSTREAKER! THIS IS A NEW PAINT JOB!" exclaimed Sideswpie, you wouldn't know this but this is part of the plan.

**"OH YEAH YOU'LL NEED MORE THAN A TOUCH UP WHEN I'M DOWN WITH YOU, SIDESWIPE!"** the plan was that the double S Twins would pick a fight(like its not normal for them).

**FACE PUNCH**

**STOMACH PUNCH**

**KICK**

**BODYSLAM**

Wasp and Bumblebee "try" to break up the rumble between the double S Twins and end up getting "hurt", while the Jet Twins are getting Ratchet, for the plan to work. Ratchet takes the bait, and grabs his wrenches for the the idiotic twins as he calls Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

**"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" **exclaimed Ratchet, throwing four wrenches at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee and Wasp.

* * *

**AC:**CLIFFHANGER. hope you guys liked it well this might be my last update before I leave for mexico for two weeks, the next update might not be until maybe mid July. So good till then and If teacher you reading this I hope you like it(THIS IS FOR MY WRITING TEACHER, PAY NO HEED The message in the parenthesese, ok thanks bye bye)


	6. New Optic Visors and a Plan B

Chapter 6:New Optic Visors and a Plan B

CHAPTER 6 ENJOY PETITE SECRET KEEPERS(THIS ONE IS MINE)

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/

_Thought_

^twin Comm Speak^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

_**ACTION**_

*CRYING OR GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT*

on with the storie

* * *

BASE THE TWINS ARE GETTING ON RATCHET'S NERVES

ALL THE YOUNG BOTS ARE GETTING ON HIS NERVES

NORMAL POV

**"RUN! ITS THE HATCHET!"** exclaimed Illusion, in unison with Wasp and Bumblebee.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"** exclaimed Ratchet running after the seven young bots. But then suddenl Wasp tripped and her optic visors fell clean off her face(optic visors are cybertronian equivalent to glasses). She scrambled to find her glasses.

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!** My visors I can't find them,** HELP! BEEEEEEEE!" **exclaimed Wasp, she was about to cry when she heared

_**CRUNCH**_

"*CRY* *SOB* *WHIMPER*. My...my opti...optic visors, they... THEY BROKE *CRY* *WHIMPER* *SOB*," Wasp had forgotten about Ratchet so she broke down in the middle of the hall crying.

"Wasp where are your optic visors I don't see... I just found them," said Illusion.

"Where are they?" asked Wasp with much disspare.

"Under Ratchets foot," said Illusion.

"*SOB*" Wasp just kepted crying when Arcee came and behind her Chromia.

"What happened, why are Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Bumblebee hiding in the main, and why is Wasp crying and where are your optic visors young femme?" asked Chromia.

"WELL, we were running from Ratchet when Wasp tripped and her optic visors fell from her optics and Ratchet stepped on them," explained Illision.

"OK Ratchet we're going to need ANOTHER pair of optic visors for Wasp," said Arcee.

"Really, how many optic visors has she gone threw?" asked Chromia.

"OK, there was the pair she lost back on Cybertron, the ones she lost on our trip to earth, the ones she broke on our first walk around here, umm... the pair she broke when she was jumping around and fell afew months ago, and these, so five I think," said Arcee.

"WOW, now that is alot of optic visors," said Illusion.

"If only she were more careful with them," said Ratchet.

"HEY, the first one does not count I was only a sparkling then," said Wasp with much annoyance " Now I'm a youngling. There's a difference, you know,"

**NEMESIS STARSCREAM AND MORRITAN'S BERTH ROOM**

**WHEN SOUNDWAVE WALKS IN**

"Lord Megatron summens you two," said Soundwave threw a cliped and edited recording of a vehicon.

"We are on our way," said Morritan.

"After you my sweetspark," said Starscream, to his sparkmate.

"Why thank you my Sweetscreamer," this name made Starscream tick but he would never tell that to the live of his life, oh never.

**THE NEMESIS**

**BRIG**

"You called upon us Lord Megatron?" asked Starscream.

"Yes, I have a very important mission for you and your sparkmate," Megatron said.

"What is our mission Lord Megatron?" asked Morritan.

"Glad you asked my energon cookie, here is your mission there is a ship our radars picked up the signal afew days ago I need you and your sparkmate to check it out right away," said Megatron, Starscream didn't like how he called his Morritan HIS energon cookie, that made furious.

**BACK AT THE AUTOBOT BASE**

**WASP IS IN DEEP TROUBLE**

**"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THIS IS YOUR SIXTH PAIR YOU HAVE BROKEN! THIS IS THE LAST PAIR I AM MAKING YOU!" **Ratchet was so pissed off he didn't notice Jetfire and Jetstorm sneak behind him and spray paint his aft, his whole back in facted with pink paint, where they got the paint was unknown.

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** exclaimed Arcee when she came walking into the main room stairing at the Jet twins fight over the paint and painting themselfs in the progress. She kept laughing when the twins finally figured out why she was laughing. That made them run for the safety of their room before Ratchet finished his scowling at Wasp, she had broken her optic visors...**AGAIN.** Well she was just destracting Ratchet for plan B to work(plan A didn't exactly go smoothly).

"I'm sorry Ratchet, but I tripped on something and fell my optic visors fell from my face and they were not as strong as my other ones and the impacted was to much for them, so they broke. I feel terribly sorry Ratchet," said Wasp, not meaning anything she had just said. This was just part of plan B, and this time it did **NOT** go wrong like plan A.

"I like your new paint job Ratchet, where did you get it? The pink and fluffy shop?" asked Sideswipe, while his brother was laughing his faceplate off.

"There is nothing wrong with my paint, and if you haven't noticed I am red and white not pink... Wait why is my hand pink? **TWIIIINS!" **exclaimed Ratchet before chasing after Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"It wasn't us it was Fire and Storm," exclaimed the double S twins pointing in the direction the room of Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"It's true pink princess, they ran off as soon as they finished," said Arcee. Ratchet was now chasing Sides, Sunny, Wasp and Bumblebee. The young bots started running to their rooms. Then when they locked their doors Ratchet had no choice but to go to Jetledi and Jetledum's room.

"JETFIRE! JETSTORM! OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT NOW!" exclaimed Ratchet, while he was knocking on the door so loud that it could be heard from the main room.

"What did we do? We're good gentlemechs, so do don't jump to conclusions!" said the Jet twins in unison.

"WELL IF YOU ARE GOOD GENTLEMECHS COME OUT HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACEPLATE!" screamed Ratchet, so mad he didn't notice the Jet twins sneak out of their room and run to Illusion's. That's when the rest of the young bots joined them in Wasp's room. While Ratchet was looking like a complete scrap headed idiot, screaming at an empty room. The young bots where enjoying themselves, looking at Ratchet just scream his fraggin head off. Their fun was soon interrupted when Optimus walked into the hallway wondering what was going on he was at the verge of laughing when he saw Ratchet screaming at the Jet twins room and all the young bots just enjoying the idiot show, including Jetfire and Jetstorm. All were laughing, but Ratchet was too pissed off to notice them.

"Ratchet, what are you doing?" asked Optimus, walking towards the old medic.

"Trying to get the scrap headed morons out of he safety of their room out here to thank them for my new paint job!" said Ratchet still 'knocking' on the door.

"Um, Ratchet? We're over here," said Jetfire gesturing over thebunch.

"You miserable little!" said Ratchet running over to the twins. The young bots then ran inside Wasp's room for safety.

* * *

AC:Well I am waiting right now for the air plane that is taking me to Cabo San Lucas and I am glad I got a new iPod so now I can type my story where ever therinterred internets. Also here is a quote the Jet twins use on one of the episodes of the Animated "We have been cross doubled!" and "Do they look distracted enough to you brother?" "Big one still wiggles a little."


	7. New human friend

Chapter 7: New human friend.

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/

Thought

^twin Comm Speak^

PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD

ACTION

*CRYING OR GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT*

on with the storie

* * *

"Um, Ratchet? We're over here," said Jetfire gesturing over to the bunch.

"You miserable little!" said Ratchet running over to the twins. The young bots then ran inside Wasp's room for safety. But left someone very important outside...WASP!

"HEY LET ME IN! IT'S MY ROOM!" exclaimed Wasp, finally the young mechs let her in just in time before Rachet got them. They locked the doors and hid in the far corner of the young femme scout's room.

"I think we're safe in here," said Wasp "Now, who was the smart-aft that locked me out of my own room?" no one dared answer "Well, I'm waiting,"

"It was us," Wasp gave a look to the orange Jet twin, Jetfire to be exacted, in front of her "We're sorry we thought you were in here," Jetstorm kept on talking on and on about how sorry he and his brother were.

"Alright I forgive you," said Wasp, having enough of Jetfire plead for forgiveness.

* * *

RATCHET HAS BEEN CALMED DOWN AFTER AN HOUR OF BANGING ON WASP'S DOOR

"Oh I forgot tomorrow is the first day back to school for the kids," exclaimed Bumblebee, smacking his faceplate with his servo.

"Yeah I forgot to," said Wasp, shooing the mechs out of her room.

"See tomorrow Bee," said Wasp to her brother.

"Night Wasp, happy recharge," said Bee.

BUMBLEBEE AND WASP ARE ON THERE WAY TO SCHOOL WITH THE KIDS RIDING SLEEPILY INSIDE THEM

* * *

"Hey I'm being picked up by a friend, I'm going to her house," said Andy.

"Alright, do you have a ride home?" asked Wasp.

"Yeah, my older brother is picking me up. I have to go help him with his writing home work. His writing teacher is the toughest in his school, all the other teachers don't start giving real homework until the third week," she said "But that teacher has this year and she's retiring,"

"Alright, Miko, Bulk told me he is gone all day on a mission so you are riding with Jack on Arcee," said Bumblebee, over the radio to Wasp. Raf translated for them to understand.

"Fine," sighed Miko.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** exclaimed Jack after hearing what Bumblebee said.

AFTER SCHOOL

ANDY IS TALKING TO RAF WHEN BUMBLEBEE PULLS UP THEY ARE IN THE ALLY BY THE SCHOOL ARCEE IS THERE TO SHE TRANSFORMS

BEE POV

"Hey where are Jack and Miko?" asked Arcee, when a short human that came up to Andy's shoulder in height, came running to Andy.

"Kithra, I told you I would be a few minutes late, and how did you know I was here?" asked Andy, pushing Kithra to a place she wouldn't see us but it was too late, Kithra had seen Arcee.

"Wow, you never told me you were friends with giant robots!" said Kithra, she started to babble stuff in Japanese, she talked with a very heavy British accent, she spoke fluent Japanese and she was from London. Andy had told me how her friend loves anime, manga and all stuff Japanese. She also spoke French but not fluently.

"Hey guys, sorry my locker was stuck and I got in trouble for kicking my locker until it opened I didn't get detention, man I love our new princepal. She gives us three strikes and then she sends you to detention," said Miko.

"Alright Miko, but where's Jack?" asked Arcee.

"He's coming, don't get your armor in a twist, geez," said Miko. I could tell she had gotten Arcee a little annoyed.

"Hey guys let's roll, who's the short little girl?" asked Jack.

"I am not little. I am 14 years old, how dare you!" said Kithra, she sounded sounded funny because she was talking fast and she was pissed off like heck "What are you laughing at yellow car?" she asked me.

"Um my name is Bumblebee, but you can call me Bee," I said.

"What's he beeping and buzzing for?" she asked, I forgot, only Raf, Andy, and the other Bots could understand me.

"Translate please," I begged to Andy and Raf.

"His name is Bumblebee but you can call him Bee, look Kithra this is a secret, if you freakin tell anyone I am not afraid to harm you. Remember you taught judo and Kung fu, you taught me all I know," said Andy, I guess she was trying to intimidate her.

"But not everything I know, and don't worry I swear upon my great grammy's grave I won't tell anyone," she seemed honest enough to me.

"All right but remember, I know where you live," Andy was now starting to scare me and I could tell from Kithra's expression she was scared to. She look like, like the human expression, she had seen a ghost.

"OK OK, I won't tell anyone I swear to die if I do," now she was looking more scared by the minute, as if like Andy had some kind of super natural power.

"Alright, we'll see you guys to tomorrow," said Andy, her and Kithra started to walk away.

"Did anyone else feel like Andy was a little scary just now?" I asked, they all nodded.

"Well lets transform and head back before we have any more accidental sightings," said Arcee, I then quickly transformed, Arcee did the same.

"Let's go," said Raf, getting inside me.

BASE A FEW MINUTES LATER

TWEETLESIDES AND TWEEDLESUN ARE FIGHTING OVER NOTHING...AGAIN!

NORMAL POV

"You ninny, you hit like a femme!" said Sideswipe to his brother.

"What did you say?" Asked Wasp, walking over to Sideswipe.

FACE PUNCH

"How do ya like them apples, huh?" that was enough to get Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, AND Wasp fighting.

"OK OK THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU THREE!" exclaimed Ratchet, he always had a way to pop up when he was not needed and/or wanted. But who can not hear two mechs and femme fighting. Meanwhile Jetfire and Jetstorm were talking to the three human children about how it was to live with the brawling Twins 24/7, when Ratchet said:

"Little assistance from Safeguard!" he was trying to get the twins and Wasp to stop fighting, while Bumblebee tried to get his sister off of Sideswipe and Ratchet was trying to pry Sideswip from Sunstreaker.

"Do not fear, Safeguard is here!" the Jet twins said, transforming into Safegauard. This was enough to get the attention of all three human children.

"OK, let go of your brother," said Safegauard to Sideswipe.

"NO! STOP TICKLING ME! STOP!" Sideswipe let go of his brother, but only because Safeguard started to tickle him and he did not like being tickled.

"OW! SUNSTREAKER BIT MY LEG! OH YOU ARE DEAD NOW!" exclaimed Wasp Tackling the twin she was moments ago untached from.

"AHHH! ANGRY FEMME! ANGRY FEMME! GET HER OFF ME!" he exclaimed trying to get away from Wasp, but it was too late. Wasp had him in a death grip.

"HEY! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER BUT ME!" that got Sideswipe in the brawl again, it was time to call in Optimus, Arcee, Chromia and Ironhode in the action.

"Alright, be good younglings and stop fighting," said Optimus to the four younglings on the ground.

"OK This is enough fighting now let go," said Chromia to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"AHHHHH! I can't see! BUMBLEBEE HELP!" Wasp panicked after Sideswipe took her optic visors.

"HEY SIDES YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY SISTER'S OPTIC VISORS! YOU DON'T MESS WITH ANYONE THAT HAS OPTIC VISORS WHEN I'M AROUND!" now Bumblebee had had enough of everyone fighting.

^Waspy use your stingers and don't hold back. They deserve it, I'll lead you to where you have to aim. Be ready.^ said Bumblebee.

^Alright ready tell me when.^ Wasp said, over her twin comm.

^NOW!^

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" the Twins were so surprised they jumped up and landed in Ratchets arms.

^What was that, Sides?^

^I don't know, but next time I'm going to think twice before taking Wasp's optic visors^

"Get off me you scrapheaded idiots!" Ratchet didn't like the Twins. Especialy when they were acting stupid, which was all the time. He dropped them on the floor

"That's what happens when you mess this pair of twins!" said Wasp to the wall, Bumblebee then grabbed her optic visors and put them in their rightful place. Wasp then realised she was looking at a wall and turned around to look at the Twins "HA HA!" the bug Twins Hi-fived.

"Whoa, you two are like a joined pair of twins," Miko was amazed at how Jetfire and Jetstorm transformed into Safegauard.

"What, it's nothing we were tested on in a lab because the Autobot science bots found out what we could do," explained Jetfire back to his individual self.

"What did you do," asked Raf.

"We could do this, ready Storm?"

"Ready Fire,"

"No! Not in the base, take it outside!" exclaimed Ratchet because he had seen what they could do and didn't want the equipment to be damaged.

"Now Storm!" Jetstorm had blown wind at his brother and Jetfire countered it with fire coming out of his servos.

"That's how we got our names," Jetstorm and his brother kept showing off to the humans, the rest of the young bots had gone outside to.

"BEE! ILLUSION! STOP THAT TICKLES! STOP!" Wasp was being tickle tortured by her brother and Illusion, who had very amused faces.

ZZZZZAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP

"OOOOOOW!" both young mechs fell to the ground holding their sides.

"Not cool Waspy," said Bumblebee. Scolding his sister.

"What else was I supposed to do I was over heating," said Wasp, what she was saying was true you feel her armor and it would sting like HECK.

A/C: Well this should get interesting. Put in your thoughts of whether Illusion and Wasp should get together or not. Also your reviews are important to me I need more reviews, if I don't get at least twelve I am closing this story for a while and adding another story. BYE BYE LITTLE GRIMES :)


	8. What Happened?

Chapter 8: What happened?

Hey I forgot this in the last chapter my chapters I just noticed its got afew errors well I thought I double checked well I guess I will need to make sure next time teehee I will make sure that they are not missin anything nxt time (-_-)

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/

_Thought_

^twin Comm Speak^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

_**ACTION**_

*CRYING OR GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT*

* * *

"What else was I supposed to do I was over heating," said Wasp, what she was saying was true you feel her armor and it would sting like **HECK**.

"Well you could have punched Illusion's leg," Bumblebee said, gesturing towards Illusion.

"Hey why me?" asked Illusion.

"She's my twin sister," said Bumblebee, Wasp then grabbed the arguing mechs by the shoulder and brought them inside.

"Let's head back inside," said Sideswipe.

"Whoa! It's time to take you guys home come on Jack," said Arcee.

"Need a lift?" came a familiar voice.

**"BULKHEAD!"** Miko was happy to see her guardian.

"Let's go Miko," said Bulkhead, transforming and leaving, Miko with him.

"Let's go Raf," Bumblebee rolled out the door.

^I'm coming with you bro.^

^Alright Wasp.^

"Hey, Wasp is coming with us,"

"OK Bee,"

* * *

**BUMBLEBEE HAS DROPPED OFF RAF AND WASP IS CHECKING ON ANDY**

"I wonder where she is," Wasp then saw a human figure in the distance "*GASP* it's Andy and she's alone, she said her brother was picking her up from Kithra's place, and There's Kithra,"

"Let's go see what's up,"

"Andy, what happened?" asked Wasp.

"My brother never picked me up and my mom isn't answering her phone and she hasn't texted me back. Kithras's mom took me to my house but no was there. What am I going to do guys, what am I going to do?" Andy was crying.

"I wish you could stay in my house but it's really crowded right now," Kithra tried to make her friend feel better.

"Andy, you could stay at the base with us. I'm sure it's OK with Optimus," said Wasp, feeling sad for the young organic, who was still sniffing and tears were still running down her face.

"Really? Thanks, could we just swing by my house so I could get a change of cloth?"

"Sure, let's go Bee," said Wasp opening her door "Get in,"

* * *

_**BASE HALF AN HOUR LATER ANDY IS SETTLING IN ON THE COUCH**_

_**ANDY POV**_

I was very shocked that my family disappeared from out of no where. The news was giving a report on what might of happened. Jack's mom, June, was telling them that they have not gotten any emergency calls from any family members but she said I was staying with her. I was starting to cry, I turned off the t.v.

"Hey it'll be alright, the police will find your family, I'm positive," said a bot from behind me, Wasp had told me the names of all the new bots that had arrived a week ago. It was Illusion.

"Hi, Illusion. The weird thing is that my father is a police officer and he was working all day in his office in the station today and..." I was too sad to continue and started crying.

"Sorry did I say something wrong?"

"No, no. You didn't, I just...*SIGH*" I was very sleepy and I dozed off without another word.

* * *

**LATER THE TWINS A RUNNING AMUCK IN THE BASE. THEY ARE BEING CHASED BY A VERY ANNOYED RATCHET TELLING THEM TO BE QUIETE ANDY WAS ASLEEP.**

"Fine we'll be quiet...for now," said Sideswipe. Then Jetstorm came up behind him and snacked his helm.

"Andy is our guest and we will all treat her with respected," Jetstorm said to the Twins.

"Got it?" Jetfire said after his brother. The Twins were rubbing their helms.

^Lets not make the jets mad anymore that hurt.^ said Sunstreaker over their twin comm.

^Those two scare me.^ replied his brother.

"Go to you room you two, **NOW!"** Ratchet had enough that day of the younglings.

_AFTER SCHOOL KITHRA IS REALLY EXCITED TO BE COMING TO BASE IT'S HER FIRST TIME_

_NORMAL POV_

**"WHOA THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!"** Kithra was really excited just yesterday she had met Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Well welcome to base, I'm Jetfire," said the blue twin.

"And I'm Jetstorm," said the orange twin. They were trying to confuse her on her first day. And so were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"I'm Sideswipe," said the yellow twin.

"I'm Sunstreaker, the smarter twin,"

"No your not! I am!" that was when those started to fight.

_**FACE PUNCH**_

_**COUNTER FACE PUNCH**_

_**STOMACH PUNCH**_

_**BODY SLAM**_

The brawling was cut short by Ratchet.

"I am Ratchet, the one hat keeps things sane around here since these five got here," he said gesturing to Jetfire, Jetstorm, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Illusion.

"This is Illusion, my mechfriend,"

"And this is Wasp, my femmefriend," said the couple holding hands.

"Since when?" asked Arcee.

"A few days ago," said Wasp, lovingly holding on to Illusion's arm.

"Well then, I'm Bulkhead,"

"I'm Chromia,"

"I'm Ironhide,"

"And I am Optimus Prime,"

"Nice to meet you all," she was to excited to actually notice the difference between Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"Hey no pranks on Kithra... today, she will not got your pranks at first, alright the truth now!" Andy was telling Sides, Sunny, Stormy and Fire.

**"FINE!** I'm Sideswipe and he's Sunstreaker,"

"And I'm Jetfire and he's Jetstorm,"

"Thank you, hey there's something on you foot," Kithra said pointing to 'something' on Sideswipe's foot. He knelt down looked at his foot then looked at Kithra.

_**FACE KICK**_

For a human it would hurt as heck but a Cybertronian just felt a flick on their faces.

**"OH YOU!"** Sideswipe started chasing Kithra, but she moved really fast, he couldn't catch her.

**"STAY PUT!"**

"Tell me does that ever work?" said Kithra. Sideswipe grabbed one of Ratchets wrenches and was going to throw it when someone grabbed it from behind him.

"If your going to throw that, throw it outside," a young femme spoke behind him.

"Lita, when did you get here?" he hugged her and kissed her lip plates "Guys this is Elita-1, my femmefriend," the two started making out.

"Enough of the love fest, Atil how did you get in here?" asked Wasp.

"Remember, I have my ways," she said smugly "and don't call me Atil,"

"I know, but when did you get here?" Wasp surprised that Teletron-1 didn't pick up her ship in the atmosphere.

"Afew minutes ago, Teletron-1 is in sure need of an upgrade,"

"Ratchet's too stubborn to upgrade," said Sunstreaker.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Elita-1," said Arcee, looking over at her younger sister.

**"ARCEE!"** Elita-1 ran to her sister.

"Where have you been hiding Lita?" asked Arcee.

"Well after your team left for earth their team left, then well their was a huge explosion a few hours after they left and everything was destroyed. All the younger bots were put in a shuttle and there were no more shuttles there was only on and the remaining younglings were put in escape pods, I was one of them," said Elita "I got lost and came upon earth, that's all,"

"Well, I'm glad you were lost, if not you wouldn't be here," said Sideswipe, lovingly hugging his femmefriend.

"Thanks Sides,"

"Well, did anyone else come with you?" asked Sideswipe.

"Yes, in fact it's Mirage," she said, and as if on cue someone tapped Sideswipe's head and he turned around to see no one.

**"BOO!"** then a mech appeared literally out of thin air.

"Screw you Mirage!" Sideswipe was about say something when Mirage interrupted him.

"Come on don't get mad at me,"

"Hi," said Miko, amazed on what Mirage could do.

"Oh Mirage, this is Miko, Jack, Raf, Andy, and Kity, right?" said Wasp.

"actually it's Ki**THRA,** you were close though,"

"Oh sorry Kithra,"

"It's all right, Andy don't we have a girl scout meeting in an hour?"

"We do, sorry guys, Kithra and I have to go,"

"I'll take you," said Wasp.

"Thanks," said Kithra.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY BEFORE SCHOOL_**

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys at base,"

"Your welcome, see ya!" came from the green car known as Wasp.

"That has to be Andy," whispered a seventeen year old boy. He was waiting in a car just outside the school "Andy you forgot to give me a hug!"

"Alex? Is that you, bro?" Andy ran over to the hummer at the front of the school.

"Yeah it's me," he got out of his car and hugged his sister "Where have you been, yesterday I went to check if you were over at Kithra's house but she wasn't even there,"

"Well I will explain after school, come here as soon as your last class is over," with that Andy ran inside the school.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL ANDY TOLD EVERYONE HER PLAN**

"So please, I can't keep lying to my brother, **PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!"** Andy was on her knees begging to Arcee.

"I don't know, for Optimus maybe, Ratchet will freak, Fowler won't be any better," said Arcee. Andy was looking at her like a puppy dog "Fine, your brother can come, just make him promise that he WON'T tell anyone,"

"I will," she agreed and ran to get her brother.

"I'm Alex, nice to meet who ever I'm looking at," said Alex, he was blindfolded.

"Why is your brother blindfolded?" asked Arcee, looking over at Alex.

"I want him to be surprised when we get there," she said.

"Lets go then," said Wasp.

* * *

**BASE AFTER GOING AROUND THE SCHOOL FIVE TIMES TO CONFUSE ALEX**

"We're here Alex," said Andy to her brother.

**"NOW** can I take this blindfold off?"

"Yes, yes you can. Just brace yourself for what your about to see is unbelievable," said Andy.

"This is what you wanted to show me. Cars and trucks and jets,"

"Guys, now," said Andy. With that all the cars, trucks and jets transformed.

"What just happened?" asked Alex.

"Meet the Autobots,"

"Don't mess him up, like you did with Kithra," said Raf.

"I'm Jetfire,"

"Jetstorm,"

"Sideswipe is what I am known as,"

"Sunstreaker, the..." he got a look from every one and he said nothing.

"Wasp, and this is my brother Bumblebee," Wasp beeped.

"What she say?" asked Alex.

"She said her name is Wasp and he's Bumblebee, her twin brother," said Raf.

"I'm called Illision,"

"Elita-1 if you please,"

"Arcee,"

"Chromia, that's the name,"

"Ironhide, don't mess with me,"

"Hi, I'm Bulkhead,"

"Call me Mirage,"

"Ratchet," and he went back to what he was doing earlier.

"And I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots,"

"Wow!" Alex said in amazement.

* * *

A/C: Well this is soooo awsome Teehee, I am in progress of writing another fic it's from how to train your dragon book series I am excited. Bye till the next chapter people action is on its way. Also I might shut this story down for awhile if I dont get enough review it doesn't have to be a good comment tell me if I'm doing something wrong just review please

Recomendation:

I have read both stories of Jazzgirl221 I just luv them so I recommend those two. ENJOY!


	9. No name for this chapter

Chapter 9

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/

Thought

^twin Comm Speak^

PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD

ACTION

*CRYING OR GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT*

'1'whisper'1'

"And I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots,"

"Wow!" Alex said in amazement.

"This place is cool," said Elita looking around "Sides could you show me to my room?" then Sideswipe's optics grew bigger and brighter, and walked her to her room. There were two more rooms, perfect because they had Elita-1 and Mirage.

"Arcee and I are going on patrol," said Optimus, he then transformed.

"Hey Optimus, I like your new paint job better," said Sunstreaker.

"Damn twins," Optimus then walked to the wash racks "Wait a few minutes Arcee,"

"Sure thing Optimus," said Arcee, trying not to laugh.

5 MINUTES LATER OPTIMUS HAS WASHED OFF HIS PINK PAINT JOB. HE AND ARCEE ARE ON PATROL

ANDY AND ALEX ARE SLEUTHING

"Ok, we didn't know about their disappearance until way after school, we need um what was that word, victim no suspected no ugh what was that word," Andy and Alex were thinking what would have happened to their family "Well first things first, we have to find Ariana. She's only nine,"

"Do all your names start with A?" asked Miko.

"No," answered Alex.

"Our father's name is Manuel," said Andy "and our mother's name is Janeth,"

"Where are you guys from anyways?" asked Jack.

"We're from Baja California Sur, Mexico, you know" answered Alex.

"Alex! Me pisaste el pie," Andy exclaimed in Spanish when she fell to the floor.

"Perdón, donde en el pie te pise?" asked Alex, walking over to her sister on the ground.

"What are they saying?" Miko was very confused.

"Well Alex stepped on Andy's foot, she tripped, then Alex asked where on her foot he stepped," said Kithra, she spoke English, Japanese, French, Portuguese and Spanish.

"How many languages do you Speak?" asked Miko.

"Five. English, Japanese, French, Portuguese, and Spanish. I was born in London , then I moved to a boarding school in Japan when I was seven, my dad taught me French and Portuguese for two summers, and my uncle from my mom's side taught me Spanish, then I moved here,"

"Whoa," said Miko, she was awestruck. She doesn't know anyone else that knows that many languages. She herself knew only Japanese and English.

"How do you remember all of them?" asked Raf.

"I don't know I just...remember them," Kithra then walked over to Andy "Are you OK secret keeper?"

"OK, just because I read the secret series three times doesn't mean you can call me 'secret keeper'," said Andy.

"Yes, I can. Come on its not like I call you by your other nickname," at that Andy got up on her foot that didn't hurt, and covered Kithra's mouth.

"No one needs to know that one," Andy then gave Kithra a death glare, and uncovered her mouth.

"Fine, '1'Hoolie'1'," Kithra said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Andy then stepped towards Kithra and fell on her face.

"Looks like your ankle is swelling, when you tripped your ankle hit something. It's pretty bad," said Alex "I'm studying to be a doctor and I started early, I am finishing the fith year of medical school this year this may, I do get extra credit, I did the fourth year over the summer," he said.

"I think what he is sayin is that he works on the med school over the summer. He works on it non stop," said his sister.

"Yeah whatever. So are you up for video games?" asked Miko.

"Sure," said Andy.

"Let me help ya," said Alex, walking his sister to the couch.

^Humans can be tough most of the time but they can be injured too.^ Jetstorm said to his brother over their twin comm.

^Yeah, hey have you seen Sides or Elita?" asked Jetfire to his brother.

^I did see Elita walk over to Arcee's room and Sideswipe walk to his room after he showed Elita her room.^ his brother replied.

^But Arcee isn't here. Why would she go to her sisters room?^

"Hey has anyone seen Sunstreaker?" asked Sideswipe.

"YAAAAAAA!" Sunstreaker tackled Sideswipe from behind.

"Slag!" exclaimed Sideswipe.

PUNCH

KICK

BODY SLAM (if you haven't noticed i put body slam a lot I just luv it teehee)

"NO STOP! YOUR RUINING MY PAINT JOB!" Sunstreaker would not let his brother ruin his paint.

"IT'S THE HATCH! RUUUUUN!" then the Twins ran to their room and locked the door.

"GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT! THAT MEANS NOW!" Ratchet was ready to kill the two.

"Their so immature," said Andy.

"What is up with those two fighting so constantly?" asked Alex.

"Who knows? We meet them two days ago," said Miko.

"They weren't always that way you know. They used to not fight at all, like how Bumblebee and I are now, when we were younger back in Cybertron..."

"We used to fight like Sides and Sunny. They got along all the time, we got in a brawl every five minutes. Jetfire and a Jetstorm didn't really change they're just more mature now," beeped Bumblebee. Raf translated for the others.

"You should ask Jetfire and Jetstorm, they know the other twins better then us. We met the Bots way after jets and the twins, actually they were BORN into the Autobot, we uhh...well we came a few melenias after their were sparked," buzzed Wasp, Andy translated Wasp.

"How did you guys came to find the Autobots?" asked Raf, everyone was just as curios as him.

^Should we tell them? I'm scared, but I do trust them. Do you?^ Wasp was talking to her brother.

^I do, and I'm scared to.^

^lets tell them then.^

"You see we were just younglings when..." Wasp started the story.

A/C:Don't you think that A/C looks like air conditioner? And why do some girls get cloths that they wear once and never use again? And why do some moms make their daughters dress with skirts and wear make up, for me that's just wrong. Well enough of my strangeness plus review if you are weird, strange or sometimes just random, and are proud of it. Teehee(^_^)hey I have had a busy past three days, to days ago I had to go buy some last minute stuff for my first communion, then yesterday all day I was a on a boat tour I saw and felt very interesting thing I was bit by one of those little jellyfish things from Nemo, I felt a living starfish, I saw a blow fish skeleton, then a living blow fish, I saw and felt a sting ray and sting ray tail, sorry for those who love nature yes the tail was cut off a girl that was with us on the tour stepped on it. And today was my first communion, and tomorrow is the party, yeah I am Mexican and a lot of parties here in Baja(that's where I am the little strip of land right under California). Well the Bug Twins' story will take place in the next chapters. Say it's peaces(got that from a picture that I found in bing so I don't own that). Sees you laters!


	10. Botnapped

Chapter 10:BOTNAPPED!

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/

_Thought_

^twin Comm Speak^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

_**ACTION**_

*CRYING OR GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT*

' 'Whisper' '

* * *

"How did you guys came to find the Autobots?" asked Raf, everyone was just as curios as him.

^Should we tell them? I'm scared, but I do trust them. Do you?^ Wasp was talking to her brother.

^I do, and I'm scared to.^

"Hey that rhymed!" exclaimed Bumblebee.

"What rhymed Bee?"

"Nothing," buzzed Bumblebee. Wasp gave Bumblebee a warning look.

"We were sparklings when we found the main base, you see sparklings have different stages of development. Any way we were three melenias old when we were abandoned by our creators. We were hiding from any bots that would try and separate us. Bumblebee and I wondered the streets of Kaon, for five or maybe it was six years until, when we found the Autobot main base. I was very tired and I felt very lite headed and sick and well I fainted. Bumblebee refused to leave me he told me what'd happened when I woke up. But Arcee was the one that found us. I didn't trust anyone at the beginning but I grew to love them as a family,"

"Thats all?" asked Miko.

"Yes, why? You disappointed?" asked Wasp.

"No, I just thought there was more," she answered.

"Well over thinker and friends I dare you to call Sunstreaker's paint job ugly," Wasp was trying to get revenge on Sunstreaker for biting her, plus she wanted to change the subject.

"Raf, Hoolie, one of you translate," said Kithra.

"Don't call me that, Kithra!" said Andy, she then took a deep breath to calm herself "Wasp said she dares us to call Sunstreaker's paint job ugly,"

"We'll do it, that's easy," Miko was excited she had an excuse to make some mischief "Anyway Andy, why Hoolie?"

"I don't want to say," said Andy, she turned to Kithra with pleading eyes not to say why. But she said anyways.

"She read the whole Guardians of Ga'hoole series, and saw the movie and read the series after it Which also had to do with those owls, actualy she has read every book by Katryn Nasky. So I just call her by names that have to do with her bookworm addiction. She starts reading a good book she can't stop reading it I mean I could go on with all the books she has read by name," said Kithra.

"It's Kathryn Lasky, get it right next time!"

"We don't want to hear that," said Wasp.

"Fine," Kithra sighed.

"Well let's not waste time by standing here, let's go mess with Sunny!" Miko then ran to the Twins' room where Ratchet had left just a few minutes ago.

"Knock knock," said Andy, her brother had carried her to the Twins' room.

"Ratchet, we told you we're not coming out. We are innocent, well maybe not my brother..." Sunstreaker was interrupted by Miko.

"Oh just stop, the thing that's more torture, is having to look at your paint job. I mean Seriously, ugly and boooorrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiing!" Miko was taunting Sunstreaker. He then opened the door and looked down at Miko.

"What did you just say?" Miko gave Sunstreaker a sleek smile **"I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!"**

"You'll have to catch me first! Bet you can't catch me!" Miko was making him madder by the minute. Miko ran up to Wasp and Bumblebee, and hid behind Wasp. That's when Wasp took out her stingers.

"Bad Sunny, bad! Not the humans, only Decepticons! Behave or no more taunting Ratchet!" Wasp was laughing because she was treating Sunstreaker like a pet.

"Hey, I'll tell Illusion!" that was when Wasp turned her stingers to stun and pointed them at Sunstreaker.

"Oooooh, Sunny you better run!" Bumblebee was enjoying every minute of his sister torturing Sunstreaker, when Illusion came in and started laughing. He joined in with his femmefriend.

"This teaches you not to bite my leg next time," Wasp stuck out her glossa. Illusion scratched Sunstreaker's paint on his chassis on accident, he knew this would summon the wrath of the Sun. He ran to his room. The rest of the children walked in just in time to see Illusion run out. They wanted to know what was going on. Sunstreaker ran after Illusion, and Wasp ran after Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee ran after Wasp. They knew that the other bots had gone on patrol. Excepted Mirage and...*GULP* Ratchet, this would get them in really big trouble so everyone else ran to their rooms. The only youngling that didn't take a part in this whole scene was Elita.

"What is going on? If there's..." Ratchet walked in the main room to see only the human children "Where are they?" he did his best to keep his cool, but he's a Ratchet it's hard for a Ratchet to keep his cool.

"You can't make us tell you," Alex said. He obviously didn't know Ratchet's temper yet, well he was going to meet it on just seconds.

"Now! And I will leave you without a wrench on your head!** GOT IT!"** Ratchet had a wrench in hand. Alex clearly stepped back he was scared but he would not tell. Alex just shrugged.

"We really don't know where they went. We weren't watching," Alex was doing his best to stay cool so Ratchet couldn't notice he was lying.

"Fine," Ratchet then walked to Teletron-1.

(Optimus, there's energon moving and fast.)

(Alright, Arcee and I are on our way back.)

"You kids get Wasp, Bumblebee, Illusion, Jetstorm, Jetfire, Elita, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Mirage, I am getting very strong readings," said Ratchet pointing to where the bots rooms are. The children went to got the teenbots(yes i know i put a different name for them almost every time, i will settle on one-eventually-)and Mirage.

**"YOU ALL NEED AT MAIN! WAAAAA!"** Andy was being the weirdest she could be to get the bots' attention which worked, all went to see what was happening.

"Why?" asked Jetstorm as he came out of his room, to see Andy scream one more time to get them to come out.

"I think that they heard you sis, stop!" said Alex to his younger sister.

"Alright, lets go," said Andy. Her ankle swelling had gone down, but it was still sprained so... she jumped to the main room on her good foot. Alex sighed and rolled his eyes at his younger sister. The teenbots ran to main room, except Wasp, Bumblebee, and Illusion. Illusion came behind Andy and picked her up with his servos.

"Thanks Illusion, I was losing my balance," said Andy, sitting on his servo.

"You can't lose what you never had Andy," said Alex from bollow.

"Oh yeah," she turned to Illusion "Could you set me down next to my brother, please?"

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T LET HER GET...** Oh yeah, her sprained anckle. She can't catch..." Alex didn't realize his sister was behind him and he was tackled by Andy.

_**TACKLE**_

"Now do you regret teaching me american football?" she asked.

**"YES! YES I DO! PLEASE GET OFF ME ALEJANDRA!"** Alex then realised his mistake "I meant Andy, get off me," Andy looked dumbfounded at her brother.

"Who's Alejandra, Alex," Andy got off her brother and helped him up "Tell me, who is Alejandra?"

Alex took deep breath and said "Alejandra was your identical twin sister, she died of lung failiur when you two(pun U2 is a band) were two. Mom told me never to tell you about her, but it was just a slip of the tongue. When we find them promise me you won't tell her I told you about Ale, please," Alex looked at his sister.

"I won't tell her, but why did mom not want to tell me about her?" Andy was looking sad.

"I'll tell you when we get home, alright?" he looked at his sister, and remembered that they were with the bots "Sorry, stuff like this happens, like secrets come out, sorry," he started to walk to MR(aurther is too lazy to write main room plus looks cooler).

"Hey, its not like we don't know what your going threw, back in Cybertron we lost many friends and family," said Jetfire.

"I guess it's worse than what we are going threw," said Andy.

"No I think not know if your family is dead or alive is worse than knowing that they are dead," said Sideswipe.

"I think they are alive," said Andy.

"How are you so sure," asked Sunstreaker.

"I just have this feel..." Andy didn't finish what she was going to say.

**"WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!"** Ratchet was very impatient, if you haven't noticed.

"We're coming Ratchet, geez chill out," beeped Bumblebee.

"Bad call bro," said Wasp to her brother. As they came into MR they saw Ratchet at the Ground Bridge(GB) control.

"Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead are already threw the GB, go now,"

DECEPTICON ENERGON MINE  
ARECEE POV

When we went threw the bridge, we encountered Soundwave. Which was rare, he is the Decepticon spy. He comes to battle once and a while but this is alread the sixth times in a row we are finding and fighting him. Laserbeak attacked me when the GB popped up, thats when the rest of the team came threw the bridge. Except Ironhide and my sister Chromia.

"AH, I see Team Prime has grown, since our last encounter. Knockout, capture all the twins and put them in the brig with the humans," said Megatron.

"Yes Lord Megatron," Knockout drove towards the Bug Twins first "Knock Knock. doctor's here,"

"Bumblebee, behind you!" Wasp transformed her servos into her stingers.

"Wasp, Breakdown behind you!" warned Bumblebee.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Wasp was attacked by Breakdown and she was knocked out unconciase.

"WASP I'LL SAVE..." Knockout tackled Bumblebee and 'knocked him out'.

"Elita, Illusion, help the Jets and The Twins with rescuing Wasp, and Bumblebee. Wasp has never encountered the Decepticons like this, Bumblebee and you guys have, go," I said, but I didn't know that this was making Megatron's plans easier.

"Hey, doc," exclaimed Illusion, Knockout turned around "What's up?" Illusion shot him with is energon cannon this made Knockout mad.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch the paint job!" he exclaimed.

"Make me!" Illusion was trying to get Knockout as angry as possible. I was paying to much attention to the teenbots' battle that Laserbeak cought me off guard. He blasted me and everything went black.

BACK OUTSIDE DECEPTICON ENERGON MINE  
NORMAL POV

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CON!" Elita was swormed by drones, she was trying to get closer to Breakdown and Knockout.

"Jetstorm, Jetfire!" said Sideswipe "Safeguard time!"

"Ready brother?" asked Jetfire.

"Ready!" responded Jetstorm. But before they could go Safeguard, Dreadwing and an insecticon attacked them. They were taken far from each other and into the Nemesis. All the other younglings were captured and taken to the Nemesis' brig.

* * *

A/N:

WASP:Hey how dare make me, my brother and our friends captured!

ANDY:And how dare you give Kithra the permission to call me that!

AUTHER:Hey it's a fictional story none of this happens or will happen, or is it? Anyway didnt the other guys say they were comeing?

SUNSTREAKER:*Sneaks behind the auther and spooks her* BOO!

AUTHER:*Jumps off her chair and to the ground* Why sieriasly why me?

SUNSTREAKER:Why? Becuase you are a flake, you hasn't posted in forever, how are my fans supposed to know I'm here for them?

AUTHER:Dont Blame me blame the people that set up the Internet were I was staying, I mean for four days complete and utter boredom they didnt even have the channel TFs are on so yeah.*Stiks out her her tongue at Streaker he gets mad and Auther runs away*

ANDY:Well see you next chapter.

WASP:Or not Auther said that she mishut take down the story, becuase she has only one person review for her story and she was going to say to post your opinion on your review. Well bye. *Walks to watever they were talking to and turns it off.


	11. We found Ariana and Ale's not dead!

Chapter 11:We found Ariana and Ale is not dead!

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/

_Thought_

^twin Comm Speak^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

_**ACTION**_

*CRYING OR GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT*

' 'Whisper' '

* * *

BACK OUTSIDE DECEPTICON ENERGON MINE  
NORMAL POV

**"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID CON!"** Elita was swormed by drones, she was trying to get closer to Breakdown and Knockout.

"Jetstorm, Jetfire!" said Sideswipe "Safeguard time!"

"Ready brother?" asked Jetfire.

"Ready!" responded Jetstorm. But before they could go Safeguard, Dreadwing and an insecticon attacked them. They were taken far from each other and into the Nemesis. All the other younglings were captured and taken to the Nemesis' brig.

"Let us go you Decepticreeps!" Elita was trying to get free. But the Deceticons were to strong, plus the younglings were drained of energy. When they were brought to the brig they were chained. They couldn't get free even their peds were chained up.

TWO DAYS LATER THE YOUNGLINGS ARE STILL IN THE NEMESIS BRIG HATRED NORMAL POV

"How are we going to get away this time? We were saved by the team last time, but how will they get up here in this rust bucket? The Decepticons base was ground based last time we were captured. What will we do now?" Bumblebee was panicking and Wasp was trying to calm her brother down.

"It'll be ok. We'll survive, I just know it," Wasp was always very how do you say? Confident! She would always keep hope even when it might be hopeless to hope.

"How? You have never been in a situation like this with us," said Sideswipe.

"Duh! Bumblebee and I are twins, we can feel each others pain, well it's minimal to the other twin. You guys should know, you're twins to you know." Wasp had turned to look at the two other pairs of twins, when she saw something or someONE move out of the corner of her eye "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Please don't hurt us! We haven't done anyting PLEASE!" came a voice of a weak women.

"We won't hurt you, we're the good bots!" said Elita, clearly the whatevers were scared so she said that calm and softly. _They must be scared, I wonder if they are humans._

"Excuse me if you don't mind me by asking, are you two humans?" asked Bumblebee.

"Excuse me huh?" said the man.

"Oh, sorry forgot. You see my brother's voice box was damaged back on our planet, he was never able to speak normally again and he just speaks through beeps, bleeps and buzzes," Wasp explained "He asked are you humans?"

"Yes we are," said the woman "And we want to ask you a question," she waited for a responce and Wasp, Elita, Bumblebee and Illusion nodded "If you get free could you try and find our kids and tell them we love them, their names are Andrea, Alejandra, Alex, and Ariana. We miss them and I bet they miss us to," the younglings were wide opticed when they heard those names.

"Did you just say Andrea, Alejandra, Alex and Ariana? Becuase we know them, well we haven't found Ariana and Alex told Andy that her sister was dead," Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said in unison.

"Oh no, she was very sick when she was born and we couldn't keep them both so we gave Ale up for adoption, it broke my heart but I didn't want my child to be sick like this. She was adopted by a wealthy family and they moved away before my twins turned three," said the women sadly.

"So she never died, if we get... when we get free we have to tell Andy," said Illusion.

"Yes please, when you get free tell our children we love them and tell Andy that her sister is alive," said the man.

"No, you two will come with us when we get free," said Elita.

"Hey guys I think I'm getting a signal," beeped Wasp.

(Hello? Hello? Please someone answer.)

(Wasp...Arcee...Wheeljack...taking his...ship to...Nemesis...back to base..octopus...bellybottun)

(Arcee? Arcee?)

"They contacted Wheeljack and he's taking his ship and is trying to find the Nemesis right now," Wasp was really excited "Then said she said octopus bellybottun."

"You serious?" Jetfire asked.

"Heck yeah, I just hope he finds us before Knockout has ideas and wants to expirements on us or Soundwave sees us," said Jetstorm.

"Hey Wasp, how about trying to electrify our way out?" asked Jetfire.

"Alright I can try to transform to sting my way out. Lets see," Wasp was trying to transform her servos into her stingers, finaly she tranformed her servos into her weapons after an hour.

"Yes, alright just try to aim your fire power at the controls, and it should override the systems,"said Jetfire. Wasp aimed for the controls. She aims, she shoots, she scores!

"Yeah, now that's what I call an electrifying show!" Wasp fell to the floor first with a thud, she was still celebrating that she had aimed right. Then the rest of the younglings fell on their peds.

"Pay more attention next time, and let's hope there's no next time. Come on humans, oh wait we don't even know your names. So let us ask your names," said Elita.

"Yes my name is Janeth," said the woman.

"And my name's Manuel," he said.

"Cool names, I like them," said Jetstorm.

"Guys go Safegauard incase any Decepticons see us," said Wasp "I'll check if the cost is clear," the Jet twins nodded and transformed into Safeguard.

"Ready," said Safeguard.

"Clear. Let's go guys," buzzed Wasp. She started out the door, but came back in "Soundwave! Hide hurry, hide!"

"Or we can get out of here now, let's go!" said Safeguard. But when he opened the door Soundwave was right there, followed by Knockout.

"Hi," Wasp beeped nervously. Soundwave took a step closer** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Wasp panicked, but Knockout covered her mouth-plate.

"We are not here to hurt , on the contery. We are freeing you, consiter it a thank you for saving me back on Cybertron," said Knockout. He then took back his hand from Wasp's mouth-plate.

"You remember that?" asked Wasp, Knockout nodded "Well your welcome then," Wasp then looked at the others with a 'Should we trust them' look.

"Well if you really safed him he might be telling the trueth, or he might not," said Elita.

"Well if he is lying I can just shock him out of conciousness with my stingers," said Wasp.

"Well let's not just stand here," said Illusion.

"Lets go before any other Decepticons see us," said Soundwave.

"You talk?" all the younglings were very surprised, they had never heard him talk.

"Yes, now stop staring," he said.

"Over here, its the shortest way. It's a passege way only I, Soundwave, Starcream and his sparkmate know about and those two are out on some mission," said Knockout.

"Cool, secrets!" beeped Bumblebee.

"Lets go then," said Wasp, she transformed(her alt-mode is like the green MECH cars in episode Convoy you know the one with the D.I.N.G.S), Andy and Alex's parents got inside her and the rest followed.

"Wasp do you even know were your going?" asked Knockout.

"Uhhhh, no. I thought it was this way. I'm going the wrong aren't I?" asked Wasp.

"*SMIRK*" came from Kockout "No, there's only one way in this tunnel and thats this way,"

"I hate you," Wasp stated.

"I know you do," said Knockout proudly.

"Come on lets go the faster we get there the faster we'll find Wheeljack and go back home," said Sunstreaker.

"And we see our children," added Janeth.

"There, thats the exit, keep going and you'll reach it in just five minutes,"

"Awesome," Wasp said, ten minutes later they got there and Wheeljack was still trying to find the Nemesis. They transformed and got ready to get off the Nemesis and on to the Jackhammer.

"Hey, Soundwave? Is there a way for you to turn off the cloak of the Nemesis and some how make the radar not detect Wheeljack's ship? 'Cause that would make things much easier," asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I have access to the mainframe 24/7," said Soundwave, half an hour later the cloaking was down and the any way of seeing Wheeljack come was out of range "Alright down, you can also contacted Wheeljack now the signal's not jammed anymore," he puased for a second and then continued "The coordinates are, well actually we're right over Hawaii and we're heading north by northeast.

"Alright I'll contact him," said Illusion.

(Hey, Jacky how's it goin'? Still trying to find us, I assume.)

(Yeah and now that I have you here, WERE THE FRAG ARE YOU?) said Wheeljack angrily through the comm.

"We are right over Hawaii and we're heading north by northeast.) said Illusion

"Hey, tell him we have two more guest with us," said Wasp to her mechfriend.

"Oh yeah,"

(And we have a couple surprise guests with us.)

(I'm not even going to ask. I'm on my way.)

"Alright he's close and he's on his way," siad Illusion.

1 HOUR LATER THE YOUNGLINGS ARE GETTING IMPATIANT  
NORMAL POV(AGAIN)

All the younglings are so bored its been an hour and still no Wheeljack. Finaly Elita was so bored she started poking Soundwave, bad choice.

_**POKE**_

"Don't poke me," said Soundwave.

_**POKE**_

"Stop,"

_**POKE**_

"Please," he said this time with a little more anger and annoyance in his voice.

_**POKE**_

_**POKE**_

_**POKE**_

**_POKE_**

"Stop that **NOW!"**

**_POKE_**

**_POKE_**

**_PUNCH_**

**"OH THAT'S IT!" **Soundwave was about to attack Elita when Knockout stopped him.

"Remeber our deal," said Knockout plainly.

"Fine," said Soundwave. Well The Twins were laughing at what the results of the whole 'Elita poking Soundwave's arm and then punching him' scene when **FINALY **The Jackhammer appeared in the loading/entrance door.

"Finaly, I was so bored I was just going to punch Knockout's face and see where that lead to," said Illusion.

"Well glad I arrived before you did that," said Wheeljack "Well don't just stand there get in," with that Jetfire and Jetstorm transformed back to their individual forms and transformed to their alt-modes then the rest of the younglings got inside the Jackhammer plus the humans.

"So tell me what your big secret is," asked Soundwave, after the Autobots left.

"Well I was hoping you'd forgotten by now, but I guess I have to tell you," Knockout hesitated before he started "You see Wasp and Bumblebee are my younger brother and sister," Soundwave looked as shocked as if he had just seen Megatron in a pink dress.

AUTOBOT BASE THE YOUNGLINGS ARE BACK  
ALEX POV

We were all waiting top side at the Autobot base for Wheeljack who ever he has to return but after 8 hours of waiting that day well the only people out there was Mirage, Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee, Bulkhead, Optimus, Ratchet, my sisters, and I. Yesterday we had found Ariana walking to who knows where when we say her, we(and by that he means his sister) had to explain the whole cars and giant robots thing to her. Miko, Jack, Kithra, and Raf had gone home. My sisters and I were about to leave when Wheeljack's ship had finally landed.

**"THEY'RE HERE!** Illusion, guys we missed you so much," my sister ran up to her new guardian and tacklehugged his holoform. His holoform was of a tall teenager maybe around the age of 17 with blond short spiky hair. He was wearing a light blue hoodie with a white shirt under, black jeans, and sneakers.

"Nice to see you to Andy and we have a surprise for you and your brother," said Illusion.

"This surprise is once in a life time and you can't return it," Wasp was in her holoform as well, she looked like she was 16, she was maybe afew inches shorter then Illusion, her hair was long and brown with gold highlights. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt the sleeves were black and the rest of the shirt was green and her pants were black and gold like her hair but these stripes were horizantal, with combat like shoes(maybe if you have seen combat boots they look like that but the leg part is not there). With that our mom and dad walked out of the ship, there faces lit up with the sight of us. Ariana, Andy and I ran to them like as if they were the last people on earth. We stood there crying for what seemed hours but actually three minutes. We finally broke the hug and thats when my mom started critisizing Andy's hair and cloths, if Andy would of known that our parents had been on that ship ahe would of put her hair in neat pony tail, right now it looked like Judy Moody had done her hair(Look her up she is a book series and a movie, I only know this becuase my only sibling had made me watch the movie and my friend from school read the books in fourth grade) and her cloths was her usual T-shirt that sometime had a meaning and jeans, but mom never aproved of her dressing that way and she never like how I dressed either. I always wear a sweater and and shorts, plus she said that my hair looked like a hurricane had just past by.

"Mom you just got back don't start this now, atleast wait until we get home to start critisising who and what we are," I said being my usual commenty self.

"Alright, but first could you explain the giant robots to me?" asked my mom.

"They are called Cybertronian sweety." said my dad.

"Dad how do know that?" asked my sister, Andy.

"I use to work for the government as a represtative of Mexico," said my dad.

"Cool I remeber us moving here when I was very little I think three?" I said.

"Yes we did, thats when I took a half time job at the police station." he said.

"Uhm... Mami, Papa, I know about her," said Andy.

"Who?" asked our mom, dad and younger sister.

"Alejandra," she said.

"Mami, who's Alejandra?" asked Ariana.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." said our mom. We then left for home.

BASE ALL THE HUMANS AND WHEELJACK HAVE LEFT  
NORMAL POV

"Hey we're back, and what are chopped rivets?" Wasp was annoying Ratchet and so were the other younglings.

"Hey don't say that do you have any idea how hard we were working to find you. The children were working even the hardest especialy Andy, Raf, Kithra and Alex."

"Really? I have a way to thank them, we should throw them a party for their hard work and you guys to, for not giving up." said Elita.

"I agree Elita, tomorrow lets start planning the party when the humans get here its saturday tomorrow right?" asked Sideswipe.

"No, today is thursday and tomorrow's friday." said Wasp.

"Alright when the human children get back from school we can start planing." said Sideswipe.

"Well I'm tired, so gonna go recharge bye see you in the morning." Wasp left for her quarters and soon after that every one else went to their quarters as well. But afew ahours later two bots could not recharge, those bots were Optimus and Arcee. Arcee had gone to check on the Decepticon activity. Optimus had the same idea.

"Couldn't recharge huh?" Optimus came behind Arcee.

"Yeah, you either I can tell." said Arcee taking her optics off the screen and on to Optimus "I still can't believe those 'Cons took the younglings, how could we let them?"

"Well it will never be like that again," Optimus got closer to Arcee "and I think that you were the one that worked the hardest to find them."

"Really Optimus? Well you worked hard to." Arcee was now faceplate to faceplate with Optimus. Optimus got closer to Arcee's lip-plates. They kissed. Optimus put his servos on Arcee's hips, they were getting lower, space didn't exist in between them. Optimus started kissing Arcee's neck cables. Arcee moaned with pleasure but she broke the kiss.

"Why did you break it?" asked Optimus.

"Becuase now I can recharge, knowing you will be here in the morning." she walked back to her quarters swaying her hips back and forth hoping that Optimus saw every second and he did.

* * *

A/N: THAT was for all those OptimusxArcee fans. Also pm me three of your favorite song, I will pick one and if your lucky i'll pick two of your song so please pm your two favorite songs or put it in your review and I will thank you in the next two chapters to come. - teehee funny face


	12. WHAT?

Chapter 12:O.o

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/

_Thought_

^twin Comm Speak^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

_**ACTION**_

*CRYING OR GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT*

' 'Whisper' '

* * *

NEXT DAY AT BASE. THE CHILDREN ARE BACK FROM SCHOOL RATCHET IS NOT HAPPY  
NORMAL POV

"I like the idea, so when's the party?" asked Kithra. She was always up for a party, but Andy looked distracted. She was either thinking about her sister or she was really into what was reading.

"We need to read this for our reading lang. arts class and I don't even like, there are way to many HPLs in our class." Andy was reading a Harry Potter book, apperrantly she doesn't like him(hey this is just from something I heard a friend say so don't take it personaly all you Potter fans out there) and couldn't keep reading it she didn't even make threw the first chapter. So she put it down.

"What are HPLs?" asked Elita.

"Harry Potter Looneys." Kithra, Alex and Andy said in unison.

"Ok... Well I think I should get away before things get bad." said Miko. Jack and Raf were big HPLs.

"What did you three just say?" asked Raf, he did not look very amused at what the three newsys had said.

"Harry Potter Looneys, what? There are way to many in our class," said Kithra.

"But isn't Kithra in a higher grade then you?" asked Miko.

"She is but I go to some higher grade level classes then my normal seventh grader friends and she's one grade higher then her eighth grade friends so we're in nineth grade reading together." said Andy.

"Well still doesn't explain why you would call them that." said Jack.

"No you have no idea how they are, when Andy and I voted for Murder At Midnight, they kept teasing us about." said she said.

"Why?" asked Raf.

"I have no idea, maybe becuase we didn't vote for Harry Potter." said Kithra.

"Well can we put this aside, I'm bored so can we do something and don't even say videogames that game is way too over rated its too boring." said Miko.

"Well how about we watch a movie, I always carry movies in my hand bag. It's in my backpack, outside pocket." said Andy.

"I know the drill," said Kithra. She got out the hand bag and took out something that looked like a really small sea turtle(you know the size of discs). She got a mischieves smile on her face and took out a movie that she new would make her blush with inbarresment.

"Got the movie this will get a good reaction from all of you." kithra then asked Raf where she should insert the disc and she put into a small DVD player. When it started Kithra told Miko to cover Andy's ears and Kithra covered her eyes. A Rugrats movie came on(Just to make sure for everyone all my OCs are a mixup of people I know IRL and well I use to have 48 hours worth of Rugrats when I was 3 and still lived in mexico) and Miko and Kithra let Andy free and Andy was so embarresed and looked at all the others laugh even the Cybertronian younglings. She went over to the rail and she jumped and did a flip in midair like a ninja and ran to one of the rooms crying.

"Andy, that was just a joke. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings, come back!" Kithra ran after her followed by ALex, Raf and the rest of the younglings.

"Come back we didn't mean it like that!" exclaimed Wasp. When they came to where the the hallway split they split into three groups one to go down the one on the right one to go down the one on the left and one to stay there incase she sneaks past the other two groups.

WITH TEAM LEFT HALLWAY  
KITHRA'S POV

"This is all my fualt, I knew her weakness was Rugrats. I have miss used my power. I am forever ashamed." I said, I felt really bad but I just thought that it would make her blush and embarres her infront of the boy she liked, Raf. I just thought she would be a little frustrated and I did what any best friend would do (go to my profile and look for the Friends do this and BEST Friends do this and look carefully there's two, other poeple have it to and its totally true what its says) and well I miss used my power at the end of being trusted. But I was brought out of my own little world when Illusion asked me something.

"Why did you do that to Andy? Isn't she your best friend?" he was asking stuff I didn't even catch becuase I thought I heard something else and well I followed it to where I heard it coming from.

"Go away." it was Andy, atleast she was talking.

"Come on. We're best friends we do this all the time, remember the time you put on the video of us acting like idiots." I said, it was true.

"If you remember it was both of us in the video. You said it yourself." she said it was true as well.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'll tell you something no one else knows. ' 'I still carry around my manga every where and when I can I cross play as the doctor or Lufie(hey for those Lufie fans I really have no idea how to spell it my friend just wanted me to put him in here) when I can.' '" she looked at me with her I hugged her.

"Fine that made me feel better. Though I thought you use to cross as Narruto." I was about to explode then I remembered that only Illusion, Wasp, Sideswipe and Jetstorm were with us and they didn't know what 'cross' ment in our languege.

"What does 'cross as Narruto' mean?" asked Wasp.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Andy was good at not answering questions she didn't want to answer except when she trys to it on me.

"Let's head back." said Andy, she ran back to where the older bots were.

"Andy wait up." I guess her sprained anckle felt way better cuase she was running.

"Teehee, **YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME...AHHH, UNEXPECTED WALL!"** Andy as usual hit a wall and then said "That thing moved." and fell to the ground.

"Woah! Andy are you ok?" asked Illusion, apperantly he didn't know her. She could survive worse.

"She's fine, she's been through way worse." I said.

"How?" asked Wasp.

"Oh you the basics. When I was five I was climbing the ten foot high monkey bars and slipped and hit the hard dirt floor well actually my head hit a rock. I use to run into walls a lot and I climbed trees all the time, most of the time I ended up scratches and bruises and bumps." she said. The others all looked at her with an expresion that read 'How are you still alive.'

"OH my." Wasp was surprised.

"How do you survive?" Jetfire was really in awe, we didn't even realize were back until I bumped into Ratchet.

**"AHH! IT'S A MOVING WALL! **Oh hi Ratchet." I felt really dumb, I really must have been distracted. He just growled and went back to what he was doing

"Well thats friendly." Andy was being her normal sarcastic self.

"Well, what songs should we have for the party, I have some ideas." I said.

"Enlighten us then with your ideas." said Elita. I was really starting to like these guys. The other guys came in when Elita said that, they must have heard Andy screaming.

"Well it's then. I'll write them down Kitty." said Miko.

"Don't call me that Miko, not cool." I really don't like when poeple call me that it's just too girly for me.

"What? Well tell the songs, come on, we don't have all day." said Miko.

"Actually you do." said Arcee.

"What? Why?" asked Jack.

"There's a horrible storm, we can't even bridge you home. I went topside and it was hit by lightning" she responded.

"Can we even call our parents?" asked Jack.

"Maybe. We can't bridge you becuase the roof was struck by lightning, if you can call your parents and tell them." and then when Arcee finished her senentence the lights went out.

**"AHHH! GHOST!"** Andy then jumped into, Illusion's hands.

"Really? Andy, you could've hurt Illusion." I said, she knew I was just joking.

"Sure, and I'm Gloria from Madagascar." she always made comments like those.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway Andy, do you have your pocket light?" I asked.

She nodded "It's in my pack, I'll get it. It's in one of the hiddedn pockets." we couldn't really see much and well I didn't see when she bumped into me.

"Woah be careful, you hit my head." I said. She finally found her flashlight, and when she turned it on she pointed it behing me and screamed. I turned around, I was in awe of what I saw.

NORMAL POV

All went into shock. Everyone could not believe what they saw. Wasp, Bumblebee, Jetfire and Jetstorm were the most surprised, becuase the four fainted. Arcee and Optimus were making out.

"What was that?" Arcee came out of her 'state' and so did Optimus, when they heard the four younglings fall to the ground. They were embarressed that all eyes and optics were one them.

"Awkard." Andy was trying to lighten the mood, but Arcee and Optimus just ended up Running to their sepporet quarters.

"Guys. Guys? Come on, wake up...**WAKE UUUUUUP!"** Elita finally screamed and the two pairs of twins shot up like missile.

"Wha...what happened? Uh I feel weird." Wasp was holding her helm. She didn't look too good, and neither did the other younglings that fainted.

"Uh, Ratchet? What's wrong with them?" Raf was getting worried.

"Those four just fainted. Cybertronian younglings feel 'weird' when and after they faint." he responded, he then turned to the other younglings "Take them to the medbay please. I'll be there shortly."

"Ay ay Captain Hatchet!" said Sideswipe before he and his brother picked up Jetstorm. Ratchet was about to throw a wrench when the ran to take Jetstorm to the medbay and didn't come back.

"Alright, they better not call me that again." he then started mumbling about the younglings, somethings... not so nice, you can imagen what.

"Ratchet, they look fine now. Why take them to the medbay?" asked Elita.

"Becuase I want to check up on a few things." he responded on his way to the medbay.

"Now Wasp, Bumblebee I need to check your voice modulaters. Jetfire how's the headache you told me about yesterday?" asked Ratchet when he came into the medbay.

"It's not bothering me any more, but it still hurts." he responded.

"Now let me check your voice modulaters." Ratchet said, turning to the other twins.

Wasp and Bumblebee hesitated, they lifted their helms for Ratchet to check their voice modulaters.

"Well you're not going to like this Wasp. Your voice is getting worse, but it's doing so very very slowly." he then turned to Bumblebee "Well Bumblebee your scars are fading, better then before." he then finished, Wasp and Bumblebee left for the MR. Wasp started crying, her brother tried to comfort her. She calmed down a bit, but she was still crying. When they got back to the MR Wasp was still crying.

"Wasp are you ok?" asked Kithra.

"I-I'm f-f-fine... I-it's nothing, really." she responded to Kithra.

"That stutter says otherwise. Wasp what's wrong, for reals." Kithra couldn't be fooled.

"My voice is...getting worse..." Wasp was calming down a bit and she stopped crying "I'm going to end up talking all like Bumblebee." she looked at her brother and he hugged her to confort her.

"Don't worry sis, you'll be fine, I am. Aren't I?" Bumblebee was still sad for his sister, she was losing her voice.

"Bumblebee, sorry I'm being self-centered. Your the one who actually lost all your voice." she was trying to not be very self-centered.

"Hey, you felt it too, and since it was a the most horrible pain I had ever had it must of hurt pretty badly for you." He looked at his sister, she hugged him and then she just left for her room.

"Hey were she goin'?" asked Kithra. Wasp was her guardian and she wanted to be able to talk to her in her time of stress.

"She just needs to be alone right now. Give her space, we all know her. Give her space and she will come out on her own time." said Elita.

"If you go there right now, you will have see your life flash before your eyes, as you humans say." siad Sideswipe.

"Well...bye!" Kithra then ran towards Wasp's room.

"As you can see, she does not listen to others very well." said Andy **"AHHH! SCRAPLET!"** she exclaimed pointing to nothing, then ran after Kithra **"AND NEITHER AM I!"**

"Great, now we have four annoyances in the team." said Jetstorm, he then took a quiek look at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Why did you look at us? Oh your gonna take those words and swallow them, glitch." said Sideswipe. Right at then as always Ratchet showed up with the infamous 'Wrench of DOOM!'.

**"RUN! EVERYBOT FOR THEM SElf-"** exclaimed Sunstreaker before he got hit by 'The Wrench'.

"You fight you will be trapped in your room for a whole week, with out any fun what so ever!" Ratchet was about to explode at the always fighting twins and younglings.

"Come on Doc. Bot not this again, your always, 'Your in trouble and this is what you get' and blah blah blah, nag nag nag, etc. etc." said Miko. Ratchet was always getting on all the younglings and the human children's nerves.

"Why I ought to..." Ratchet was stopped by Bulkhead.

"Ratchet, we're supposed to be protecting humans, not threatning them." said Bulkhead, saving his human friend from Ratchet's wrath.

Ratchet then left for his own room. Grumbling about stuff not so nice about the younglings and humans, but mostly humans.

"Well, what was up with Optimus and Arcee, that was...awkard." said Andy.

"I have no idea." said Bulkhead.

"Well you must know something." said Alex.

"Get out, now!" that was Wasp, then the heard a loud_** ZZZAAAPPP.**_

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **it was Andy and Kithra. Now they know what Wasp is capable of, when she wants to be alone. Andy and Kithra came running in, when they came to a stop they both slid to the floor.

"Ow." Andy said plainly "Hey. Have you ever wondered why we don't see Chromia, Ironhide and Mirage, that often? Especailly Ironhide and Chromia."

"They spend most of the time sparring with each other, there almost always training." said a voice, no one knew where it was coming from. Then Mirage appeared infront of the human children.

"Ok, you have to stop doing that." said Jack.

"Alright, but when those two aren't trainning they're..." Mirage was interrupted by Bulkhead.

"Not infront of the younglings and human children." he said, gesturing to them.

"Alright...for now." said Mirage in a suspitias voice.

"Well, this is weird. I'm gonna go wonder the halls, before this gets strange." Andy went over to the rail but before her brother or any one else could stop or catch her she jumped and ran to the hallways.

"I'm gonna go make sure she doesn't brake anything." said Alex leaving to follow his sister.

"I'm gonna be a ninja and stalk them." said Mirage, turning invisible.

"Well, lets get writing down those songs you said you had in your head, Crumpet." said Miko, to Kithra.

"Well, my ideas are..."

* * *

A/N: Finally I finished. I couldn't find a place to cut it and so this is another long chapter. And I'm still debating on three songs for(hopefully) the next chapter, if not I will die. So what do you guys think of the little OptimusxArcee action? There might be more(if you beg me, teehee), and well, the updates might get little slower, my mom will start taking me to math classes:.( I am working on my Halloween costume(I know its early to start, but this is a very complicated costume, needs many parts) and well I am doing more chores around my place cuase my sister is a lazy slob(not really she's eight, but still not alittle help or thnx _

Well until next update, POEPLE OF EARTH! :D


	13. PARTY TIME finaly!

Chapter 13: PARTY TIME(finaly!)

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/

_Thought_

^twin Comm Speak^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

_**ACTION**_

*CRYING OR GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT*

' 'Whisper' '

* * *

BASE, KITHRA HAS SOME SONG IDEAS  
NORMAL POV

"I'm thinking about _New Divide_ by _Linkin Park,_ _What Doesn't kill you _by _Kelly Clarkson, __I will Remember You _by _Sarah McLachlan, _and _Perfect_ by _P!nk._" said Kithra.

"Perfect? I thought it was F-" Miko's mouth was covered by Kithra's hand.

"I know it's F Perfect, but I have the version that doesn't have that word." said Kithra, taking her hand off Miko's mouth.

"Alright. I have those for written down. So when are we havin' the party?" Miko asked.

"Tomorrow, it's getting late. Actualy it's midnight, did you all contacted your parents?" Arcee asked.

"Told my host parents I'm sleeping over at a friends house." said Miko.

"I told my parents I was spending the night over at a friends becuase of the storm." said Kithra.

"My mom called me and told me to stay with you bots." said Jack.

"I told my dad that I was staying with a friend becuase of the storm. Thankfully they didn't ask who I was staying with." said Raf. Suddenly Andy and Alex came running in.

"If...Optimus and or Fowler ask...we never went...to the...trainnig room." Andy said between gasps.

"What did you do?" asked Arcee, with suspicion in her voice.

"I told her...not to...touch it." said Alex gasping between words.

"I'm afraid to ask, cause I know she brakes stuff alot, but what did she break?" said Kithra.

"I know this will sound silly, but I have no idea. It just looked so shiny, and pointy. I had to touch it." she said.

"What did this shiny and pointy object look like?" asked Bulkhead.

"Well, duh. Shiny and pointy, how more clearly can I be?" she said to Bulkhead "Come on I'll take you to it." she then started towards the training room.

"Anyway, did you call your parents to tell them you were staying here overnight." askde Arcee.

"Yeah, my mom was against it at first but my dad told her it was alright, then she calmed down and let us stay." said Alex. They got to the training room.

"Oh this is what you 'broke'. It didn't brake, and if it did it's supposed to brake. So your not in trouble." said Arcee.

"Good." Andy then yawned "If I don't go to bed I'm gonna sleep here."

"You guys can stay in the-" Arcee was cut off when the lights went off "Great. If it's the twins, I'll kill them, if the lights just went out because of the storm, I'm making them fix it, they still haven't been punished taking my data pads."

"Storm, it was the storm." said Andy.

"Well, Andy do you still have your pocket light?" asked Kithra.

"Yeah, I'll turn it." said Andy "Let there be light!" everyone walked back to MR. The children slept there, and the Bots slept in their own corriders.

THE NEXT MORNING ON _THE NEMESIS_  
NORMAL POV

"Do they know?" asked Soundwave.

"No. My parents could not keep running from everyone, so they abandoned them. I begged them that they should leave me with them, they refused to leave me." said Knockout.

"What did you do?" asked Soundwave.

"Well, you see I made sure they would not be alone, so I made sure they made it to the closest Autobot base, that was in Kaon. I later found out that that base was abandoned and they left for Iacon. I didn't see them after that. Until afew days ago." said Knockout.

"Now I really understand why you got me to help you to let them escape." Soundwave realised.

"They don't even know I'm their older brother." said Knockout "I was going to tell them, but I just couldn't. Those two have a new family, friends. I can't tell them that their older brother is a Decepticon, I just can't."

"Well next time you get a chance tell them. Bumblebee and Wasp need to know." said Soundwave.

"I guess your right-" Knockout was interrupted by Morritan.

"What are you two goin' on about?" everyone hated her, everyone but her sparkmate, Starscream.

"We're not telling you." said Soundwave.

"Look, he talks. I wonder if he can roll over." said Morritan evily.

Soundwave then attacked her with his tenticals. She didn't expect them to bring her to the ground.

"Don't talk to me like that ever again. GOT IT?" Soundwave usualy wasn't like that but when you got him mad, look out. He walked out of the room to the brig.

AUTOBOT BASE NOON. PARTY TIME. ALL THE 'BOTS ARE THERE AND SO ARE THE HUMAN CHILDREN  
NORMAL POV

Kithra had her ipod with her and she attached it to the amp that Miko had for her guitar. The first song that came on was _What Doesn't Kill You_ by_ Kelly Clarkson_(i do not own this song or any others).

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)

The song stopped and then came a weird beeping sound.

"Oops, sorry something that I've been meanig to get rid of." said Kithra, she put the music back on the next song was _New Divide _by _Linkin__ Park._

I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide

There was nothing inside  
The memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide

In every loss in every lie  
In every truth that you deny  
And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide

The next song came on it was_ Perfect_ by_ P!nk._

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less then perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

You're so mean when you talk  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look happy, You'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Ohh ohhhhhhh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than less then perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah!)(Ohh ohhhhhhh)  
I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less then perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.

The next song was _I will remember you _by_ Sarah McLachan_.

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

The last words were sang, another song started.

"You guys wanna hear another song." said Kithra. All nodded, minus Optimus and Ratchet who just rolled his optics "Well this is my fav, it's called _Whispers In the Dark_ by _Skillet_."

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

_[Chorus:]_  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

_[Chorus x2]_

Whispers in the dark _[x3]_

"I love this song. Kithra, you never told me you had this song." said Andy.

"Well you never asked." she responded.

"I asked you last year on my birthday if you had that song." said Andy.

"Oops, I must've forgotten." said Kithra.

"*GROWL**GRUMBLE* You did not forget. Why didn't-" Andy was cut short by Kithra.

"I got that song a month ago. So don't go all over my life and memory women." she then backed away doing the standing worm. Andy then burst out laughing. She then fell to the ground, still laughing. When she calmed down she opened her eyes and saw that all eyes and optics were on her "Need a hand?" said Kithra.

"Yeah." all eyes and optics were still on her "You see Kithra was staying over at my house once a few years ago and we saw this show called _My Wife and Kids_, and this lady then did what Kithra just did, and it's been a joke between us ever since." all the younglings then just shrugged and walked away to do other stuff, but the other 'Bots were still looking at them weird.

"Weird. I'm just gonna go some where, yeah." said Ironhide.

"I'm gonna go help him." Chromia then followed him. Kithra and Andy looked at each other with devias smiles.

"HEY! WE'RE WEIRD AND WE'RE PROUD!" that just earned both of them looks from the remaining 'Bots, minus the younglings.

* * *

A/N:

Author:This was a rewrite. I had to, too many typos.

Wasp:Well serves you right for making me a femme in this one

Illusion:And me a mech. not cool author not cool.

Author:Well what about the other story? you two are normal in that one.

Stormclaw:Well the other one is better cuase I'm in it.

Author:How and when did you get here?

Stormclaw:just now.

Author:OUT! OUT NOW! BEFORE I CALL REENFORCEMENTS!

Stormclaw:AAAHHHHHH! I'LL LEAVE! JUST PLEASE DON'T CALL MY FATHER!

Author:I'm just gonna end this before it gets ugly.


	14. Simply, and Simply Creepy

Chapter 14:Simply, and Simply Creepy

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/

_Thought_

^twin Comm Speak^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

_**ACTION**_

*CRYING OR GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT*

' 'Whisper' '

* * *

"HEY! WE'RE WEIRD AND WE'RE PROUD!" that just earned both of them looks from the remaining 'Bots, minus the younglings.

"Don't argue with them, they know how to get through stuff like this." said Alex.

"Well it's getting late, we should take you guys home." said Wasp.

"Alright, come on Illusion." said Andy.

"YAY! Lets go Wasp." said Kithra. All the 'Bots, that had human charges, transformed and left.

"When is this going to get easy?" asked Ratchet to no one in particular.

"I'm afraid that it might never get easy old friend." said Optimus to Ratchet.

"Yeah, maybe you should just go shine your wrenches!" said Sideswipe.

"And while your at it, buff your armor." said Sunstreaker.

"Why I ought to-" Ratchet was going to say...something.

"Ratchet, please." was all Optimus said.

"Well they better go back to their room before I change my mind." said he(that is not a typo).

"Alright, Captain Ratchet." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said in unison.

"Run." said Ratchet calmly with an edge in his voice.

"Wha-?" The Twins were confused.

"RUN NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND! GO!" Ratchet had lost his temper(what a surprise). The Twins got scared, and ran to the berthroom they shared(no they do not sleep on the same berth, they sleep on a bunk-berth, like Bumblebee and his sister Wasp).

"AHHH! PLEASE NOT MY PAINT JOB! PLEASE!" exclaimed Sunstreaker.

"Stay in your rooms and no one gets hurt." said Ratchet. Finaly the rest of the 'Bots got back. The first one to transform was Illusion, he ran over to Teletraan-1.

"Move!" he exclaimed.

"Whats the hurry?" asked Ratchet.

"Andy told me of this site ." he responded.

"It's one of those creepy sites, where the names sometimes sound cute, but the video is actualy something is scary, right?" asked Wasp.

"No...maybe...I don't know. She told me about it on the way to her house." Illusion said.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed The Twins, and The Buggy Twins. The Twins had come back out of their room when the heard the others speed through the door.

"Come on, stop being wussys. Here, this is the video she told me to look at first." Illusion clicked a play button and a video played. A little girl popped up, she was saying something in a whispery voice.

Little Girl:One day I fell asleep and I never woke up...And in my dream I saw a fairy and she was holding a flower...And she was sooo pretty.

They little girl's voice started to get raspy and creepy.

Little Girl:But then she opened up her whole head and she ate the flower. And she was still hungry, becuase she turned her head and she looked at me. And I knew she was going to eat me. But I was faster and I ran and ran and ran, and then she ran and ran and ran after me, and all the time she was getting bigger and bigger and bigger, with scary teeth and I thought, aren't fairys supposed to be Tiny? And finaly she was gone, along with everything, but the forest. And I was very scared, even more scared then I was with the fairy, and I almost wished she'd come back.

Scary music then started to play in the back round.

Little Girl:Becuase what ever was waiting for me, in me dream atleast wasn't hungry, but it was waiting for me. Anyway, One day I fell asleep...and I never...woke up...

"Well, what did you guys think? Awesome of what?" asked Illusion.

"Or what." said Wasp.

"Come on guys, it was not scary. It was cool." he said.

"Maybe not to you, but that was just strange and creepy." said Wasp.

"Yeah, and since Ironhide and Chromia won't be expecting this, so..." Illusion trailed off.

"I think this is going to be a Twins moment." said Wasp.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Illusion.

"Yeah. I know a way to make it show there or in any room." said Jetfire, coming out of the room he and his brother shared(again they sleep on a bunk berth).

"Alright, just tell me when to play it." said Illusion "You saw the video? I thought you guys went to your room after the children left."

"We did, my brother fell asleep." said Jetfire. He walked over to Teletran-1, he did some of his smartyness, and voula, the screen was set in the training room "Play it now, they will be so confused."

"Yeah!" said Illusion. The same video started playing again but in the trainning room where Ironhide and Chromia were. You could hear the video playing faintly. When it got the supposedly scary part, something happened. A different video came on, called_ The Black Halloween_.

Credits came rolling in, in a Jack-o-Lantern color and mideival kind of writing. A neiborhood with all the houses with black Xs and the streets were trashed, and there was an Ambulence there, some people were laying on the gound dead, or unmoving. The screen goes black and it says 'Two Hours Earlier'. The screen then show three children, and a women starts talking.

Women:Alright lets see who we have here. A princess, a cowboy...You made your costume yourself.

The women turns to look at another child. The child had a mask that looked like what the doctors wore in medieval times for The Plague.

Women:And who are you supposed to be?

The Child then took out a spray with some kind of symbol on it and sprayed the lady with the black substance.

Women:Why you little...*GAG*GAG*BARF*.

The lady threw up black stuff on the little girl dressed as a princess and she started to tear up. Then you see a the Mystery Child walking down the middle of the road, and some lively music is playing. The child sparys the screen and it goes black, you hear another person gag, throw up and die. You see afew more people in black and white gagging, throwing and, you know, dieing. You see the child walking again only its like a sequence kind of thing and then a man on the radio starts talking.

Radio Guy:Attention. Stay inside your homes. Do Not open the door under any cercomstances. If you or any one you know is expireencing sudden fatigue, naseua, or even death please stay inside, and wait for an ambulence and medical assistance.

We go back to to the beggining of the video. You can hear bells ringing, and a horses galloping pulling a carriage, a little girl is driving the carriage(full of CANDY) and riding off two the only house that wasn't covered in black Xs, her house. The scenery fades to black and says 'See more at Childrin R. Skary'

"I wonder if their going to be scared, pissed or, just confused." wonderd Illusion. He looked over at the other 'Bots and they just looked wide-opticed and the mouths were open a bit in awe "Either you guys are scared, confused, awestruck, or all of the above."

"Don't ever do the again, EVER." exclaimed Wasp to her boyfriend(i'm just going to do boyfriend girlfriend from now on).

"Well let's just wait for their reactio-" right then Ironhide and Chromia walked into the Rec. Room.

"What was that?" asked Chromia with a surprise scared look.

"That Chromia was The Black Halloween(the two videos are real, go to it exists). Did it scare you?" asked Sunstreaker. When he asked that Elita came in, she did not look very happy. She walked over Sideswipe.

"What was that in my room. I got scared." she exclaimed to Sideswipe.

"Don't ask me, ask him." Sideswipe pointed over to Illusion.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that put in your room. It was Jetfire." Illusion pointed over to Jetfire.

"Please don't hurt me!" he exclaimed.

"Your aren't worthy to be hurt be me. Only Illusion, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wasp, and afew others are worthy of getting punched, kicked and/or slapped by me." she said. She then walked out of the rec room and walked to her room for the night to recharge.

"Why are you dating her again?" asked Sunstreaker.

"'Cuase I love her, thats why." Sideswipe responded.

"Well, if all of you go to recharge now, you won't get my trusty wrench in your faces." said Ratchet.

"Let's not get him grumpy, I'm tired anyways." said Wasp.

"Twins don't touch my helm...Stop that...don't...alright THAT'S IT!" Ratchet turned around to find that The Twins were all the way across the room.

"What's wrong with you Ratchet?" asked Illusion. "Who poked me?"

"Don't tell me that getting poked by me is a bad thing." said someone(You know who it is).

"Mirage?! Not cool, show yourself." said Wasp.

"As you all wish." he said. He then appearred, leaning against the wall.

"Why do you do that? The only one everyone else actualy enjoys it is when it's Ratchet." said Sideswipe.

"Well, I enjoy it. Especaily if someone goes on a mad fit to find who poked them." said Mirage.

"Well, let's go recharge. We where one our way to our rooms when you started to mess around." said Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go before I pass out from tiredness." said Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in unison.

"Alright, you grumpy younglings." said Mirage, only to get a death glare from Wasp "Don't shoot, I'm innocent."

"Whatever." she said. Afew hours later all 'Bots were asleep.

* * *

A/N:

Author:Well another chapter done.

All Bots:*Gape in awe at the Childrin R. Skary videos* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT WAS SICK!

Author:Thank you. I found those videos while searching for cool This is Halloween videos.

Wasp:Still doesn't explain why you put it here.

Author:*Sticks out her tongue at Wasp*Whatever, anyways go to __if you have a mind as sick or beyond mine.

Illusion:Don't, I don't trust her, she made me a mech.

Wasp:And me a femme.

Author and all 'Bots except Wasp and Illusion:Again with that? Give it a rest already!

Author:Anyway, I needed Wasp as a femme, you'll have to figure out the reasons why later on your own time.

Bumblebee:Has any one seen Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? I have'nt seen them since yesterday.

Jetfire:You know them, they are always causing trouble.

Jetstorm:Look out! Behind you The Twins.

Author:I'm gonna end this before it gets ugly. Go to__, its awesome.

All 'Bots:WAIT DON-*Chapter has ended*


	15. Meeting family

Chapter 15: Meeting family

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/

_Thought_

^twin Comm Speak^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

_**ACTION**_

*CRYING OR GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT*

* * *

**NEXT DAY CHILDREN ARE ON BASE**

The 'Bots had just raced into the base when Ratchet came walking in and was nearly run over by Bumblebee. "Watch it Bumblebee."

"Some one's grumpier then usual today." said Bumblebee. All the 'Bots had transformed but Illusion.

"Hey, Illusion. Why aren't you transforming? Come on slow poke." said Sideswipe.

"Just wait, I need Andy to get out." Illusion had activated his holoform, to help Andy out.

"What happened to her any way?" asked Sunstreaker.

"She was climbing a tree yesterday after we got home, she fell and you can imagen the rest of the story." said Alex.

"I landed on my knee. That was a tall tree, the branch broke under me easily." said Andy coming out of Illusion's back seat.

"Here let me help." said Miko.

"I'm fine, don't need help. Just need the stupid cruches." Andy said. When she got her cruches she started swinging on them.

"Don't do that you'll..." Kithra's warning was too late. Andy slipped and fell on her face.

"Ow!" exclaimed Andy. "Alex, I can get up by myself."

"You'll fall agian." he said to her.

"No I won't." Andy glared at her brother when he tried to help her up.

Alex put up his hand in defeat "Fine, I won't help you."

Andy got up all by herself grabbed her cruches and went over to where the TV was. "Come on guys. There's a marathon of action movies, it's runnning all day. Who's in?"

"I'm in." Miko ran over to the TV.

"Me too." said Kithra.

"Let it begin!" yelled Raf.

"Let's go." said Alex.

"We're in!" axclaimed all the younglings plus Mirage, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ironhide.

"They are all so immature." said Chromia under her breath.

"Leave them be. As long as they're not causing trouble, I'm fine with it." said Ratchet.

"Loosen up a bit sis. Come watch the movies with us. It'll be fun." said Elita-1.

"Come on, you know you can't resist." said Arcee.

"ACHOOOO!" Kithra had sneezed "Sorry."

"Vampire sneeze Kithra. I don't wanna get sick." said Miko.

"Yeah. Vampire sneeze, gotta remember, vampire sneze." Kithra said to herself.

"Alright, now that your down quoting SpiderMan, LET THE MOVIE MARATHON BEGIN!" Andy exclaimed.

"Don't harm yourself, Andy." said Chromia.

"Come on, do I ever really get hurt?" Andy looked down at her knee "OK, don't answer that."

"Let me help you get up there." said Illusio.

"I can do it myself, thank you very much." said Andy stubornly.

"Atleast let me help." said Alex.

"No, I can make it." Andy said. She only went up four more steps and she was there "HA! I got here all on my own."

"Sit on the couch before you hurt yourself again." said Wasp.

"I can't hurt myself...farther then this." Andy said, gesturing to her knee.

"What's the first movie?" Miko asked.

"Uhm. Wait, here it is. The first movie is... _R.L Stine's The Huanting Hour: Don't think about it._" said Kithra.

"Cool, R.L Stine's work." said Raf.

"Awesome." said Elita-1.

**MEANWHILE ON THE NEMESIS**

"So, are you gonna make me help you contacted them?" asked Soundwave.

"Maybe. I just want to see them when I tell them." responded Knockout.

"Well, how and when are you going to get that cha... Look out, here she comes." said Soundwave.

"WHat are you two mechs doing?" Morritan asked.

"Nothing that concerns you femme." said Knockout.

"Now, don't talk to me like that. I'm trying to be friendly." she said.

"Doesn't really sound that way." said Knockout.

"Come on, I'm trying to be friendly." said Morritan.

"I'm gonna go now." Knockout stood up and left for his room. Soundwave did the same.

_LATER KNOCKOUT'S ROOM_

Knockout was looking at a pic he had of his brother and sister. He remembered the times he took care of them. He remembered everything he did for them, even though they didn't even know that he was helping them. _Why did mom and dad get rid of you, they just left you in that abandoned warehouse. I wanted to stay with you, but they didn't let me. I wish I could tell you guys._

"Knockout, I have an idea." Soundwave knocked on Knockout "Let me in."

"Come in. What's your idea?" asked Knockout.

"We could say your going out for a drive, I'll say I'll be flying by myself. I'll give you the coordinates." said Soundwave in a whisper.

"Well, that sounds like a great idea." said Knockout.

"It is. Now, when do you want to tell them? Hey what's that in your servo?" Soundwave asked.

"Nothing, just nothing." said Knockout puting the picture in his subspace.

"Anyway. When?" Soundwave asked again.

"Now. I need to tell them as soon as possible." Knockout said.

"Alright, right now we're over a forest. You go first, I'll come after 20 minutes." Soundwave said. Knockout left to tell Megatron.

_COMMAND CENTER_

"Lord Megatron I'm going out for a drive." said Knockout when he got the the command center.

"You can't stay out too long." said Megatron.

"I won't." said Knockout, he left threw the GB.

Half an hour later, Soundwave came in to ask permission to take a flight. "Soundwave, what do you need?"

"Just to ask...Permission...to go on...a flight." Soundwave cut peices of some conversations, he didn't let just anyone hear his actual voice. Not even Megatron, even though he is Megatrons most trusted followers, well maybe not for long.

"Permision granted." said Megatron. Soundwave left, and when he came to the exit he flew to the coordinates he gave Knockout.

"Took you long enough. You said 20, it's been 30." complained Knockout.

"Do you want me to help with the contacted?" asked Soundwave.

"Yeah, come on I need to tell them."

"Look Knockout. This takes a few minutes to be patiant." said Soundwave. "Got it. They just have to pick up."

**AUTOBOT BASE. GEUSS WHO'S CALLING...**

"Who could that be? Wheeljack doesn't usually call, and everyone's on base. Wonder who it could be?" asked Ratchet to himself.

_"Well hello fellow medic. How are you?"_ it was Knockout.

"Knockout!? What do _you_ want?" asked Ratchet.

_"So, how are Wasp and Bumblebee?" asked Knockout "Haven't seen them in a while. I want to talk to those two."_

"No. They will not come and 'talk' to you." exclaimed Ratchet, that got the attention of the younglings and the humans.

"Ratchet, who are you talking to?" Raf asked.

"No one." Ratchet said sturnly.

"Then why do you look nervouse?" asked Illusion.

"He's hiding something. GET HIM!" exclaimed Wasp.

"NOO!" Ratchet started to run, but the younglings cought him and Wasp went over to the comm. link.

"Who is this. Bee come here." said Wasp.

"Don't you remember? It's me." said Knockout, Bee had just walked there and heard what he said.

"Knockout? What do you want?" asked Bumblebee.

_"Just to talk in private with you two, then I'll be out of your circiutry."_ he responded. _"Here are the coordinates_(i am really bad at real coordinates i'm just gonna pick a random coordinates:|)_ Latitude 233.9 Longitude 93.2."_

Bumblebee and Wasp looked over at the rest of the younglings and Ratchet, they laughed. They were sitting on him. "Alright. We're on our way." said Wasp.

_"I'll be waiting."_

"Alright, I just put in the coordinates. Let's go sis." Bumblebee buzzed.

"Hurry, before Ratchet can get free from the rest." said Wasp running through the bridge.

_SOME WHERE IN A FOREST_

"Look who just got here. Glad to see me?" asked Knockout once he saw his brother and sister come throught the bridge.

"Now, what do want?" asked Bumblebee.

"Just, going to tell you a secret. A secret that might change your mind about alot of things" Knockout responded.

"Like what?" asked Wasp.

"Oh you know, things like how to attacked your older brother." Knockout said casualy.

"Wait, what? We don't have any living family members." Wasp said.

"Well, your looking at one right now."

Wasp and Bumblebee were taken aback after that statement. They didn't know what to do when Knockout hugged them. "I wish I would've told you two sooner." with that said he transformed and drove away.

"Bee, do you think he really..." Wasp trailed off.

"I don't know." Bee told his sister.

(Ratchtet, we need a bridge.)

(You two are in trouble when you come back.)

The twins waited for the GB. When the swirly greenish blue vortex popped up they hesitated, but went in after they thought about what Knockout had said.

* * *

A/C:

Author:Well, what do you guys think?

Wasp:Cool. Does this mean Knockout is...

Author:...A main character?, yes and so is Soundwave.

Bee:Right now, you have two storys, right?

Author:Yup.

Bee:And in both Wasp and I are related to a 'Con?

Author:Pretty much.

Knockout:SO what's up with the updates? They're getting slower.

Author:Sorry about the slow updates. Life's been getting in the way, and I'm starting school in like a week. But I'll try too make them less late and keep in mind that english is my second Language, many words I do not know, and I will spell them how they sound or put in a different word. Well thank you for reading, now it's tiem for reviewing. You can tell me what I'm doinfg wrong, what I'm doing good, or things you just get confused about. Only construstive critisism and no flames, no flamer aloud here. Till next up time readers XD


	16. Important Author note READ IT

Author Note for ya'll

Hey guys, been a while. For this story, I have two pretty long chapters for this story, and for chapter 16 I'm not even half way through retyping!, so bare with me please? After I type up the 17th chapter I'll put in another wait so that I can type up chapter 7 and 8. Don't worry, they are not too long and I will update. Its just, I'm already getting a little behind in my homework thanks to MATH! And also there are a few ideas that just won't leave me ALONE! There might be more delays. I now have religious school on Sundays, and I lack motivation. Don't blame me, all these things are gnawing at me, now I have imsomnia. That means I can't sleep at night no matter how hard I try, and I keep dozing off in math, it the last class I have every other day and doesnt help that my math teachers daughter is morI entertaining then her.(her daughter is maybe a first grader, maybe kindergarten) my mom is putting too much pressure on me, why dI'd she have to be a perfectionist? She always wants everything I do to be perfected, sucks for me. I just need extra help in school that all, at least I only have like four core classes, the rest are actually fun. Well I see you guys in my chapter. Sorry about the delays and all, well bye❕❕❕❕❕


	17. No name, but BREAKDOWN IS BACK

Chapter 16

(Comm speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM SPEAK:::

/text/

_Thought_

^twin Comm Speak^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

_**ACTION**_

*CRYING OR GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT*

I haz returned. Yay! Unless you r hater.

* * *

WASP AND BUMBLEBEE HAVE RETURNED TO BASE

"Did Knockout hurt you? What did he tell you two?" asked Ratchet once the two walked through the GB.

"Nothing we just want to go to our rooms." Bumblebee buzzed.

"We're ok Ratchet." said Wasp, reassuring the medic. Bumblebee and Wasp walked to their rooms.

"Who's going to take us home?" asked Kithra, gesturing to her and Raf.

"I'll take you, Andy's house is close to both of yours." said Illusion.

"Thanks Illusion." said Raf.

"No problem, guys. Text me if Wasp and/or Bumblebee come out and say anything about what Knockout told them." Illusion looked at the other 'Bots that didn't have some one to take home.

"We will." said Sideswipe.

"Thanks guys." said Elita, she transformed to her motorcycle mode and Alex got on.

"Come on let's go!" said Miko, as Bulkhead transformed.

"Text us." Illusion reminded them, and he transformed, and Andy, Kithra, and Raf got inside.

"We will, we will." Sunstreaker insisted. Bulkhead, Arcee, Illusion, and Elita-1 left to take the children home. all were half way to their kids' house when Sideswipe texted all of them.

/U guys r nvr going 2 blieve this./ Sideswipe texted.

/Wat happen? Did Wasp and BB tell wat happend?/ Elita texted back.

/Kinda. Some one just contacted us. Could you bring back the children too?/ Sunstreaker text.

/Sure, we r heding back rite now./ Illusion texted back.

"Guys change of plans. We're going back." he said to his passengers, he made a U turn.

"Illusion what happened?" Andy asked.

"Something came up."

"What?" asked Kithra.

"Sideswipe didn't tell me." said Illusion.

"Guess we'll just find out when we get there." said Raf.

(STRIKE THAT! IT'S KNOCKOUT TAKE THE CHILDREN HOME NOW!) Jetstorm commned everyone in panic.

(Make up your mind.) Arcee commned back angrily.

"Change of plans Jack. Let's take you home." said Arcee.

"Alright, stay alive Arcee." Jack said.

"Ha ha." Arcee laughed sarcastically.

"(SOUNDWAVE IS WITH HIM, HURRY!) it was Ratchet.

"Hold on Jack." Arcee sped off as fast as she could without wobbling to Jack's house.

(Arcee, don't go too fast.) Illusion commend in before he lost sight of her.

(I'm not.) she commned back.

(Just don't hurt Jack.)

"You guys are getting us really confused, if you turn around one more time, I'm going to scream." Andy said.

"Yeah Illusion. Stop doing that, what's going on." asked Raf.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." said Illusion. "Raf, your home."

"Thanks." he said.

"Bye Raf." said both girls at once.

"Let's go." said Kithra.

"Next stop's stop is your house, Kithra." Illusion said.

"Alright, thanks." Kithra said plainly. The three were quiet the rest of the way to Kithra's house and Any didn't say anything until she got home.

"Hey Alex." said Andy when she got out of Illusion's back seat.

"Hey." said Alex.

"See ya guys." said Andy.

"Bye guys." Elita said. "What do think happened?"

"I don't know. We need to get back ASAP." Illusion said. "Metal to the Pedal!" they sped off to base.

"We're here. What happened? No one seems to be hurt. How did they even figure out how to pass through all the heavy security?" Elita asked.

"I have no idea." said Jetfire. "There's no possible way they could've passed through all the security we have."

"Well if Andy were here she would say, and I quote, 'Nothings impossible.'(I say that whenever someone says something's impossible)" said Illusion.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Jetfire said.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on? I was in my room and I fell into recharge. I woke up when I heard loud thumping, but I just ignored it. What happened?" Wasp asked.

"It was Kockout. He and Soundwave came through the bridge, we weren't here, we were taking the children home. How did you not here them? From what I heard thought the comm. link they were panicking." said Elita.

"Hey!" said Sideswipe.

"No offense. I still love you." Elita-1 grabbed his servo and put her helm on his shoulder.

"Anywho, how?" asked Illusion.

Wasp just shrugged. "I don't know."

"Wasp, what was all that noise?" asked Bumblebee, coming from his room rubbing his optics.

"I'm not going through it again." said Illusion, walking over to the bot sized couch.

"_Knockout_ and Soundwave came through bridge, they," she pointed over to the other 'Bots that have charges. "weren't here, taking the children home." Wasp made much shorter then what she had originally heard.

"Wait, _Knockout_?!" Bumblebee switched to their twin bond ^I don't think we should tell them just yet, what would they think?^

^I don't wanna know. If we tell them now, Ratchet would be mad at us for not telling them until now, instead of when we returned.^

^True. But I'm not sure if we should tell them today. Knockout and Soundwave came thought the GB and the others are pretty mad right would be better.^

^Alright then Bee, tomorrow.^

THREE DAYS LATER, IN THE EVENING.

"Bee!, don't push me." said Wasp. It had been three days since the Knockout and Soundwave incident, and since they agreed on telling Ratchet.

"Alright, but this time we have to tell Ratchet, at least. We'll have to tell the others eventually." beeped Bumblebee.

"He's in the MedBay. I saw room this morning going from his room to the MedBay. That mech spends too much time in there." Wasp said. They walk over to the MedBay doors(I put MedBay in this sentence too many times, I think). Wasp knocked on the door. "Ratchet?"

"What do you want?" Ratchet asked irritated.

"We need to tell you something, we haven't any one else." Bumblebee said.

"What happened?" he asked more sincerely.

"Knockout told us something thatvery well shocked us." said Wasp.

"What did he tell you guys?" Racthet asked with worry. "You can tell me."

"He uh… he said he's our brother." Bumblebee said.

"WHAT!?" Ratchet was expecting to hear something like 'You were taken from the Decepticond when you were sparklings.' or 'I am your father(sorry guys couldn't resist, even though I'm not a big Star Wars fan, this was for them if any of you that read this like Star Wars)' "How did he tell you this? In his usual lying tone or… how?"

"He said it like he meant it. Then said he wished he could have told us sooner, hugged us and then drove off." Wasp beeped.

"Hm. Next time he does come through the Ground Bridge I'm going to run a test to check if you three really are siblings." said Ratchet.

"Thanks Ratchet... and could you not tell the others? We don't want them to know. Especially Arcee." said Bumblebee.

"They will know when I do the test." Ratchet said.

"Thanks Ratchet." said Bumblebee, and both hugged Ratchet. Arcee then walked in.

"Awww. Isn't that cute." she said.

"Quiet you." Ratchet looked at Arcee with a angry glare, she just is laughed.

"Come on you guys, you haven't had your daily energon. Remember last time you two and the others didn't have energon for three days?" Arcee said.

"Yeah." the twins said.

_Flashback_

_"WASP! BUMBLEBEE! STOP! Wait that is not a toy! SIDESWIPE! NO, no more energon. Jetfire! Jetstorm!" exclaimed a very angry Ratchet._

_"AAAHHHH! They got me, they got meee!" Mirage had been captured by the younglings(the younglings are on a cybertronian version of a sugar high :D). They had already captured Arcee, Chromia, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack. Now they had Mirage._

_"Run everyone ruuun!" exclaimed Bulkhead from where the sparklings were keeping them "hostage"._

_"It's useless Bulk. I've fought off armies of Decepticons, but nothing is worse then to be held hostage by eight sparklings." said Wheeljack, he thought that visiting that day would be a good idea, oh how wrong he was. "I had to come here. Just wanted to see the sparklings. Didn't know they were gonna be this way. What did you feed these guys, anyway?"_

_"Ask Optimus. He was supposed to feed them today. None of us could get those eight to eat for three days. If he fed them all the energon of the three days he missed, I am going to offline him." said Arcee with gritted denta._

_"HELP THEY GOT ME!" exclaimed Ratchet._

_"So welcome to where we're being held "hostage". How'd they get you?" asked Chromia._

_"I wasn't looking. But they got Ironhide cornered." said Ratchet, three seconds later Ironhide was dragged in by Elita-1, Bumblebee, Wasp, Illusion and Jetfire. They giggled and ran out._

_"Get back you little demon sparklings!" exclaimed Ironhide. Everyone else gave him looks of agreement._

_"But, den we would be in twouble." said Elita-1._

_"You already are." said Chromia._

_"We only get twouble wen we gotsed cought." said Jetfire._

_"Oh no you are all in trouble." said Arcee. Two hours passed and the sparklings got really tired, they all slowed down and fell asleep._

_HALF HOUR AFTER THE SPARKLINGS FALL ASLEEP._

_Tailgate, Optimus, Bluestreak, Blurr and a few others had come back from the field. They came into the base they saw the sparklings recharging deeply all over the metal floor. Blurr heard something coming from the storage closet in the room,_

_"I-wonder-what-that-noise-is-?-" he sped over to the closet opened it and was shocked. "Why-are-you-in-there-?-And-why-are-you-all-tied-up-?-Why-are-all-the-sparklings-recharging-on-the-floor-?-This-is-not-very-good-sparkling-sitter-behavior-!-AND-WHY-IS THE-BASE-A-MESS-?!-"_

_"They all went berserk. Who fed them today?" Chromia asked._

_"I-did-!-" exclaimed Blurr._

_"You!?" exclaimed Mirage._

_"Yeah-!-" said Blurr._

_"What kind of energon did you give them?!" Arcee exclaimed when she was untied by Optimus, she grabbed on to his neck(almost like when you grab someone by the collar and threaten them). Blurr panicked, Arcee was really mad. She was one of the first to be cought becuase she didn't think that the sparklings were gonna be like that._

_"Warm-low-grade,-what-else-?-I-now-what-they-are-supposed-to-drink-.-They-hadn't-eaten-for-three-days,-so-I-gave-them-more-when-they-asked-.-Was-that-wrong-?-" he asked._

_Everyone looked at him angrily. "YES!"_

_End Flashback_

"I remember. I was the one that cought Chromia." said Wasp.

"I cought Wheeljack." said Bumblebee.

"True. Now come, time for energon." Arcee gestured over to the rec. room.

"Energony goodness here I come." said Bumblebee.

"Really?" Arcee laughed slightly. "Come, almost time to pick up the children. But the energon first."

"Alright Arcee." said Wasp, she hugged her mom figure. The two finished their energon and headed off to pick up the children and drop them off at school.

NEMESIS, KNOCKOUT AND SOUNDWAVE ARE DISCUSSING WHILE WALKING DOWN THE HALL

"So how did they react? Were they surprised or just in awe?" Soundwave asked.

"A mixture of surprise, awe, and disbelief." Knockout replied.

"Cool." Soundwave said.

"What do you think those 'Bots will do if we appear again? I didn't see Wasp or Bumblebee there. Wonder where they were? Wonder if they told anyone that I'm their brother?"

"They might have. Are we going there again? Maybe they already told at least someone."

"Your right Soundwave. Tomorrow a-" Knockout was interrupted by Breakdown(yes, I think in a perfect world Breakdown doesn't die).

"Hey, where have you been? Haven't seen you all week." he asked.

"I've been just waiting around. It gets boring around here. And I haven't seen you around all week, now have I?" Knockout asked, trying to get free from his friend.

"Well maybe not. I've been on missions, Megatron just won't leave me be." said Breakdown.

"But, I'm always your partner. How come I didn't come with you?!" Knockout asked angrily.

"They were solo missions. Sorry KO." he said appoligeticly.

"Oh, thanks for telling me." Knockout said plainly. "Come on Soundwave." Soundwave followed him to his room. Breakdown waited for them to close the door, he walked to the door and eavesdropped on them.

"So now that you saw them, what are you going to do?" asked Soundwave.

"I'm thinking of joining them. They are my brother and sister, I want to join the Autobots." Knockout said very clearly. Breakdown heard this and nearly fell over, his best friend's siblings were Autobots, and he wanted to join them. _I can't believe this,_ he thought _He wants to join the Autobots, his siblings are enemies, and he told Soundwave instead of me?!_

"This is just... well if you really are sure these two are your brother and sister, then I support you. See you tomorrow." Soundwave walked out of Knockout's room to see a very very surprised Breakdown. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." Breakdown said, he was still a little shocked.

"Hey soundwave close my door after you leave." Knockout came to close his door, when he saw Soundwave pointed at Breakdown. "He heard didn't he? Come on Breakdown I'll you the whole thing.

* * *

A/N/O/W:

Author: Just if your wondering A/N/O/W means author note or whatever. Any who, sorry for the whole irregular updates. I can't really promise anything until I am sure of how my schedule will cooperate. Try not to get frustrated, please?

Wasp: Blah, blah, blah. Will there be action soon?

Alejandra: When am I going to show up? It's been chapters since you last even mentioned me. Not fair, or how about little Ariana here?

Ariana: Yeah, I wanna be in here too.

Author: Don't worry, I have a chapter that(Warning this is some spoiler alert for(maybe(ha a parentheses in parentheses)) a few chapters) Andy, Alex, Ariana, and their whole family is moving to Hawaii for two years, to try to find Alejandra. So... good luck with that. And Wasp, soon, very very soon

Alejandra:*Sticks tongue out at Author, Author just smiles* Whatever.

Ariana:Am I going to be in there?

Author: Yes.

Andy:Forgot to ask you this last time, WHY DID MAKE FALL OFF A TREE?!

Author: Hey calm down. There are many kids in my school that have hurt them selfs and broken a limb, I just chose out of a hat. Plus their's this one kid, he always has a broken limb, he's in my english class...

Wasp: Too much info. Want the people who read to find us?

Author: They can't find me. I don't think any one that knows me has ever, and will never find me.

Everyone, but Author: You never know.

Author: Quiet yous. Let's just end chapter before I think about hurting you all.

Miko:What ever.

Author: Thats it!*Runs over to Miko to attack her*

End Of Chapter


	18. He's your WHAT!

Chapter 17: He's your WHAT?!

(Comm. speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM. SPEAK:::

/Text/

Thought

^Twin Comm Speak.^

PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD

*CRYING AND GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT.*

* * *

"Wow. So your creators just left them to offline in that old factory. Not even a Decepticon would to that. We have respect for sparklings, not always though." said Breakdown, after hearing Knockout tell him what happened when Wasp and Bumblebee still had been with him so many decades ago.

"Yeah. I begged my parents that I stay with Wasp and Bumblebee, but they waited until I fell into recharge. I remember the next day I was with my parents, Bee and Wasp no where in sight." said Knockout, feeling mad at his creators.

"So when we leaving?" Breakdown asked casually. Knockout and Soundwave were very startled by the question.

"What? Your serious? They'll get suspicious if I dissapear, but the three of us all at once? Things could get ugly." said Knockout.

"Well I have an idea. You will dissapear, then next time we battle the Autobots, we'll pretend they offlined us." Breakdown was trying not too gag when he said the last part.

"They'll think I ran off again, maybe. How surprised they'll be." said Knockout.

"True. And I'll just leave." said Soundwave.

"Wha-? That'll be obvliouse Soundwave. But we'll see how things turn out." said Knockout. Breakdown, and Soundwave walked out of Knockout's room and went to their own.

BASE TWO WEEKS LATER, CHILDREN ARE THERE, BULKHEAD ON PATROL

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY SHOE ALEX! GIVE IT BACK OR SO HELP ME!-" Andy didn't finish that sentence, cuase if you know her she fell. She wasn't supposed to be running, especaily with her crutches. Her knee was getting better, but she was still supposed to not move around too much, she would be better in about a week, was what her doctor said. That was hard when your brother stole something thats yours or your using constantly. First it was one of her crutches, then her DS, then her iPod, and right now her shoe. The others kept chasing the two to catch her and her brother.

"Stop running Alex. Your sister's down, again." said Chromia.

"Why didn't you guys stop him in the first place? You are giant robots, you could've grabbed him right there and then." said Andy. "Now give me my shoe back."

"Make me." said Alex. Andy threatened to throw one of her crutches at him and he flinched. "I was just jokin'. Here ya go sis."

"Thanks. Guys I can get up on my own." Andy shooed the others that were trying to help her. "I'm not helpless."

"Fine. Just don't hurt yourself further then this." said Raf.

"Alright. Let's watch TV, I'm bored." said Andy.

"There's a Movie marathon of terror today(I love movies, I'll put marathons of them often so expect them)." said Kithra. "Plus after their giving an R.L Stine's The Haunting Hour Marathon afterwards."

"Yay." said Andy, putting her hands in the air.

The children were walking to the little area where the TV set is and so were the younglings when the space bridge opened. No one was even close to the controls. Three figueres were appearing through the vortex. Ratchet, Wasp, Bumblebee, Andy, Miko, and Kithra were the only ones that were getting closer(they fear NOTHING). The others were either some place else like the training room(Chromia, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jetstorm) or their own rooms(Jetfire, Arcee, and Elita), or they just didn't move from where they were. The three figueres got closer, and they could tell exactly who they were. Wasp, and Bumblebee got closer to the red one and hugged him.

"Knockout!" they both exlcaimed as they were hugging their brother.

"Hey, haven't seen you two in weeks." Knockout said.

"Knockout, Ratchet wants to do a genetics test. To make sure that you our brother. We told him that we know your our brother, we can feel it." said Wasp.

"But he insists we do the test. Just to be sure. Ratchet gets annoying like that." said Bumblebee.

"Really? Well let's not keep that impatient mech waiting." said Knockout, Ratchet shot him a warning glare.

"The three of you sit down." said Ratchet, after the entered the MedBay. "I'm going to draw some energon. It won't hurt...too much." Knockout, Wasp, and Bumblebee looked at one another and then agreed silently.

"Don't hurt him on purpose Ratchet." said Wasp.

"I won't...much." Ratchet said under his breath.

"I heard that." said Wasp, Bumblebee, and Knockout. Ratchet just sighed and grumbled under his breath.

"Wha...How...And Why..." was all that the others could say before the humans, except Andy Miko Kithra and Raf, started screaming at all the 'Bots and 'Cons. Mirage just turned invisible, he was in that much awe.

"Come on guys, it's obvious they were siblings. First Knockout lets them escape, then he just tells them that he's their brother, then he comes through the GB, and now he's here again and those two hug him." Andy said.

"Makes sense, Andy." said Miko.

"I think that's the first time that I've heard hear 'sense' and 'Andy' and the 'sense' doesn't have 'no' or 'doesn't make' at the beginning." said Jack. Everyone laughed excepted Andy, Miko, Kithra.

"YOU'RE just jealous cause you can't have fun like we can." said Miko.

"Don't get him mad. The boring ones are always the most violent." Kithra whispered.

"HEY! How about instead of arguing, we can sneak into the MedBay, and take a peek at what's going on?" asked Andy.

"Oooh! I'm in!" exclaimed Miko.

"Hey guys, I have strawberries." Alex took out the bag of berries from his backpack, walked over to where the others were. Andy tackled him immediately.

"MINE! VICTORY!" Andy grabbed the strawberries from a dazed Alex, and ran to the halls. The 'Bots and two 'Cons stared off the way Andy fled, then looked at Alex with confused looks.

"Ow." he said.

"Why?" asked Arcee.

"Let's just say, if you're ever holding strawberries and my sister is in the room and she can see you, you better braise yourself. I can't believe I forgot about that." said Alex.

"Well, if we want any strawberries, we better go catch her now. She can climb almost anything. So... We'll need somebody's help." said Kithra, she looked over at Soundwave. "You look like you might be able to reach her, will you help us?"

Soundwave looked over at the Autobots, he got glares from Ironhide, Chromia, and Elita-1. But the rest nodded, and he followed the children to the hall of rooms. After he left Breakdown was the only 'Con left there. Everything was silent for ten minutes, that's when Soundwave grabbed Andy's strawberries, and all heck broke loose.

"AAAHHH! A RABID ANDY! RUUUUUUNNNNN!" exclaimed Alex.

When Andy noticed that someone had taken her strawberries, she went berserk. She spotted Soundwave out of the corner of her eye and pounced at him.

"LAZERBEAK DEPLOY!" Soundwave exclaimed. Lazerbeak quickly deployed, grabbed Andy by the top of her shirt, went to the Rec. Room and dropped her on Illusion's head. The other children ran after Lazerbeak.

"Hi Illusion." Andy waved from her upside down position.

"Hey, what was with tackling your brother and running away with those...red things?" he asked.

"They're called Strawberries silly." said Andy. "And I really like Strawberries, I go all berserk when there's strawberries, you just never know if they are going to be sweet, sour, or both(I got the whole 'tackle and run away with Strawberries from a dream, after i had like a medium sized thingy of Strawberries. I just love Strawberries)." said Andy.

Everyone just sighed and went on with their own business. When Bulkhead came in, when he transformed, he stopped dead in his tracks, Soundwave was with the children, Breakdown was just standing there and talking with Andy, who was confusing him with what ever she was talking about, and Knockout was walking in from the MedBay giving Wasp a piggy back ride(I couldn't help it, it just puts a very satisfied picture in my head), Bulkhead couldn't believe his optics. He was not denying, but still he was not excepting that those three 'Cons were on base, their base, he fainted.


	19. Tease him, and be dismantled

Chapter 18: Tease him, and be dismantled

(Comm. speak.)

:::PRIVATE COMM. SPEAK:::

/Text/

Thought

^Twin Comm Speak.^

PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD

*CRYING AND GASPING AND STUFF LIKE THAT.*

0o0

"BULKHEAD!" exclaimed Miko.

"What's wrong with him?" Andy asked.

"We heard big crash. What happen?" asked Jetfire and Jetstorm, running into the room.

"He fainted. Maybe saw Breakdown, Soundwave, and I. He didn't expect this, so he uh, well...he fainted." said Knockout.

"Well, Duh." Wasp said, jokingly. "But seriously, will he be ok?"

"Yeah. Just shock, not much. Maybe we should explain it very carefully." said Ratchet.

Bulkhead groaned and sat up. "Woah, that was weird. I just imagined that Breakdown was talking to Andy, Soundwave was talking with the rest of the children, and Knockout was giving Wasp a piggy back ride." he got up looked around and saw Breakdown talking to Andy again, Soundwave was with the rest of the children, and Knockout out was giving Bumblebee(bet you thought it was going to be Wasp) a piggy back ride.

"Hehehe. That wasn't your imagination, Bulk." said Wasp.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Bulkhead said to himself.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything, he's just our brother, and he brought friends." Bumblebee said, and if he had a mouth he would have a mischievous smile, but Wasp sure had a creepy one.

"He's starting to rub off on you two." said Ratchet.

"Oh please, he's not a big influence, not even a small influence. And he has only been here for like half an hour." said Wasp.

"Yeah, I'm just an older brother." Knockout said, his signature smirk on his face, everyone just laughed.

NEMESIS

"Dad, have you seen Knockout or Soundwave or even Breakdown? I'm worried about Knockout...and Soundwave and Breakdown, of course." Stormclaw asked her father.

"No, I have not. Hm, as a matter of fact I haven't seen them all day." said Megatron.

"Last time I saw them was yesterday at night. They all looked like they were going to their rooms, but I don't think they went there at all." she said.

"..." Megatron didn't say anything. He knew how much those three(plus Lazerbeak) meant to his daughter, they were her best friends.

"Where could they have gone?" Stormclaw asked herself.

"We'll find them sweet spark." Megatron told his daughter to try and comfort her.

BASE, CHILDREN HAVE GONE HOME

"Soundwave, Breakdown, do you think Stormclaw will notice us missing?" Knockout asked them.

"Come on, she would notice us gone the second she woke up from recharge this morning." said Breakdown.

"True. But, I feel guilty for leaving and not even telling her." Knockout said.

"Yeah, and you miss her cause you love her." said Soundwave.

"Very true. 'OH, Knockout. I miss you so!' " Breakdown said with a high pitch voice imitating Stormclaw(but that was an epic fail). Soundwave played back kissy noises, and took out flower petals from his sub space and threw them up in the air, mostly aimed at Knockout. Lazerbeak flew in circles above Knockout, chirping.

"Very mature guys." Knockout said rolling his optics. They walked into the room the others were at.

"Do we want to ask?" Wasp and Bumblebee asked their older brother.

"Uh..No, no you don't." he responded sternly.

"Come on, you know you lo-" Breakdown was cut off when Knockout put his servo over his very big mouth plate.

"Say one more word and you can say good bye to your other optic!" Knockout exclaimed.

"Fine." Breakdown held his servos up in defeat.

"Breakdown, tell us." Wasp whispered.

"Well, you see-" Breakdown got a warning glare from Knockout, that said 'You tell them, say good bye to your mouth.' "I'll tell you later." he whispered back, Knockout(thankfully) didn't hear that.

"Why don't you want to tell us?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because if you knew, you might never talk to him again." Soundwave said.

"This is the last thing that would come to my mind." Arcee said.

"What?" all the younglings asked.

"Knockout threatening someone for something other than messing up his paint job, Soundwave throwing flowers, organic flowers, in the air, and Lazerbeak flying around in circles making mocking chirp noises. All in all in our base." she said.

"True, but isn't this entertaining?" Wasp asked.

"Yes. Very." said Bulkhead.

"Quiet you!" Knockout exclaimed.

"Make me." Wasp said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uhm...no never mind." Wasp said.

"Meet me here in two earth hours." Breakdown whispered to the twins.

"Gotcha." they whispered back.

"What did you tell them?" Knockout asked.

"Oh nothing, just nothing." Breakdown said, and he walked away. Wasp and Bumblebee started snickering.

Knockout glared at his younger siblings "Run."

"Why?" they asked.

"You know why, now if you want a chance to survive, run." he said in a calm voice.

"Uhm, Wasp, I think he's right, so. We. Should. RUN!" Bumblebee exclaimed and made a break for the exit leading outside.

Wasp hesitated and stood still and stared at Knockout but then, "AHHHHH!" and she made a break for the corridors and nearly bumped into Chromia.

"Works every time." Knockout said.

"Huh?" Chromia tilted her head, Optimus had cleared everything out with everyone on base after the little 'incident' with Bulkhead. Ironhide walked in behind her

"Oh, with Starscream and Moriton's sparklings, they are always misbehaving, especially Jetfury. So I do empty threats." he said. "Wonder if those two can handle them without my advise."

"What do you know about taking care of sparklings?" Arcee asked.  
"If you must know, I was training to be a medic back on Cybertron, so sparkling care was something I learned. Though, I had to teach some stuff to Breakdown here." Knockout said smugly.

"Well duh, I am your assistant." he said.

"Maybe Ratchet can teach you more." Knockout said and ran out to find his brother and sister.

"Fine, come with me." Ratchet said to Breakdown.

"Ok." Breakdown agreed with suspicion in his voice.

"Chromia, we barely see you, what do you do when your not here? Besides the training room? You can't spend all your time there." Arcee asked her sister.

"Come," Chromia said to her younger sister.

"Uh, ok." Arcee agreed.

"*whisper**whisper**whisper**whisper*" Chromia had whispered something into Arcee's audio.

"I am going to walk away now, going to pretend I did not hear that." Arcee said.

"Don't be so immature Arcee." Chromia said.

"I'm not listening, not listening at all." Arcee covered her audio receptors picked up the pace to her room.

"Well, that was unexpected." Jetfire said.

"Very unexpected indeed." Jetstorm agreed. They walked to their room, and Jetfire yawned.

"What did you tell her that made her so upset?" Sideswipe asked.

"You're still not old enoug- actually you're not mature enough to understand, you or your brother." Chromia said.

"Whatever." Sideswipe said. The only 'Con left was Soundwave, after Sideswipe talked there was silence, but not just any silence, it was awkward silence(the dreaded awkward silence, hate it).

"Awkward. Well, I'ma gonna break the silence." Illusion said.

"How?" Optimus asked.

"Just did." Illusion smiled.

"Alright It's getting late, everyone to there rooms." Ironhide said.

"The sooner you get there the sooner you'll wake up tomorrow." Chromia said. "I'm going to check on Arcee to make sure I didn't traumatize her."

"Fine." Sunstreaker said, Sideswipe grabbed Sunny's servo and ran to their room. "Hey, watch the finish, bro."

"I don't think that they will ever get girlfriends." Chromia said.

"Hey, I'm Sideswipe's girlfriend." Elita-1 said.

"Sorry, still can't believe you fell for that goof."

"You fell for Ironhide, didn't you?" Elita-1 said.

"Why you little-" Chromia started.

"Calm down, it's getting late, so everyone to their rooms." Ironhide said.

NEXT DAY, CHILDREN SCHOOL.

"Are you all excited for the school trip?" Raf asked the others.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Andy said.

"Only a few classes were picked to go on the trip, and coincidentally all our classes got picked.." Jack said.

"ANDY!" It had come from the other side of the court. Today was a nice day so the majority of the kids were outside eating lunch.

"Alex, hey." Andy said.

"Uhm, why aren't you eating lunch?" he asked.

"I forgot my lunch and I didn't bring money for lunch, so yeah." she said.

"Well, in that case, here." Alex said.

"But that's yours." Andy said.

"Not exactly." Alex turned the bag around and it said "Andy" on it.

"Oh, thanks Alex." Andy thanked her brother.

"No problem kid." Alex said and he walked away.

"You lost the bet!" Andy exclaimed, she stood on the bench and tackled Alex.

"Fu-"

"Language!" Kithra exclaimed as she came over. "I see you lost the bet, huh?"

"Guess so." Alex said, Andy was still on him, twisting his arm behind his back.

"What was the bet?" Miko asked.

"It was that he wouldn't call anyone a 'kid' for a whole week, but he only lasted a few days." Kithra said. Andy was still on Alex, when the principal came.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"He lost a bet." Kithra and Andy said at once.

"What was the bet, might I ask?" the principal asked.

"It was that he wouldn't call anyone a 'kid' for the whole week. But he lost just a minute ago." Andy explained.

"Though, at least I landed on the grass." Alex said.

"Alright, Andy, get off your brother, and all of you come with me." the principal beckoned Raf, Miko, Jack, Andy, Ale, and Kihtra to her.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Alex said.

"You didn't, but I was told to call all of you to the office anyway." she said. When they got there there came an announcement over the school speaker.

"School will be dismissed early due to fire alarm malfunctions." said a women over the speaker, then suddenly as if on cue, the fire alarm sounded and the sprinklers had turned on, making everyone wet.

"Come on, the office is around this corner." the principle said.

"Illusion!" Andy exclaimed.

"Hey, what's up?" Illusion asked.

"Well, we just found out that the fire alarm is malfunctioning and now we're all soaking wet." Alex said.

"Well, let's go. Everyone else was too lazy to get anything done today, except Wasp, Bee, Ratchet, and I. Which surprised me. Chromia, Arcee, and Optimus are usually doing stuff around the place."

"Hm, we'll make them go back to normal." Kithra, Andy, Raf, and Miko all looked at each other with evil smiles.

"Let's go before you give them more ideas." Alex said.

"I'm parked out front." Illusion said. Everyone walked out got into Illusion's seats. "Oh great, I'm going to be wet when we back to base."

"Don't whine you big sparkling." Miko said.

Raf, Andy, and Kithra looked at each other with evil smiles. "We have an idea for when we get to base. Which will wake the other 'Bots." the said in unison.

"Do you guys plan what you say?" Alex asked.

"No." the three said again in unison.

"I'm serious, it's creepy. And just when it's you three, when Miko is involved, it's even creepier." Jack said.

"You're just jealous becuase we are in sync." Kithra said.

"Not all the time." Andy and Alex said in unison.

"Now you two are doing it." Jack said.

"Oh well, get used to it." everyone but Jack said at once.

"We're here. Now get out!" Illusion exclaimed.

"Don't get so worked up. And we're going to need your help for this plan to work." Raf said.

"We're gonna need a bucket and a lot of water." Miko said.

"Oooh. I got water balloons in my backpack." Andy said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Remember. We were going to fill them with mustard and throw them from on top of the roof of the school." Andy replied gingerly taking out the water balloons from her backpack.

"Yeah- wait, we never agreed to do that." Alex said.

"Well, if you didn't agree you missed out on it." Andy said. "Where can I fill these."

"Outside. You, Raf, Miko, Kithra, and I will go fill these and you two will get Bumblebee, and Wasp in on the action." Illusion said.

"Alright." Jack and Alex said in unison(what can I say, I like it when people talk like that)

"Well, we fill these with water and we'll have everything ready." Illusion said. Well they put together prank and everyone that was being a lazy bum out of their berthrooms, and Ratchet and got everyone wet. The prankers were very satisfied, well, they were until when everyone that got wet ran after them. The Jettwins got hold of the humans. They took them to a room and locked the humans in their until they had to leave. That's when the other prankers were punished. Illusion, Wasp, and Bumblebee were tied up with duck tape(another use for duck tape) and rope, then came the punishment.

"Your not really going to do it are you?" Wasp asked.

"Oh, yes we are." Chromia said.

"To the brig(small excuse for a prison)." Arcee exclaimed.

"NOOOOO!" Illusion, Wasp, and Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Oh yes, you going to be splashed with water and then hung upside down for a whole earth hour." Ironhide said.

"Optimus your not gonna let them do this to us, are you?" Bumblebee asked.

"I was splashed with water too. So I'm going to let them do the punishment." he said.

"NOOOOO!"

A/N:  
Author: Hey, been a while.

Wasp: I hate you. it's been 2 months since you updated this story.

Author: So *Starts walking away*

Andy: You're not getting away*Tackles author*

Author: At least I updated. Now, get off me.

SC, KO, SW, BBB, Wasp, Illusion: I'm a goofy goober YEAH!

Author: Last time I let you guys watch that movie.

Stormclaw: But it's funny. They get drunk off of ice-cream.

Author: What do they put in that stuff, I'll never know, or want to find out.*Grabs cup of what looks like chocolate milk, and take a sip.* *Spit take* Oh gosh that's sugarless coffee!

Everyone but author: SERVES YOU RIGHT  
Author: Well, your judging. That's not nice.

TFA Grimlock: Me Grimlock want to be in story.

TFA Swoop: Me Swoop want to be in story too.

Author: You will when I get an idea that has you in it in TFA.

TFA Wasp: Wasp will get Bumblebot.

TFP Bumblebee: Whoa, creepy!

TFA Bumblebee: Tell me about it.

Author: Alright everyone from TFA to the other room, you come into the TFP room again and I will skin you! *Runs all TFA characters out to the other room* End this chapter now or I'll skin all of you.

Everyone but Author: Bye, you read now review.

Wasp: She Appreciates them.

Author: X-waveblaster-X gave me the idea for part of this


	20. Authors note, IM SO SORRY

AUTHORS NOTE! Alright guys, my email isn't working and I can't send the stories and chapter over to my iPad, so things will be down until further notice. Remember I work on a school computer and stuff gets blocked, so yeah, and the email working on neither my iPad or my school computer. IM SO SORRY, the school computer that I have is very crappy. It's the small MacBookAir, and they basically are the worstcomputer ever, so please don't get mad at me. Get mad at Outlook WebApp


	21. We can't take it!

Chapter 19:We can't take it!

(::Comm. speak.::)

:::PRIVATE COMM. SPEAK:::

/Text/

_Thought_

^Twin Comm Speak.^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

Note: Age is mentioned here, and not how I usually mention

* * *

"Oh, yes. This is what will happen, you will be splashed with ice cold water, then you will be tied together with duck-tape, rope, and some chains I found in one of the rooms." Ironhide said.

"This is going to be good." Chromia said.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was Agent Fowler. Optimus wasn't taking part in the little torture session so he answered. (:PRIME! We have an attack on a military base of-:) Fowler was distracted by the 'Bots fighting Illusion, Wasp, and Bumblebee. (:What are your people doing Prime?:)

"They are punishing those three." Optimus said.

(:Well, we have an attack on military base in Texas.:) he said.

"We are on our way." Optimus said Agent Fowler saluted and signed off. "Autobots, leave the three tied and keep them where Ratchet can keep an optic on them."

"Alright, if you say so." Sideswipe said. Ratchet put in the coordinates and everyone except him and the three tied up, left.

"Please Ratchet, free us. We did that for your own good." Wasp said.

"No."

"Everyone was still half in recharge."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no."

"You have a cold spark, you know that?" Illusion said.

"Yes, and if it were colder I would never fix you." he said.

"My brother didn't even help." Illusion said. "He's just usually invisible, so he's basically hiding all the time. He probably went with them on that mission. Left us here alone." he was mad at his brother, no doubt. Ratchet was on the monitor, when suddenly the three felt the rope loosen and the tape was starting to tear off.

"Thought I left you? Well, what kind of an older brother would I be to my little brother." he said.

"If I could only tell on you." Illusion wanted to punch his brother, but considering that he saved them, he couldn't.

"Don't be such a sparkling, bro."

"Let's run before Ratchet the Hatchet turns around." Illusion said. He, Mirage, Wasp, and Bumblebee went to Mirage's room to hang out.

"So, you never told us that you two were brothers. We never even knew back on Cybertron." Wasp said.

"Well, it just never came up in a conversation, In the last few vorns." Illusion said sarcastically.

"Does anyone else know? Does Ratchet know? Does Optimus?" Bumblebee asked.  
"We don't think so." Mirage looked at his brother and back to the twins.

"I know you let them free Mirage." the voice came from outside. They were really surprised, Illusion hid behind his brother.

"Let me in. I'm not mad...yet. Look, the others haven't gotten here yet, and today I just noticed is check-up day." he said. "And if you choose not to open this door, I still have my wrench with me."

"Alright, we were going to open the door anyways." Mirage said. Sure enough Ratchet was there, with his wrench. They four walked out and to the MedBay they went. Took awhile to get them _inside_ the MedBay, though.

"There that was all, Wasp, Bumblebee you can go back to whatever you were doing, Illusion, Mirage I need to speak with you." Ratchet said.

"What is it doc?" Mirage asked.  
"Well, it seems that after I scanned both of you, your CNA had some similarities. So, anything you need to tell me?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all. Let's go Illusion." Mirage told his brother.

"RUN!" they both made a brake for the door, but Ratchet beat them to it and closed the MedBay door.

"Anything you care to tell me?" he asked again.

"Fine, Illusion's my younger brother. I didn't want anyone to know so I acted like Illusion was just a friend when I first got here. You see Illusion was sparked around the time Wasp and Bumblebee were. I didn't know at first, I wasn't even sure if our creators were online, but turns out they were hiding because of Illusion, they didn't want him to be terminated, or killed by the Decepticons. When Illusion was able to walk, they went to the closest Autobot post and told them to contact me. I was contacted and I went there, my creators told me that he was my brother, that I had to take care of him, I was around 11. I was aloud to fight. But only certain battles. My creators told me that I had to go back. I had to go to Optimus and tell them that they didn't have much time left, I asked them what they meant by that, and they told me that they had to hide. Optimus would know what to do, they had heard of other sparklings that were being protected. They left and I returned to base." Mirage explained.

"So, do you know what happened to your creators? Anything at all?" Ratchet asked.

"No, not at all. And when I returned to base, Optimus was waiting for me. He had gotten a message from the Autobot post that I had been there and was coming back with a sparkling. My brother. When I got there he told me to go to my room and wait for someone to come get me. So I did, I had to wait a while though. Finally Optimus came back for me, and told me to go to Red Alert with Illusion. When I got there with Red Alert, there were a few other sparklings. And well, RA did his check up on Illusion, and everything was ok. Then years passed and the war progressed. I had to leave to another part on Cybertron and Illusion couldn't come with me. That was the last time I saw Illusion on Cybertron. Now, I'm here with him again." Mirage said.

"So Optimus and Red Alert are the only ones that know two are brothers?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, and you guys since I just told you." Mirage said.

"True, and since your creators disappeared, what do you think happened to them?" Bumblebee asked.

Illusion and Mirage shrugged. "I barely remember them. I could barely walk or talk." Illusion added, all he could remember was that Mirage looked like their dad, and he resembled his mom.

(:HEY! We need a ground bridge. It's for Knockout.:) it was the monitor, and the voice was Rumble.

(:We need it fast! Is anyone even there?!:) now it was Frenzy. Ratchet, Mirage, and Illusion ran to the main computer.

"We hear you, I have your coordinates, I'll bridge him back!" Ratchet said. "Get ready to help him when he comes back in." he told the four others.

"Roger Ratchet." the four exclaimed at once. The ground bridge opened, and in came Sideswipe and Sunstreaker helping Knockout in, Sunny and Sides didn't look so good themselves.

"Help...him." Sideswipe gasped between each word. It looked like had had been hit, and clawed at, and his brother's leg had been shot badly, you couldn't even see the yellow on his leg.

"All three of you need to get to the MedBay. Wasp, Illusion you help The Twins, Bumblebee, you help Knockout, and Mirage, you go help Optimus." Ratchet told everyone what to do. Mirage and his brother and the bugs nodded and did what they were told. Mirage ran through the groundbridge and it closed behind him.

Elita-1 ran over to him. "Arcee is being attacked by Stormclaw. We need to help her." the two ran to her rescue. When they got there Stormclaw was firing away at Arcee, though Arcee was trying to get closer.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" Stormclaw was very angry. When she saw Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave and his deployers came through the Autobot groundbridge, she couldn't take it. "You guys tricked my only friends into joining you guys! Now FIGHT ME!"

"We never tricked them! They _chose_ to join us!" Elita exclaimed as she got closer to Stormclaw.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Stormclaw screeched, she quickly turned around, and ran toward Elita-1 and Mirage. Her claws extended.

"Stormclaw! Don't do it!" Rumble and Frenzy screamed. Them and the rest of the deployers came running/flying to Elita and Mirage's rescue. The deployers tackled her.

"NO!" Stormclaw exclaimed as she fell down. The deployers restrained her as best they could.

"Look, Stormclaw. We chose to join them, they didn't take us away from you!" Frenzy screamed.

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Stormclaw got free, transformed and flew away.

Frenzy, his brother and the other deployers were shocked. "She might never trust us again. Lazerbeak, could you try and catch her?"

"No, leave her. She might need to think." Soundwave said. The Decepticons had retreated.

"We better head back to base. It's extremely late and everyone needs to see Ratchet in the morning." Optimus was coming down to the cave they were in.

(:Ratchet, we need a groundbridge.:) Arcee contacted the base.

(:Alright. Today is check up day, hurry.:)

The groundbridge appeared, and the deployers ran to the bridge and kept running past Bumblebee, Wasp, Illusion, Knockout, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Ratchet and straight to their room. The rest of the 'bots came walking in.

"Sorry. They were kinda shocked when we saw Stormclaw. She thought that you guys had tricked us and made us join your side." Soundwave said.

"She will never trust us again." Knockout said. The three ex-Cons left for their rooms, without another word.

"It's late, we'll do the rest of the check ups tomorrow." Ratchet said. He walked to his room.

"G'night guys, have a nice recharge." Wasp said, she walked to her room, everyone walked to their own rooms, some didn't fall into recharge. Some kept talking to their brother or sister.

^I wish the war would just end. What is the meaning of it anyway. I mean, we already lost our world. Shots don't hurt sentient beings, sentient beings hurt sentient beings.^ Bumblebee told his sister over their bond.

^I know. If only other 'Cons shared the same idea, it could be possible. We all lost our creators, friends, family, a world. What next? Our leader? Our home? This planet?^  
^Don't think like that. We won't lose anyone else. Tomorrow morning, before or after we take the children to school, we ask Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave if they can help us contact Stormclaw, I think they said that was her name.^

^Alright. It would be better if we tell them after we drop off the children.^

NEXT DAY. ANDY AND KITHRA ARE WAITING FOR THE 'BOTS

"Andy, I'm going to miss you. Are you sure you actually have to go?" Kithra asked.

"The family that adopted my sister moved to Utah, and we are going to go ask them if she could move back with us." Andy said.

"And since your just going to ask them, do you really have to move there?" Kithra asked.

"Yes, my mom said that we're moving back until the next school year, and since we are already in February we won't be gone that long." Andy said.

"Well, I'm going to miss you. When are you leaving?" Kithra asked.

"Next week. Don't worry, it's not like we're moving, moving there. Just for a few months." Andy explained as Illusion and Wasp came speeding by.

"Hey guys." Illusion said.  
"I HAD A MUSICAL SAUSAGE THIS MORNING!" Andy exclaimed.

"Just don't pay attention to her. She acts sillier when she gets nervous." Kithra told them.

"Why did you tell them?" Andy asked.

"Because I could. Lets go, we'll be late." Kithra said as she got in Wasp's front seat.

"Well, I can tell them any time I want to. I just don't want to." Andy said, and got in Illusion's back seat.

"So, Andy...why are you nervous?" he asked.

"Just a lot on my mind." she said. Kithra was begging Wasp to listen in on the other two. Wasp finally gave in, and they were listening in.

"I know that you two can hear, I saw that you contacted me." Illusion said.

"Wasp! Turn it off, turn it off!" Kithra exclaimed in a panic.

"I'm trying! Alright, there." Wasp was finally able to turn it off.

"We can still hear you." Andy said.

"TURN IT OFF!" Kithra exclaimed again in a panic.

"Now, now it's off. Yay, we're here!" Wasp exclaimed. Kithra quickly got out and waved good bye. Wasp sped away as fast as the speed limit could allow. Kithra ran as fast as she could inside the school.

"Bye Andy." Illusion said. Andy got out and followed Kithra, Illusion went after Wasp.

"How could you do that Kithra? And you got Wasp in it to. Not cool. I'm telling Arcee and Jack." Andy said.

"No! Please! Jack once gave me a lecture and I nearly fell asleep! Please don't tell him!" Kithra stopped running and dropped to her knees. Some girls passed by the two and stared at them.

"Move along. Nothing to see here, keep walkin'." Andy told them rudely.

"Hey, guys I saw that you were chasing Kithra and I wanted to see the end results." Miko came running.

"Nothing happened. I was just randomly chasing Kithra." Andy explained.

"Miko! Andy! Kithra! So glad I could find you three." came a very annoying voice from down the hall.

"What do you want Janina?" Miko asked with obvious irritation in her voice.

"Hey, I just wanted to asked you guys something about the school trip." she answered.

"Yes, we're going." Kithra said.

"Well, good. Now, I'm going to need some help with the project." Janna said.

"We don't need to do it. We kept our grades at exceptable B+s." Andy said. "So we don't need to do the project. Only the ones that have anything lower than a C have to do the Project."

"Fine. You caught me, I got an F. But, I mean really, who gets a good grade in anything these days." Janina said.

"It's not easy or hard to get a good grade in a class that you chose." Miko said. "Plus, the three of us are actually working harder then last year so we have better grades than last year."

"Fine, I'll go find someone else to do the project for me." Janina said. She turned away and walked away to the other end of the hall and turned.

"We better find Raf before she gets to him and tricks him into doing the project for her." Andy said. The three started to run to try and find Raf.

AUTOBOT BASE. 2 HOURS LATER

"I swear if we keep wussing out, I'm going to scream." Wasp said.

"Alright, we walk right to Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave and demand to talk with them." Bumblebee said.

"We demand that we speak with you three!" Wasp came in the main room, the three they were looking for were there, just sitting on the bot sized couch.

"Why?" Soundwave asked.

"We need to speak with you three now! No questions asked!" Bumblebee's beeps and buzzes didn't sound too happy.

"Alright sibs. You didn't have to demand it, we'd talk to you." Knockout said.

"This has to be very private. Can we go to my room? Or one of your rooms?" Wasp asked.

"We can go to my room." Breakdown said. They started walking to his room. "Come in."

"Your room is nice." Wasp beeped. Indeed, Breakdown's room was nice and simple.

"Thanks. What was it that you 'demanded' us for?" he asked.

"We can't take this war anymore. By choosing to join us, you guys lost a good friend. We've lost so many things, friends, family, we've even lost our home planet! We want you guys to help us contact that friend of yours. We want to talk to your friend..."

"Her name is Stormclaw." Knockout cut in before Bumblebee.

"We want to talk to Stormclaw and ask her and try to convince her into talking Megatron-"

"She's Megatron's daughter." Soundwave said.

"WHAT?!" Wasp and Bumblebee exclaimed.

"She's actually better then you would expect. She's always been nice. We've all been friends since we've met. But she doesn't trust us anymore." Knockout said.

"We can help her build her trust again. Please guys. We don't want to make you guys lose something important to you because we're all fighting this stupid war. Please." Bumblebee begged.

"Come on, let us speak with her. Just in case you guys haven't noticed, we're irresistibly cute." Wasp said. She and her brother made the cutest faces they could make to show the three.

"Fine. We'll just have to wait until it's night to contact her. We can't during the day, especially while the children are around." Breakdown said. "Andy still kind of confuses me."

"How? She can't be like Miko." Knockout said. "Have you been in a long conversation with her?"

"Have you been in a conversation with all six of the humans? The two oldest boys aren't to bad, the the other four are just confusing. Especially Miko. She always asks so many questions." Soundwave said.

"We got off track. So, do you guys agree?" Bumblebee asked.  
"I like the idea." Breakdown said.

"I'll help." Soundwave agreed.

"I'll do it. We can't be still living in a world where we have to fight for a cause thats been forgotten for so long." Knockout said.

"After everyone has gone to their rooms, we go to the nearest forest and contact them from there. We could get discovered if we do it here." Wasp said.  
"Deal. Now, this is how the plan will go." Bumblebee buzzed. "Soundwave you have to find a place for us to contact Stormclaw. Knockout, or Breakdown, you will help him, and who either of you who isn't helping him has to make sure that we can sneak out tonight without anyone noticing."

"I'll help Soundwave, Knockout would be better at making sure we can sneak away quietly." Breakdown spoke up.

"Alright, now that things are set up, who wants to play a prank on Ratchet?" Wasp asked.

"ME!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"I'll help." Knockout said.

"We'll start working." Soundwave said.

"Let's go then. I have the perfect idea for this." Wasp said.

"What's the plan evil genius?" Bumblebee asked.

"Don't call me that, and all I need is paint and a bucket." she said.

"What color?" Knockout asked.

"Pink would do nicely." she responded."So I'll just ask Sunny if I could have any. Let's go ask him."

"OK. Knockout you get the bucket." Bumblebee said. Wasp and Bumblebee left for The Twin's room to ask Sunstreaker about the pain. Knockout went to the nearest storage closet to look for a bucket he found one in the moment he opened it.

"This should be about the size Wasp needs." Knockout said to himself. He started walking to where his brother and sister went to.

"Hey Knockout. Have you seen my brother?" Sideswipe asked.

"No. Wasp and Bumblebee went to talk to him." he answered.

"Well, then. I'll talk to him later." Sideswipe said.

"Well, bye." Knockout waved and kept walking. He didn't know that the prank was actually for him...

* * *

Author:Procrastination! Lazyness! Writers Block! School! Bubble Wrap! Chores! Video Games! Homework! Cookie Sales! Yes, I am a Girl Scout. And, YOUTUBE! I have finally finished this chapter. After so long. I started so long ago on this chapter. First chapter for this story this year. I'm going to let everyone get mad at me, i deserve it.*sobs*. I feel so bad. But now that I finished my other story I'll have more time for this one.

Wasp:No, you're lying. You started another story. And it's not even about me!

Author: Hey, you already have this story named after you.

Wasp: But you made me a femme in this one!

Illusion: And me a mech!

Author: You guys are never going to let it go are you?*makes a face like T3T*

Optimus: Calm down you two. She makes the disitions here, so no one is to give her a hard time about it.

Andy: Actually she said she would let everyone get mad at her, so LET THE ANGRY FEST BEGIN!

Author: Actually thats for the readers, SO NO MAD FEST!

Kithra: Been a while since I've been in one of these.

Author:Say something now, cause I'm about to end it.  
Kithra: SEND US CHOCOLATE THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS!

Author: Um, no. Now, any suggestions for what should happen to Knockout in the next chapter? Any thing to tell me I'm doing wrong? No flames, just constructive criticism. ;D

Kithra:*whispers* still send us chocolate. She never lets us have any candy, says we get hyper or something.

Author:*Runs from Stormclaw* Don't hurt me! I put you in this story again didn't I?

SC:Yes, but you made me look like a crazy bot!*Stops running*

Author: Does anyone else want to try to kill me*her sister walks in*

Sister:What are you doing?

Author:*Hides under bed covers* Neep, have to go now bye *hides from sister again.*


	22. The Plan, part 1

Chapter 20: The Plan, part 1

(::Comm. speak.::)

:::PRIVATE COMM. SPEAK:::

/Text/

_Thought_

^Twin Comm Speak.^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WOR**

* * *

Knockout walked to the main room expecting to see his brother and sister. But he got a face-plate full of rainbow paint!

"**FEEL THE FRAGGIN' RAINBOW!" **Wasp exclaimed from the ceiling.

"Wasp! Get down here right now! Why did you do this to your brother!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Hey guys. Wasp left with out me and she took the paint, that I see she already used." Bumblebee beeped walking.

"Help me!" Wasp exclaimed from the ceiling, she was slipping. "Bee! LOOK OUT!" she landed right on top of her brother.

"Ow." came from the two on the floor.

"Wasp, you know where the brig is(small room with cells). Get there before I get my wrenches." Ratchet said, in a tone that sounded like he was about to explode.

"Running now!" Wasp left the room as fast as she had fallen. Knockout helped a very confused Bumblebee up from the ground.

"Are you ok?" Knockout asked.

"I don't think so. You look more colorful then usual." he said holding his helm.

"Your sister did this to me." Knockout said.

"She's both our sister." Bumblebee corrected him.

"She's your sister when she does this stuff to me." Knockout gestured to his ruined paint job. "Rainbow is not my color."

"Technically rainbow is multiple colors." Illusion corrected him.

"Yeah, I thought you would know that." Mirage teased.

"Run."

"Why?" the two brothers asked.

"If you want to stay online, run." Knockout said calmly.

"Mirage, I think he's right. We don't want to feel his colorful wrath!" Illusion ran like there was no tomorrow!

"Wait for me bro!" Mirage went after his brother.

"That's better." Knockout said.

Breakdown and Soundwave were just walking in. "Why were they running like Unicron himself was after them? Because if some one is-" Breakdown saw Knockout, and instantly started to laugh.

"Shut up! Unless you want to end up running like Illusion and Mirage, shut up!" Knockout gave him the evil eye- or evil optic in this case, and walked out.

"He's probably going to wash that stuff and then retouch his paint." Soundwave said irritated.

"Well, Knockout will be Knockout." Bumblebee said.

"AMBUSH!" came from the ceiling and it was Elita-1 and Sideswipe they dropped down from the ceiling tackling Chromia and Sunstreaker who had just walked in.

"AHH!" Sunstreaker exclaimed as he fell to the ground with his bother standing victorious on top of him. "My paint! Your going to pay." Sunstreaker got Sideswipe off of him and started fighting.

"Elita-1! Get of my back right now!" Chromia exclaimed.

"Give me back my energon goodies. Then I'll think about it." Elita answered.

"Fine, I have them right here." Chromia gave the goodies to her sister.

Elita-1 snatched them up quickly and sprinted to her room. "Yay!" Chromia got up and looked very irritated.

"I'm going to the training room." she said and walked out.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't destroy it." Ironhide followed her.

"2:30, we have an hour to pick up the children." Bumblebee buzzed.

"Alright. Go get your sister." Arcee said. She had heard the commotion and went to the room it was coming from.

AN HOUR LATER, THE CHILDREN ARE BEING PICKED UP.

"Andy, can you please tell me what you were trying to avoid? Please, I'll understand." Illusion said to Andy.

"Alright. I'm moving to Utah for a few months. I'll be coming back next school year. I promise Illusion." Andy said.

"Your leaving? Why? When? And why hadn't you told me sooner?" Illusion kept on asking questions.

"Stop, you're pulling a Miko. But it's just a few months. I'm leaving after the school trip, and then i'm coming back next school year. I understand if you don't wanna like me anymore. I'll understand." Andy looked at her feet in shame.

"Hey." Illusion made hi holo-form appear, and he hugged his charge. "Your still like a little petite sister to me, I won't get mad at you. You got that? As long as you come back, I won't be mad at you."

Andy's frown turned into a smile. "Thanks. Only Kithra and you know I'm leaving, unless Kithra already told Wasp."

"If we know Kithra and Wasp, and we do, then Wasp already knows." Illusion said. He sped up the last few miles and went to a halt right before he hit Ratchet.

"Watch it Illusion! Oh, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker need to talk to you and Andy." Ratchet went from 'I'll offline you!' to 'I'm planning something, but you won't find out.'.

"Alright, where are they?" he asked.

"In the training room." Ratchet said. After the two left, everyone that was there started laughing. Something was up.

"What do you think they want to talk to us about?" Andy asked Illusion.

"I don't know but I have a feeling its' not good." he responded.

"Well, maybe they really just want to talk to us." Andy suggested. But then they both started laughing. The Twins were up to something and they knew it.

"Alright guys. What do you want?" Illusion and Andy walked into the training room. No one was there. The Twins really were up to something.

"We've been expecting you two." the sounded like Sideswipe.

"We had to wait for a while. Nice to know you like to take you sweet time about it." that sounded like Sunstreaker.

"Come out here you two. We know your up to no good. Your always up to no good." Andy whispered the last part.

"Of course we are." they said in unison. The door to the training room closed suddenly, and the lights went out.

"I don't like the dark!" Andy exclaimed. She was sitting on Illusion's shoulder and she hugged her knees. "Illusion, tell them to stop."

"You think I would if I could?" he asked.

"What was that?!" she exclaimed. "Twins! Come out now! You got us! Now please stop!"

"Oh, we know. But we still want to make...you...jump!" the lights suddenly came back on and the twins appeared with new scary paint jobs. They were now painted black, with streaks of red that looked like human blood and they had fang like things on their denta.

Illusion only jumped, but Andy jumped up from her sitting position. "AHHH!" it was the highest pitch a human girl could reach, and she fell back, fell from Illusion's shoulder, but he caught her.

"I'm telling Ratchet." Illusion said in a mocking tone.

"Everyone was in on it." Sideswipe said.

"**WHAT?!"** Illusion and Andy were on their way out, then stopped when Sideswipe told them.

"You are both despicable." Andy said. Illusion set her down and they both walked out.

"Those two don't know a joke when they see one." Sunstreaker told his brother.

Andy came back in running and kicked both of them. "Take that! You two sons of a glitch!" her mother nor father would be happy with Illusion teaching their daughter cybertronian cussing, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Andy quickly ran out. The Twins hesitated in shock, but then shook it off.

"Why you little glitch. Get back here!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran after her. When they had entered the hall both Andy and Illusion were gone.

"I hate how Illusion uses his power here more then when fighting the 'Cons." Sideswipe stated.

"He's just too stupid. I mean, he does hang out with the humans very often. Seriously, those humans are covered in germs. " Sunstreaker mocked.

"What did you say?!" the other children had decided to look Andy(actually Kithra and Miko and Raf had to drag Alex and Jack).

"Achoo." Kithra had sneezed.

"Human germs!" Sunstreaker backed away.

"Wimp. Is any one wearing perfume or cologne? Perfume Cologne and I don't mix well." Kithra said. She sneezed again, more towards Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"You worm! You did that on purpose." Sunstreaker used his brother as a shield.

"Get off me." while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and the other children argued Illusion and Andy hung above on the ceiling. Illusion was hanging on to a beam and Andy hanging onto one of his spikes coming out of his shoulder.

They both giggled. Illusion started to slip from his support, Andy panicked and grabbed on to the support before Illusion slipped and fell. Illusion gave Andy an "I will find you".

"Sorry Illusion! If I had fallen it would had been fatal for a short human like me!" she said from the support beam. "Uh...could some one help me down?" she had her little puppy face.

"Any of you help her down, I'll offline you slowly." Illusion got up and walked away to his room.

Everyone looked scared. "When did he become scary? I mean seriously, he's never done that."

"Please! I'm not good with heights. I need to go home now, I need to do something at home, and so do you Alex." Andy turned to look at her brother. "Mom got mad last time."

"Could someone please get my sister please? We need to go now." Alex said.

"I could help. I know my brother's wrath. I'll get her down." Mirage turned invisible and got Andy down.

"Thanks. Hey, how come you turn invisible when you help or just at random moments?" she asked and as she was put down.

If it were an anime he would have a sweat drop by his helm. "It's kind of confusing so let's just say that I got it when I was younger and it's special and just leave it at that."

"I'll take you guys home. Illusion seems to be in a bad mood. And my brother doesn't seem to be near your 'human germs'." Sideswipe said.

"Thanks Sideswipe." Alex said. Sideswipe took the siblings home. As they were on their way he dared to asked something.

"Why do you need to leave early? Why not do whatever you need to do tomorrow, or some other time?"

"Uhm, well...uh... it's family matters. Sorry, we'll tell you some other time." Andy said. They finally got to their house and they ran inside. "Bye! We'll see you...later!"

"Bye, I guess." with that Sideswipe sped away.

"Did you tell Elita? Cause I told Illusion, though now he's mad at me." Andy looked over to her brother.

"Yeah, I told her. Come on, we still got some things to pack." Alex grabbed her shirt collar and dragged her inside.

"NO! Let me go!" Andy exclaimed though she did back away into her house.

"About time you two got here. I told you to come home right after school." their mom was right there waiting for them.

"We just forgot. Andy is the one that reminded me." Alex pointed at the girl in headlock under his arm.

"Let me go." she kicked him.

"That didn't hurt, and fine. Be free little bird." as he let her go he pushed her towards the stairs.

"No wrestling." their mother said as they went up stairs. Andy had grown up with a big brother always took in the steps after him. "If only she were a normal girl."

"I'll be sleeping cause I already packed last night." Andy said and she went into her room.

"What!? But you were supposed to be asleep last night!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well, remember that I ate all that cake and candy?" Alex nodded. "Well, I couldn't sleep so I just kept packing."

"Next time, keep the sugar level below a half a cake and twenty pieces of candy." Alex said.

"Fine, a third of the cake and 15 pieces of candy!" she exclaimed.

"10 and nothing else. Now go in your room." Alex went to his room and closed his door.

AUTOBOT BASE, ALL CHILDREN HAVE BEEN TAKEN HOME

"Alright, now the children have been taken home, the plan can be put into action." Knockout said as he entered Bumblebee's room.

"Now, the best place to go to contact her is a few miles away. So we can leave now, or after everyone is in recharge or just...well... those are the only two options right now." Wasp said.

"Hey, Wasp! Bumblebee! Get out here right now!" it was Ratchet.

"What did you do?" Knockout asked.

"You to Knockout!"

"What did _you_ do?" the twins asked.

"I don't know, but let's go." he said. He and his brother and sister went to Ratchet.

"Look you three, I found this on Teletran-1." Ratchet pointed towards a picture that looked like Bee, Wasp and Knockout. "Which one of you did this?"

"What makes you think it was one of us?" Wasp asked.

"Well, do you see who these look like?" Ratchet asked.

"Let me go! It was Sunstreaker, I had nothing to do with it!" Sideswipe exclaimed as he was dragged in by Ironhide.

"Oh really? I have him right here." Ironhide said. "I have the real troublemakers right here Ratchet. You can let those three go."

"Alright, they will need Knockout after I'm done with them, because I will not be fixing them afterwards." Ratchet said.

"How about you just let them rot in their rooms? I don't feel like fixing them either." Knockout said.

"I'll take them there." Ironhide said. Before Ratchet could protest Ironhide dragged the angry Twins back to their room.

"Come on you two. Let's go back to Bee's room." Knockout said. Wasp jumped on Bumblebee's back and he carried her.

"Yay! He's carrying me!"

"You can be such a little sparkling at times." Ratchet whispered to himself.

The three siblings made it back to Bumblebee's room with out any one else stopping them. "Hey guys, now, we better leave after everyone is in recharge."

HOURS LATER

"Now we have to be quiet, Ratchet sometimes stays up late in the Med Bay, so be as quiet as you can be." Bumblebee beeped.

"Alright." Knockout nodded, as they went to the rec. room they made it outside, and to the clearing that they were going to contact the Nemesis from.

* * *

Author: *eating apple* Cliffhanger!

*end of chapter*


	23. The Plan, part 2

Chapter 21:The Plan part 2

(::Comm. speak.::)

:::PRIVATE COMM. SPEAK:::

/Text/

_Thought_

^Twin Comm Speak.^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

* * *

"Are you sure that you guys want to do this? We can't turn back now." Knockout said to his two siblings.

"We are very sure. I noticed how you guys and Soundwave's deployers acted after you saw Stormclaw. We can't be separated any more by this war. This war is for a world we might never be able to revive, ever. For a cause I can't even remember any more." Wasp said.

"We want you guys to be happy. Stormclaw sounds like a great friend, and we want to meet her properly." Bumblebee's beeps sounded cracked, like he was about to cry.  
"Alright, let's hope it's some one we know that won't try to kill us." Soundwave said quietly.

(::Who's this?::)

(::Hello Eddy.::) Knockout greeted the Vehicon.

(::Knockout!? I heard of yer betrayal. Many Vehicons got quite the beatin' after she came back. Takin' after 'er sire now, I'm afraid.::) Eddy said. (::At least she spared Steve and I, the other's weren't so lucky.::)

(::I need to talk to Stormclaw, tell her a few friends from Cybertron want to see her again.::)

(::Alright, though it might be hard. She's been cryin' in her room ever since she finished beatin' the others. Her sire even tried to get her to come out, she threw a knife from her collection at him. Megatron backed out from gettin' 'er out, he knew what not to do when she's in one of her moods.::) Eddy said.

(::Tell her, please. Don't say our names.::)

(::Fine, I'll call ya back, just wait::) Eddy finished the transmission.

"Now we wait for him to come back. Knockout, are you sure she'll come out of her room? Not even Megatron could get her out, what makes you think that Eddy will be able to get her out?" Breakdown asked.

"Just wait, she'll be here." Knockout said.

"Her room isn't far from the command room." Soundwave said quietly.

"So she could be here any minute now, depending on how long it takes for Eddy, right?, to get her out." Wasp said.

"But maybe she won't believe him." said Bumblebee. Minutes later, a ground bridge appeared, with one lone shape coming out, Stormclaw.

"You? What do you want? The three of you betrayed me! How could you?" Stormclaw exclaimed as she came out.

"Look, calm down and we'll explain everything." Breakdown said in a sweet voice.

"Why? Why did you guys want to talk to me? You betrayed me, now your rubbing it in my face plate."

"Stormclaw, please listen to what these two." Knockout gestured to Bumblebee and Wasp.

"They have an idea."

"Stormclaw, we want you to talk to Megatron, and ask him why we're still fighting this war. Our old world is gone, we have no way of reviving it, many have already lost family, friends, we never knew our creators. Knockout and us were separated and we never knew that he was our brother until just weeks ago." Wasp said

"Please, we're begging Stormclaw. Please." Bumblebee begged.

"Fine. But I need to talk to Knockout alone for a few minutes." Stormclaw grabbed Knockout's wrist and took off with him into the trees before the others could follow.

"Stormclaw, I think we're far enough for them not to hear what you wan to say to me, and these branches are scratching my paint job." Knockout said as Stormclaw suddenly came to a halt.

"Knockout, how could you leave without telling me? You were the first friend I ever had, we did everything together, and this time you didn't tell me a thing and told Soundwave and Breakdown. I don't just feel betrayed that you went to the Autobots, I feel betrayed because you didn't even tell me until now." Stormclaw let go of Knockout's wrist and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's that I didn't want to tell you. I just needed to be with them, they needed to know me. I couldn't tell you because you would hate me for being their older brother." Knockout said.

"Knockout, I would've been surprised, not mad. I'm sorry I got so angry before." Stormclaw hugged him.

"I know, and I'm sorry we left you." Knockout hugged her back. They pulled apart to look into each other's optics, their face-plates just a foot apart, the inches were decreasing, when they were just about to-

"Hey Knockout! Arcee me and asked where we were. She had woken up and went to check on everyone, and she saw that we were gone." Wasp was running towards the two, so they quickly pulled apart.

"I told her that we couldn't recharge and we all caught each other sneaking out, so we we just went out for a drive/flight. She actually believed me, so she told me to tell you that we have to get back." Wasp stopped talking once he got there. He turned around when Knockout nodded.

"Alright, Stormclaw, please tell your sire." Knockout gave Stormclaw one more hug before he left.

"He nearly..." Stormclaw touched her lips. "No, we're just friends, just...friends." she sighed. (::Eddy, I need a ground bridge.::)

(::One is comin' yer way right now.::)

(::Thanks.::) the groundbridge appeared a minute later. Stormclaw walked through and once she was in the Nemesis she stopped then ran to her room. _I'll tell sire tomorrow. He has to hear this, I already lost my carrier._ she thought.

NEXT DAY ON NEMESIS

"Sire?" Stormclaw looks over at her father, sitting on his throne.

"Yes, Stormclaw?" Megatron acknowledged his daughter.

"Why are we still fighting this war?" she asked innocently.

"For...our world, sweet spark. What would make you ask a question like that?" Megatron was surprised at her question.

She stopped typing on the monitor. "I don't know. It came up in my dream, I dreamed of her." Stormclaw walked from the screen she was working one to face her sire. Her father's face went from surprise to sadness.

"You haven't dreamed of her since..." Megatron trailed off.

"Since a year ago. But sire, we already lost so many, friends, family, a world..." Stormclaw hesitated to tell her sire that Knockout and the two Autobot scouts were siblings. "Why can't we make peace with the Autobots? Please, I couldn't continue to be online if something happened to Knockout, Breakdown and Soundwave. Sire, please, just think about it."

"I will think about it. Now, how about you go check on the three jets, Moriton and Starscream went to see something suspicious on Pluto, and they won't be back for a while. They may be causing trouble for the troops." also could be phrased as 'You have to sparkling-sit, and you can't say no.'

"Alright, I will sire. And thanks." Stormclaw waved and ran off to find the triplets. Stormclaw looked in every room she passed by. "Triplets, where are you. It's me, Stormclaw, your favorite take carer, like what you always call me."

"Stormy!" it sounded like a small femme.

"Hey there Jetstream. Have you been a good little femme?" Stormclaw picked up the small femme.

"Yes." Jetstream said innocently.

"Where are those three?!" it was a vehicon.

"There's one of them!" another exclaimed.

"Hey, what happened? I just found her. What did the three do?" she asked.

"Show 'em Bob." the other vehicon said.

Bob nodded and he turned around. He was completely covered with scratches and pink paint. "The three little demons did this. I fell into their trap."

"Jetstream, where are your brothers?" Stormclaw asked the little seekerlet.

"I don't know. After I came out, they ran off." Jetstream looked down in shame.

"They're probably hiding in their room. Come on." Stormclaw started to the triplets' room. "Are you two coming, or what?"

"Yeah." Bob followed and so did the other vehicon. They made it all the way to the room.  
"Jetscream! Jetfury! I know that you two are in there. You're not in trouble." Stormclaw overrided the lock and entered.

She entered to find the two missing triplets not hiding very well. "If we can't see them, they can't see us." said Jetscream, he was hiding behind his berth, but his wings were sticking out.

"True, they'll never find us." replied Jetfury. He was hiding behind some other piece of furniture, his wings were exposed too.

"Oh, I wonder where those two are." Stormclaw set Jetstream down. "Could one of them be behind...his berth!"

"AHHH!" squeaked Jetscream as Stormclaw snatched him from his hiding place. "You found me? Surprise."

"Ha ha. I'm laughing." Stormclaw replied. "And now, where could Jetfury be?" Stormclaw looked at his berth. "Is he behind his berth?" she looked behind it. "Or behind this box?" Stormclaw snatched him up.

"NOOO! Put me down!" Jetfury screamed.

"No, what did you three do to these two vehicons?" Stormclaw asked her before she tickled him.

"STOP!" Jetfury tried to get away, but with no success.

"We attacked with paint and our claws." Jetstream said.

Stormclaw stopped the tickle torture. "You three know better then that."

"We just thought that it would be funny. It could one day help defeat the Autobots, you know, sabotage."

"See, they confess. Now for their punishment." Bob said. Stormclaw had forgotten that the two vehicons were there.

"Get out." Stormclaw said, a little of anger along with venom in her voice, she didn't turn to face them.

"What?" the two asked puzzled.

"I said, get OUT!" Stormclaw had turned around to them and she was staring swords at them, if looks could kill...

"Let's go man, she's in one of her moods!" the two vehicons ran off to who knows where. Stormclaw started crying.

"Stormy, are you ok?" Jetscream asked.

Stormclaw got up from her kneeling, and said, "I'm ok, just try to behave while your creators are out, ok?" she wiped away her energon tears and left the triplets' room.

"Don't feel bad Stormy. Did the Autobots make you feel bad?" Jetstream asked.

"No. Just stay in your room." Stormclaw ran to her room before the triplets follow her back.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Jetstream said, her and her brother were worried.

STORMCLAW'S ROOM, A FEW HOURS LATER

"Stormclaw, my daughter? Are you in here?" Megatron said as he entered her quarters.

"Yeah, I'm here." she was behind her berth, doodling something on it, her voice gave away that she had been crying.

"I thought you were with the triplets." Megatron said.

"I put them in time out." she said.

"Well, I thought about what you told me. And I am willing to talk with Optimus about a truce." he kneeled next to his daughter.

"You will? Thank you, thank you so much daddy." Stormclaw dropped her data pad and hugged him.

"You haven't called me daddy since you were a sparkling." Megatron smiled with joy, something he rarely did now.

"Thanks, will you contact the Autobots soon?" she asked.

"It's not too early or too late right now, is it? We can contact now." Megatron said with a smile.

"Thank you." she hugged her father even tighter. They both had smiles on their face-plates.

AUTOBOT BASE, A FEW HOURS EARLIER

"Optimus, could we speak with you?" Bumblebee and Wasp walked up to him in the main.  
"Of course." Optimus waited for them to asked.

"Could we speak some where private." Wasp asked, her voice box was getting worse and worse each week.

"Lead the way." Optimus said. Wasp and Bumblebee lead him to one of the many rooms on base, one that they knew no one could hear them.

"We want to know, why we're still fighting this war." Bumblebee said innocently.

"Well, you see-"

"We already lost so much, friends, family, comrades, we don't want to lose this world, we can't endanger the humans. Could you please think about a truce between the Autobots and Decepticons?" Wasp asked.

"Wasp and I noticed how Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave, and his deployers were when they came back from that mission a few days a go. I heard them saying something about someone named Stormclaw, and I asked what happened, he told me that she thought that they betrayed her."

"Please Optimus." the two twins said in unison.

"Could you think about it? And sorry we didn't let you say anything." Wasp said.

"I will consider the matter." Optimus smiled, something he rarely did since his days as a data clerk in Iacon.

"Thank you Optimus." the two smiled and ran out of the room.

"Those two, and the other younglings a the only joy in the war." he sighed and left the room after a minute. _Maybe this truce,_ he thought,_ is not such a bad idea._

BACK TO REAL TIME

"Optimus, are you sure?" asked a very puzzled CMO

"Yes, very sure."

"Alright." the CMO typed something in Teletran-1.

NEMESIS

"My liege, and Stormclaw, are you two certain?" asked a vehicon.

"Just do it already!" exclaimed a very impatient Stormclaw.

"Alright." the vehicon typed something into the monitor.

* * *

*Cliff Hanger* (again)


	24. Peace, at last

Chapter 22: Peace, at last

(::Comm. speak.::)

:::PRIVATE COMM. SPEAK:::

/Text/

_Thought_

^Twin Comm Speak.^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

**Warning:Might be some OOC more then usual. I try not to be OOC, but the stupid plot bunnys made me, blame them.**

* * *

"Optimus, are you sure?" asked a very puzzled CMO.

"Yes, very sure."

"Alright." the CMO typed something in Teletran-1.

NEMESIS

"My liege, and Stormclaw, are you two certain?" asked a vehicon.

"Just do it already!" exclaimed a very impatient Stormclaw.

"Alright." the vehicon typed something into the monitor.

(::Why, hello Optimus, how is my favorite brother doing?::)

(::I was, and still am your only brother.::)

"He's your brother?!" a crowd had been there, even Starscream, his mate Morriton, and their three sparklings were there(acting good, maybe they were hypnotized).

"We'll talk about that later." Megatron replied. (::I am here, to ask you about a truce.::)

(::What a coincidence, I am too.::) Optimus said.

(::I am willing to end this war, peacefully.::) Megatron said, all the Autobots were there, and they could not believe what their audio receptors were hearing. Megatron, wanted to end the war! And Peacefully at that matter!

(::I am too.::) Optimus replied. All the decepticons that were there, except Stormclaw, were surprised to hear Optimus say it too.

(::Should the meeting be on the Nemesis, Optimus, Sire?::) Stormclaw piped in.

(::If you agree with your daughter Megatron, we shall meet on-::) Optimus was cut off.

(::The Nemesis? Do we all have to go?::) Wasp asked.

(::Yes, I shall have all my troops there. So they shall be aware of the peace::) Megatron said. Wasp and Bumblebee looked at a very unhappy Ironhide, he still didn't trust the 'Cons.

(::We shall board the Nemesis in half an earth hour.::) Optimus told his brother.

(::Eddy will send you guys the bridge then. See you later.::) it was Stormclaw, and with that, the transmission ended.

"Wasp, Bumblebee, you had something to do with this along with Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave, didn't you?" Optimus asked the two young scouts.

"No." the twin scouts said in unison, they started to back away. They nearly made it to the freedom of the hallway, but they hit something or someone as they were backing away.

"Where are you going?" it was Ironhide, he grabbed both their door wings.

"No where!"

"Please-"

"Let us go!"

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Ironhide asked.

"Fine-"

"We did."

"We couldn't watch them be so sad."

"Soundwave told me that his deployers were crying." Wasp got glares from the whole minicon bunch. "Well he told me." now it was Soundwave's turn to get the glares.

"But, our plan has succeeded!" Bumblebee and Wasp hi-fived.

"I am proud of you two." Optimus said.

"You should be proud of Knockout, Breakdown and Soundwave, they helped too." Wasp said.

"I am proud of all of you." Optimus smiled at his team(maybe he was hypnotized as well).

"How did you guys do it?" Arcee asked, surprised that it had been just a group of two younglings and three ex-cons to get Megatron to consider an end to the war.

"Magic!" Knockout did the twinkly hands.

"Tell me right now, I know that it wasn't 'magic'." she mimicked his hand motion, but less enthusiastically.

"Stormclaw, Megatron's daughter, is a good friend of ours." Knockout said, then he, Breakdown, Soundwave and the deployers walked back to their rooms casually, leaving everyone else to stare at them.

"They are the reason Megatron wanted to end the war in peace? I'll never underestimate them ever again." Sunstreaker said.

HALF HOUR LATER

Megatron and Stormclaw were waiting for the Autobots. "Sire, thank you for actually ending this war peacefully. I'm sure carrier would be proud."

"Yes. She would be so proud of you to, for actually getting me to do this. Now activate the groundbridge." Megatron praised his daughter.

Stormclaw nodded, and activated it. Stormclaw had invited Steve and Eddie be beside her as the agreement was made. It was a great honor in the ranks.

"Brother." Optimus greeted Megatron.

"Welcome." Megatron lead all the Autobots to the hanger(room with the huge screen in it).

"This place is huge." Bumblebee commented.

"Imagine how lost I was when I first set ped on this ship." Knockout said.

"Whoa!" Wasp and Bumblebee said as they imagined it.

"Don't worry, my sire is leading you guys. He doesn't get lost." Stormclaw said, startling them from behind.

"I thought you were with Megatron leading us." Breakdown said.

"I got bored." she stated simply.

"Lord Megatron. The younglings might want to go with Stormclaw, the three jets were left alone in their room." Moriton said. "I had to attend and those three can not behave in a situation like this."

"Follow me guys." Stormclaw lead (brace yourselves, a lot of names soon) Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wasp, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Illusion, and Elita-1 to the jets room(told ya). "Look, these three are the sweetest things you will ever meet. But don't make Jetfury mad, don't take Jetstream's doll away, and don't mix up Jetscream and Jetfury with each other, Jetfury doesn't mind, but Jetscream does mind and he takes it personal. Don't worry, even though their triplets, there is one thing that sets the three apart when just looking at them. Jetscream has a crest on his for-helm, just like Starscream, Jetfury has slightly bigger wings then the other two, and he is red like Starscream, Jetstream is purple, has slimmer wings, and she has two smaller crests by the bigger one, like Skywarp. Oh, and Jetfury, has a crest similar to Thundercracker, two shaping a 'V'." Stormclaw paused. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, why are you telling us this?" Sideswipe asked.

"Because, they can cause trouble, like you and your brother." Stormclaw told the confused Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"How do you-?"

"You two have a reputation." she responded. Stormclaw opened the door to find the three sparklings each in a corner of the room, which left one corner lonely.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" Wasp asked.

"Yes, they sometimes fight and end up doing this for a few minutes and then go back to playing together like nothing ever happened." Stormclaw explained. "But, I saw them arguing earlier, and they haven't come out since we contacted you guys. So, maybe they'll be fine if we just left them here alone, they won't cause trouble. I have a special code to keep them in their room, this code can't be overridden." she closed the doors and typed in something into the panel.

"Can us now be going back?" Jetstorm asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Stormclaw lead them back to the hanger.

Knockout and Breakdown were waiting outside the hanger. "They already made the deal. No more Autobots or Decepticons, just Cybertronians." Knockout said.

"YAY!" Wasp and Bumblebee exclaimed as they hugged their brother.

"Hey, watch the finish." Knockout instead of actually scolding them, he smiled. They were still hugging Knockout when Optimus and Megatron came out of the hanger.

"Optimus! The war has ended. No more fighting, but, we can't go back to cybertron." Bumblebee ran up to Optimus.

"I know, but there are still relics, and energon here. And since we were low on energon in our base, Megatron has agreed to give us energon, he has an overflow." Optimus said.

"Sire! Carrier would really be proud." Stormclaw ran up to her sire, and hugged him.

"I know, but you should be proud of yourself." Megatron said.

"Sire, you should say thanks to the scouts. It was all their idea, they got me to meet up with them and I thought about what they said, and I asked you why the war was still going on. And, it was all because of them that we are all here, not fighting, but actually talking. The war is over, so let there be peace between the Autobots, and Decepticons, for we are all Cybertronians." Stormclaw gave a little speech.

"Megatron." Optimus walked up to his brother. "The younglings achieved something that we could not for many millennium. They should be proud of themselves. The have ended a war after so long."

"What time is it? We dropped off the children this morning, but we haven't picked them up yet from school." Wasp whispered to Bumblebee.

"We can't just tell Optimus right now. This is the first time I've ever seen Megatron and Optimus be nice too each other without the world being in danger." Bumblebee whispered the best he could.

"What are you two whispering about?" Stormclaw asked, surprising them for the second time that day.

"N-nothing." Wasp stuttered.

"What would make you think that we were whispering about something?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"Well, I heard something about "picking up the children.". Who are the children?" Stormclaw did air quotes.

"Bee, Wasp, Illusion, Elita, we need to pick up the children from school." Bulkhead said. "Arcee is already on her way."

Stormclaw got a look on her face that if it was described here it would crack your screen(also the author is too lazy). It was, Stormclaw's 'Look'. More intimidating then Ratchet's 'Wrench of DOOM'.

"We have to go now!" Bumblebee raced to the groundbridge where the other bots with charges were waiting for them, the groundbridge closed after them.

"Stormclaw heard you whispering about the children, didn't she?" Illusion said more than asked.

"Yes." Wasp said, they all transformed and caught up with Arcee. _How did he know that we were whispering?_ she thought. _Maybe he saw me lean over to Bee, maybe_.


	25. The after Party

Chapter 23: The After Party

(::Comm. speak.::)

:::PRIVATE COMM. SPEAK:::

/Text/

_Thought_

^Twin Comm Speak.^

* * *

"Nice of you to join me." Arcee said as they pulled up to the school.

"I forgot." Elita said.

"I know you did little sis." Arcee teased her. They waited a few minutes for the children to come out, Miko was the first one out.

"Hey Bulk! Let's rock!" she jumped in to his passenger seat and they left for the base.

"Nice to see you all!" it was Kithra but they couldn't see her.

"Where are you?" Wasp asked.

"Behind you guys." she said. She walked by Wasp and and got in her back seat.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got passed us without us noticing." Wasp said, and she and Kithra left for the base.

"Hey Bee." Raf said, Jack exited with him.

"How's it going Arcee?" Jack walked up to Arcee.

"Fine Jack, how are you?" Arcee asked as they left for base.

"Illusion, where are Alex, and Andy? Those two usually come right after Miko." Elita wasn't good at waiting for long.

"Did Alex tell you that they were moving?"

"Yeah. I'm going to miss them." as she said that, Andy and Alex walked put the school doors.

"Hey guys." Andy had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Illusion asked worriedly.

"Today was our last day. We're leaving tomorrow." Alex responded for his sister.

"Could we take you guys home? You know, one last ride." Elita asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Andy said, as she got in Illusion's back seat.

"Let's go." Alex, Andy, Elita, and Illusion were on their way to the two humans'` house. It was a silent ride. Illusion had activated his holo-form and comforted Andy. It felt like for ever between the school and the kids' house. They finally got to their destination, Alex couldn't get himself to say good bye, and Andy didn't want to get out.

"Andy, the sooner you leave the sooner you get to come back." Illusion hugged Andy before his holo-form disappeared, and the door opened. Andy got out, but slowly.

"We're leaving late tonight. Tell everyone that we'll miss them." Andy said to Illusion.

"I'll make sure to tell them."

"Thanks." Andy and Alex ran inside. Illusion and Elita stayed for a few more minutes, then they made their way for base.

(::Hey guys, where are you two? We just got to base but you haven't got here. Are you guys still waiting for Alex and Andy?::) it was Bulkhead.

(::No, we had to drop them off at their home.::)

(::Why?::) Wasp asked.

(::We'll explain when we get there.::) Elita said. The two made it to base where there were three sparklings running around. As they transformed one of them ran into them, fell got back up and started to run around again.

"Sorry, I have sparkling sitting duty. I'm the only one willing to take care of them." Stormclaw said. "So why did you two take so long?" she got really close to their face-plates.

"They had to take their charges home. You said you would tell us when you got here." Bulkhead said.

"Today was their last day." Illusion said sadly. "And I was so mad at her yesterday."

"What happened to them?" Stormclaw asked.

"They're moving." Elita said with tear going down her face-plate.

"Miko, did they ever tell you?" Bulkhead asked.

"She just texted me that today was her last day and she's leaving at...moon? No, sorry midnight tonight." Miko said reading something from her phone.

"I knew from the start. She told me a few days before." Kithra said, she had been playing video games with Raf, and he kept beating her.

"She told me yesterday, we have the same social studies class." Raf said as he put the controller on the table.

"Alex told me after math." Jack said.

"So you all knew and didn't tell us?" Arcee asked.

"You never asked." Miko said, getting a glare from Arcee. "Hey, none of you ever asked."

"Is there anything else we should ask you about?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not at this time, no." Raf responded.

"Is this everyday for you guys?" Stormclaw asked. She caught a running Jetstream before she ran into her leg.

"No, today was a school day. Anyway, what was your name again?" Miko looked at Stormclaw who was still holding Jetstream.

"I'm Jetstream, and she's Stormclaw." she pointed at the femme that was holding her.

"Yes, that's right. These three are what you humans consider toddlers." Stormclaw giggled and set the sparkling down.

"How old are they?" Wasp asked.

"In human years, they would be, hmm...let me calculate." Stormclaw offlined her optics and brought her servo up to her chin."Dot, dot, dot. Aha! They would be either three or four years old in earth terms."

"They're so cute." Kithra looked at the three sparkling who just stopped.

"Thanks. You know, sparklings here are so tiny. Look I'm taller then this one." Jetstream said, unintentionally striking a nerve.

"Everyone and everything is taller then her." Jack said.

"Not my fault I'm short." Kithra said, she crossed her arms and pouted.

"You really are the only one willing to take care of them except their creators?" Wasp asked Stormclaw.

"These three sparkling were my only joy when I wasn't with Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave and his deployers." Stormclaw answered.

"What's a sparkling?" Raf asked.

"Basically a baby, when they grow older they become younglings. Like them." Stormclaw pointed at all the younglings in the room, the three pairs of twins(author too lazy to name them all), Elita, Illusion, and Mirage.

"Hey! I'm older then Illusion!" Mirage exclaimed.

"Hey, you didn't say that Illusion was your brother? You mentioned it some time ago, I don't remember when." Miko asked.

"Yeah, he's my younger brother." Mirage said, nudging the said brother.

"Stop that. It's out! You all now know that I'm a younger brother." Illusion pouted.

"And you're acting like an immature sparkling." Stormclaw said giggling.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed.

"Does the little sparkling need a hug?" Wasp asked.

"No!" Illusion screeched and stormed to his room.

"You guys tease each other a lot, don't you?" Stormclaw asked.

"Welcome to the world that is ours." Bumblebee said sarcastically.

"Seems interesting." Stormclaw said.

"Thanks." Bumblebee said unenthusiastically.

"AHH!"

"What was that?" Stormclaw asked, she looked for the three sparkling to make sure that they hadn't done anything bad. They were standing behind her.

"Raf, Jack, Kithra! Come on." Miko and the rest of the humans ran to the hallways, all their phones in hand.

"Wait! Where are you four going?" Wasp and Bumblebee ran after them, Mirage went with them, because it had been Illusion who screamed.

"Illusion! What's wrong?" Mirage asked as he ran towards his brother.

"S-cr-scraplets!" Illusion pointed behind his brother.

"AHH!" Mirage exclaimed as he saw the six scraplets.

"Don't be such sparklings. They're just plushies." Miko said, as she picked one up.

"Geez, come on. They're soft and squishy. You two screamed bloody murder." Kithra was still giggling as she picked up two of the plushies.

"That was a sick joke." Illusion said.

"It wasn't my idea." Kithra said. "It was Miko's."

"Thank you!" she bowed.

"You guys are mean. You know what happened last time there was an invasion." Illusion said.

"I don't know anything, they just told me what a scraplet could do to you guys, I thought it would be funny to see your reaction." Kithra smiled.

"Evil children." Mirage said, he left back to the main room.

"Drama bot!" Miko and Kithra yelled back at Mirage.

"Whatever!" Mirage screamed back louder.

"Leave my brother alone." Illusion was hiding a laugh. "Cause only I can tease him."

"Ok." Miko and Kithra said in defeat.

"Hey, didn't Wasp, and Bee follow?" Raf looked around for his partner and his sister.

"They did, didn't they?" Kithra looked around too. There was a clash of metal down that hall.

"What was that?" Kithra, Miko, and Raf ran towards the sound, Jack face-palmed and walked, not ran, after the three. Illusion just smiled and went after the humans.

"Maybe if we try again, it won't hurt."

"Hold still."

"Ow! You hold still."

"That was my foot!"

"Ow! It's stuck!"

"Then pull! Now mine is stuck!"

"Push away harder!"

"Come on be a real mech!"

"Your not helping Rumble!"

"You either Frenzy!"

"It worked this time!"

"Yay!"

As the three humans found the source of the metal clashing, they saw Wasp hanging onto a pole that supported the ceiling, and Bumblebee pushing up her peds. Something metal was hanging on a support beam. Rumble and Frenzy were still holding on to that metal thing.

"What are you two doing?" Raf asked.

"We were going to prank Stormclaw, but I forgot to set it up when we got back."

"So when Mirage, and you guys ran to the hallways, we thought it would be a great opportunity." Raf translated for Bumblebee, then Miko and Kithra got evil smirks on their faces.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Wasp looked suspiciously at the two humans.

"I got a voice recorder on my phone. I always find blackmail opportunities, but this one seems like it want's to be used now." Kithra ran off to show Stormclaw the recording. Miko got a smirk on her face and followed Kithra.

"If you can't beat them, join them." Raf smiled and followed as well.

"This is not going to end well. Jack, hide before you are found guilty by just being here." Illusion said, but he hid the smirk on his face as he ran off too.

"We're dead. Run!" Bumblebee ran off to his room. Wasp, panic written all over her face, did the same, but ran into the door first.

"Bee! Let me in!" Wasp banged on his door, Bumblebee quickly opened his door and let her in.

"Lock it! Fast!" Wasp hid under her brother's desk.

"I did!" Bumblebee calmed down.

"Bee, we should have waited longer to prank her, or we should have waited until Sunny and Sides pranked her. Now we're dead." Wasp said from under Bumblebee's desk.

"AAHHHH!" It was Stormclaw.

"Be very quiet." Bumblebee whispered to his sister.

Banging was heard on the door. "Let me in so I can send you to the scrap yard!"

"Stormclaw, they were just playing a little prank. It's not like it was going to hurt." Knockout's voice was heard.

"Well, the bucket fell on me, and the the stuff was oil, which made me slip, and little Jetstream was in my arms!" Stormclaw banged on the door again. Suddenly the banging stopped.

"Maybe Knockout pulled her away." Wasp got out from under the desk and walked to the door and opened in the slightest bit. Bumblebee walked up behind her.

"BOO!" Stormclaw suddenly appeared. Bumblebee and Wasp were startled and fell back, Wasp landed between Bumblebee's legs, and both she and her brother blushed after the shock of Stormclaw disappeared. Stormclaw walked up to Wasp and helped her up.

"Thanks." Wasp helped her brother.

"Sorry we pranked you, it was just like saying, welcome, kind of, I think..." Bumblebee the equivalent of smile.

"It's ok, I don't blame you. I once pranked a high ranking officer. Though this case is different, cause I'm not a high ranking officer." Stormclaw laughed.

"That must have been funny. Who was it?" Wasp asked, even she might not know him.

"Starscream." Stormclaw said, with a smile that said 'I regret nothing'.

"St-starscream?" Wasp and Bumblebee that she was still in one piece.

"If your wondering how I'm still here, not offline, well I'm the daughter of Megatron. Basically everyone was afraid to hurt me, so everyone stayed away from me, until Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave came along. Knockout didn't know, Breakdown didn't care, and I actually started talking with Soundwave before he could eve say anything. Plus, he wasn't, and still ins't, very talkative, unlike me, ever since I was a sparkling, my vocalizer is always making some kind of noise. Just like right now. You see, I talk a lot, and that came in handy when it came to interigation, once my dad left me alone in a room with an Autobot prisoner, and just let me talk and talk and talk, that 'Bot thought it was cute at first, but it became annoying, and you can imagine what happened after. Ok, maybe you might not, he was rescued before he could tell us anything."

Wasp's mouth was so wide, it hit the floor. "How can you say that much, you talk more then Kithra, and Miko combined."

"Well, that's just me for you." Stormclaw said. "I need to see if the triplets have caused any trouble."

"We'll come with you." Bumblebee said. Wasp nodded and the three walked to the rec. room.

"I surrender! Please! Don't hurt me, I'll tell you anything!"

"That was Kithra!" Wasp ran to Kithra's aid, only to find her waving a white flag. "Kithra? What are you doing."

"I'm I'm surrendering to the enemy!" Kithra smiled and kept waving the flag to the triplets.

"You were searching that show again, weren't you?" Wasp frowned at Kithra.

"Hey, it's a good show!" Kithra kept waving the white flag. "Andy showed it to me and I got hooked.'

"Well, how about I change the subject to... one of the sparklings escaped to my room and tore it all up!" Illusion came in holding held up Jetscream.

"it's not like you were using it right then." the said sparkling smirked.

"I always recharge there!" Illusion screamed at the sparkling he had trapped with his wings.

"Jetscream! That was not nice, and that was not the best way to say 'Yay! The war is over.' I'm taking you back to the Nemesis, your brother and sister get to stay here. But if they don't behave, well, you three know what happens." Stormclaw grabbed Jetscream, and he crossed his arms and pouted. "Could you someone open a groundbridge for me?"

"I will." Ratchet said and then Stormclaw left with a pouty Jetscream.

"What happened to your room?" Wasp asked.

"That little sparkling got in my room and messed with everything that I have in there." Illusion left to clean his room. Wasp went with him.

"He acts like my big brother." Kithra said.

"You have a big brother?" Wasp looked down at her small charge.

"Yeah, but he moved away, he must be like 23 now." Kithra said.

"Odd, cause I'm the older brother and he's my little brother." Mirage, as for usual, he was invisible as he said this.

"Why do you say things when your invisible?" Miko asked the spy.

"Cause I can always scare Illusion when he walks in, or, anyone in all." Mirage appeared again, and winked and disappeared again.

"Now I'm afraid." Kithra said sarcasm dripping thickly from her voice.

"Oh please, I know what sarcasm is." Mirage reappeared and left the room before Kithra could start arguing with him again.

"Kithra, do you want to play video games?" Jack asked, after the prank incident, he had snuck back, and the two other humans were already had the two controllers.

"Alright, how about we make this interesting, we will make a chart for the four of us and any of the bots that want to join us, pair two up and then see who wins and whoever beats everyone is the master champion of the base!" Miko suggested, more like exclaimed.

"What does the winner get?" Stormclaw appeared near the four kids.

"AHH!"

* * *

A/N:  
ME: I've been gone for so long! I blame ze interwebz! By that I mean, a bunch of anime that I found! And I also blame school! Some one save me!

Wasp:No thank you.

Author:That was the kind of thing that isn't meant to be answered.

Wasp:No need to tell me.*smirks*

Author:Bee, your brother is being annoying!

BB:Wasp, don't get her mad.

Author: yeah, listen to him. STORMCLAW!  
Miko:She's busy. Jetstream fell from a pole on the ceiling of the Nemesis, don't ask.

Author: And how do you know that?*eye Miko suspiciosly*

Miko: Jack, Raf, and Kithra and I went with Stormclaw to see their war ship. it's cool!

Author: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Kithra:Your just sad cause you don't own them.

Author: Yeah, but I own you, and Illusion, and you guys don't igsist in their real world, so we are all out of luck. Any way, I opoligize again for not being here. You can get mad at me, and you guys*looks at everyone in the room* you can't get mad, only the readers cause I deserve it. I'M SORRY!


	26. What to do when your team mates are sad

Chapter 24: What to do when your team mates are sad(long chapter name is long)

(::Comm. speak.::)

:::PRIVATE COMM. SPEAK:::

/Text/

_Thought or phone call_

^Twin Comm Speak.^

**PAY ATTENTION TO THE WORD**

* * *

"AHHH!" the children screamed.

"When did you get here?" Kithra exclaimed.

"Skywarp brought me, what do you think? I flew here." Stormclaw pointed to her wings. "I already know the coordinates to this place. I kept annoying Chromia to tell me." she side smiled to Chromia who was in the group, she had just entered along with Ironhide.

"Well, have you heard her? That femme, she talks too much." Chromia said.

"Wait, when did you get the chance to talk to her?" Elita asked her older sister.

"I have my ways to get things done." Stormclaw smirked.

"I taught you well my pupil." Knockout smiled at Stormclaw.

"Thank you, master." Stormclaw bowed.

"Huh?" Raf and Kithra looked up at Stormclaw and Knockout.

"We've known each other since we sparked." Stormclaw smiled.

"Not really, she knew Breakdown before me. I came with my creators." Knockout corrected Stormclaw.

"Fine, but that doesn't make it any less true that we have known each other for a very long time." Stormclaw said as Frenzy and Rumble both came running in being chased by a very angry Ravage.

"What did you two do?" Soundwave asked, regretting it a minute later.

"Let's just say, you only need to look at him to know." Frenzy said, and he and his brother ran and hid behind Jetstream, and Ravage suddenly stopped, you could see that Ravage was covered in oil, energon and feathers, where they found all that, they might never know, especially the feathers.

"AHH! Don't let that thing hurt me!" Jetstream got tears in her optics and ran for Stormclaw.

"You two will help Ravage clean himself up, right now!" Stormclaw picked up the little sparkling crying at her peds, and then scolded the two mini cons.

"OK." Frenzy, Rumble, and Ravage left for the washracks.

"I'm just going with them to make sure that they don't make another mess." Soundwave left with his three mini cons, Lazerbeak detached and started to play with the two remaining sparklings.

"Beaky!" Jetstream started to squirm and Stormclaw let her down.

"Yay!" Jetfury ran over to Lazerbeak, and pet him.

"Let's let those three play for a while, and you six need to go home." Illusion said, Elita walked over to where the _four_ humans were.

"Kithra! Let's go!" Wasp transformed, and started advancing slowly without her.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Kithra threw the controller she had and ran as fast as she could towards Wasp, but since she wasn't that far from Wasp, she ran into Wasp. "Ow." Kithra rubbed her forehead, opened the back seat door, and got in.

"Come on Jack, you know your mother worries." when Arcee said that, Stormclaw got a small smirk on her face plate.

"Arcee!" Jack ran down and both he and Arcee left.

"Let's go!"

"Alright, Bulkhead!"

"Don't leave without me Bee." said Raf, and the two remaining humans left.

"Oh, I forgot that those two left." Illusion frowned, he sighed and left for his room.

"Yeah, me too." Elita got a tear in her eye and she too left for her room.

"Who are they talking about?" Stormclaw asked, as she separated Lazerbeak from a bucket the two sparklings managed to get stuck on him.

"Well, you see, there are eight humans we know, no wait, plus that other agent and his wife, that's ten. You see, two of the four humans they are talking about are their charges, they had to leave today." Bumblebee explained.

"Oh, are they coming back?" Stormclaw asked.

"Yeah, but they are going to be gone for like four or something months." Wasp said.

"At least they're coming back, right?" Jetstream asked innocently.

"Yes, and does any one know what time it is? I really don't keep track of time." Stormclaw asked as Jetfury yawned.

"It's probably 8:50, Ratchet doesn't like the children to stay very long." Chromia said.

"No one does." Ironhide whispered over to Mirage, who had come back.

"Well, we should get back, you two seem tired." Stormclaw picked up the two drifting sparklings. Stormclaw was about to ask for a groundbridge when a scream came from her comm.

(::Stormclaw! How come I found a data pad on the ground near your room with me drawn on here saying 'loud bucket head'!?:) it was Megatron.

Stormclaw winced. "I'm in so much trouble."

"Stormy, what did you do?" Knockout asked.

"I was bored, and dad was teaching me how to read real cybertronian writing, and I started drawing, then when I went back to my room, I must have dropped it the last time I left my room." Stormclaw winced again, just imagining what her father will do when she got back. "I'm not online, I'm just not, I offlined a long time ago." Ratchet opened her a groundbridge, and so, Stormclaw, the two little sparklings in her servos, Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave left, the mini cons stayed, they had...something planned for the kids the next morning.

LATER, THE OTHER BOTS HAVE COME BACK

"Now, I'm tired, I'm gonna hit the berth." Bumblebee transformed, stretched, and left for his room.

"I'm going to check if Illusion is OK." Wasp left for Illusion's room.

"I'm gonna check on Elita." Sideswipe left for Elita's room too, Sunstreaker followed him.

"Ironhide, quit it!" Ironhide was doing what seemed to be a noogie.

"But, your small, even when standing next to your brother, you two are about the same height." Ironhide teased.

"I thought you were supposed to be more mature then me, I am way younger then you. Your old." Mirage said.

"Why you little!" Ironhide had Mirage in headlock, and Mirage started squirming.

"Let go!" Mirage exclaimed, no one seemed to be wanting to help him, where were those two jet when you need them.

"Ironhide, let him go." Chromia said, walking over to Ironhide.

"Please help me!" Mirage looked at Chromia.

"Ironhide, let go." Chromia said sternly.

"Alright." Ironhide smirked and let go of Mirage, and he fell.

"You sure are nice." Mirage said quietly, he got up from the ground and left for his room.

"Those two brothers go together like energon and blaster fire." Ironhide said, he was about to say something else, but instead got a wrench to the helm.

"Everyone, recharge now." Ratchet said, he had more wrenches next to him, so all the remaining bots ran out to their rooms, like Unicron was on their tail pipe. As Chromia and Ironhide were on their way to their room, they heard a big...

**CLANG**

"GO AWAY!" It was coming from what seemed around the corner, and that hall was where Illusion's room was. "Leave me alone!"

**CRASH**

**BANG**

**SLAM**

"I'm sorry." it sounded like Wasp's voice, but barely above a whisper, a few seconds of silence and then Wasp's ped-steps could be heard walking towards where the two grown Autobots were. Chromia grabbed Ironhide's wrist, and lead him back to their quarters.

_I didn't know that Andy leaving would upset him so much,_ Wasp thought to herself._ Well, the few months he's known her, and visa versa, they have had time to bond, and all that anime talk rubbed off on him._ Wasp sighed (or whatever they do). _Kithra hasn't been able to break me yet._ she giggled. _But that girl has a lot of stuff she knows, not just from Mexico, and Japan._ Wasp walked into her room, and looked over at her desk, her time that she spent just in her room, before the children discovered her, she had tinkered with some metal slabs that were already there. She had a picture of her, her brother, Illusion, The Twins, The Jettwins, Elita, Arcee, and Chromia. She remembered that day like it head been yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"It's been a while since the 'cons have attacked. I want to keep this memo. Picture time!" exclaimed a young(er) Wasp._

_"Who wants to take the picture with us?!" Bumblebee asked, it had been a while since he lost his real voice, everyone was trying not to say anything about it._

_"I'll take the pic." exclaimed Ratchet, then maybe they'll be quiet for a second, and I can enjoy it. he thought._

_"Arcee! Elita! Chromia! I know you want to join us!" Sideswipe was already next to the yellow and green twins._

_"Sis, could we join them?" Elita looked up innocently at her two older sisters._

_"You two can join them, but I won't." Chromia said._

_"Thank you." Elita grabbed Arcee's wrist before she said anything_.

_"Hey jets! You wanna pic for a memo of a short peace?" Wasp asked._

_"We are gladly joining you." Jetfire said._

_"I am liking idea."_

_"Chromia! Come on, you know you want to." Bumblebee said._

_"Alright." Chromia gave in, she knew that they would beg her until she joined, so she skipped the begging and went right over._

_"Hey, where's Illusion?" Wasp looked for him, and she ran inside. "Illusion, do you want to keep this short time of peace alive? I'm taking a pic so that we can remember these past few solar cycles."_

_"Sure."_

_"Great!" Wasp grabbed Illusion's wrist and ran back outside. The others were waiting for them and Wasp and Illusion settled in the middle of the group of bots._

_"Say, peace!"_

_"Peace!"_

**_Click_**

_End of flashback_

_I miss those days._ Wasp sighed again, she set the frame down, and went to her berth, but didn't get much recharge, but a few hours before she had to go pick up Kithra, she fell into a light recharge, and a single energon tear slid down her faceplate.

NEXT DAY, THE CHILDREN ARE AT SCHOOL

"Hey, we're back!" Wasp exclaimed as she transformed, there was nobody there, except her, Bee, Arcee, and Bulkhead.

"Is anyone here?" Arcee exclaimed, as she too, transformed.

"I'm gonna check the med bay. Maybe Ratchet is there." Bulkhead went ahead to the med bay.

"Bulk, I'll come with you." Wasp said.

"Alright." Bulkhead and Wasp walked to the med bay.

"Ratch, are you here?" Wasp knocked on the med bay door.

"Doc?" Bulkhead opened the door to see only an empty med bay.

"Let's go check with the others." Wasp said, she started to walk back when she thought she saw something move out of the corner of her optic. _Maybe it's just my imagination._ she thought.

"Hey, we're back." Bulkhead announced.

"I'm going to check on Illusion. I didn't see him this morning when I left." Wasp left again. "Illusion, I know you got mad at me yesterday." Wasp knocked on Illusion's door for another minute more, and gave up. _Where is everyone? We were not gone that long, maybe they went to the Nemesis._ Wasp got lost in thought, she didn't realize that someone was calling her.

"Who is this?" Wasp was still half in thought.

_It's Andy. I tried calling Illusion, but he wouldn't answer. I thought I'd try his girlfriend._ she said over the line mockingly.

"If you were here I would-"

_Back to the real topic, is Illusion there? I need to talk to him, I know he was upset, but I just want to talk to him._

"Well, Bee, Arcee, and Bulk, and I got back and the base was empty, I'll call you when we find everyone else, kay?" Wasp asked.

_Yeah, oh, and tell Elita and Illusion hi from my brother and I. We just barely got here._

"I will."

_Ciao!_ and with that, the call ended.

Wasp, stood outside Illusion's door, she hadn't noticed that she hadn't moved, she took stood still for another second or two, then turned around, and went back to where she knew the three others were. "Guys, Andy called me."

"Gotcha!" Wasp suddenly got tackled by a blur of blue and black.

"I surrender!" she exclaimed as she landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"When did Andy call?" Illusion asked, he was seated on top of Wasp, with her face to the ground.

"Just a few minutes ago, she said she couldn't get to you, so she called me." Wasp said as she attempted to stand up.

Illusion pushed her head down. "Well, can I call her now, but wouldn't she be in school?"  
Wasp got more annoyed. "I don't know, she barely just got there."

"Well, I'm gonna call her." Illusion grabbed Wasp's arm and ran to his room.

"Help!" Wasp exclaimed as she was dragged away. Bumblebee just stood there, confused, for everything happened fast.

"That's solves where Illusion was, but where are everyone else?" Bulkhead asked.

"Here." Mirage appeared.

"But, what about everyone else?" asked Arcee.

"The Twins, and Starscream's sparklings were driving Ratchet crazy, so he went out for a drive in the desert."

"And?" Bumblebee asked.

"Stormclaw caught those three being bad, and took them back to the Nemesis, Knockout, Breakdowns and Soundwave are also on the ship."

"And everyone else?" Arcee was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, Optimus is discussing something with Megatron. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker went with Stormclaw to pull some pranks, the Jets went with them to. Elita is with Chromia, Chromia is with Ironhide, and Ironhide is in an energon mine, helping the minors. Chromia made him." Mirage left without another word.

"Why does he always leave when he's finished talking?" Bumblebee asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, well, but I'm going to my room, I'm going to take a short recharge nap while the base is still quiet." Arcee stretched and left for her room.

"I'm going with with my sister and Illusion." Bumblebee, also left, which only left Bulkhead there.

_I'll just go to my room, I know when to pick up Miko._ Bulkhead thought.

"So, how's Utah?" Illusion asked.

_It's cold, and I saw real snow for the first time. Andy giggled. But I'm being signed up for the school here, but I can't go until next week._

"Really? But, it's only Tuesday." Wasp said.

_I don't know, it was something to do with some stuff they need to give me, and putting me in my classes, and all that stuff._

"Have you seen Ale yet?" Illusion asked.

_Even if I did, you won't know how she looks like until I come back. I want to surprise you all._

"Well, fine then." Illusion pretended to be insulted.

_Hey, is Elita there?_ it was a male voice, most likely Alex.

"No, sorry. We'll tell you when you guys came back." Wasp said.

_But we won't be coming back until July._ It was Andy again.

"Well, too bad." Wasp said mockingly.

_We're not going to find out much while we're gone, aren't we?_ Alex asked.

"You'll know stuff, just not a lot." Illusion said. Illusion was about to ask Andy something, but was suddenly hugged from behind. "AHH!"

"I am a ghost, give me your energon goodies, and no one gets hurt."

"Mirage!" Illusion and Wasp both exclaimed at the same time.

_We have to go, but I'll call tomorrow. Ciao!_ Once again, she ended the call.

"Don't do that again Mirage!" Illusion exclaimed angrily at his brother. _He does stuff like that a lot, that sneaky bastard._ he thought.

"Well, you two have fun, I'm out." Mirage left.

"Huh?" Wasp wondered what was up with Mirage, he usually wasn't loud, especially when any one besides his brother was around. This time she was there, and she could sense Bumblebee was close. "Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" she asked, she had a smile on her face-plate.

"I was bored, so I thought I would join you guys." Bumblebee stayed by the door.

"Well, Andy had to go, so do you want to play video games?" Illusion said.

"Sure, I'll race you!" Bumblebee said, then he and his sister raced to the rec room. Illusion also ran, but with less effort then the other two.

"I beat you! Hahaha!" exclaimed Wasp.

"Well, I beat Illusion." Bumblebee said on his defense.

"I wasn't trying, you know?" Illusion said as he walked in. "So, who wants to race for real, not in video games?"

"Us!" Wasp and Bumblebee exclaimed at once.

"We're in! What ever it is." Sideswipe said, walking out of the groundbridge that had just opened.

"Alright, we're racing, but not the video games." Illusion said.

"Can I participate?" asked Knockout.

"Sure!" Wasp exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Watch the paint." Knockout said threateningly (lie, he laughed!).

"Alright! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker transformed and raced out the base into the desert.

"Let's go before any one sees them." Illusion said, and the rest of them followed, and by the rest that means the rest that were racing.

Wasp had been worried for Illusion. But after they both talked with Andy, he had been calm, and Wasp was happy again. _I'm glad he's not mad at me, like he was yesterday._

"Hey, Wasp, are you coming?" Illusion asked.

That snapped Wasp out of her thoughts. "Yeah." She advanced slowly, then transformed and raced off to follow the others, Illusion was right behind her.

"Alright." the bots that were racing lined up. They all transformed to robot form and stood as if they were ready to run.

"Let's this interesting, who ever get there first wins something." Sideswipe suggested.

"Like what?" asked Illusion and Wasp in unison.

"How about..."

* * *

ME: Cliffhanger! I couldn't think of much in this chapter, so here you go.

Miko: This chapter was boring.

ME: Shut up!*tackles her to the ground*

Kithra: Can I say something?

ME: *looks up at Kithra* Sure *goes back to fighting with Miko* Ow! She bit finger!

BB: Should I separate them?

Wasp: Do you want to lose a servo?

BB: *now scared* no!

Illusion: You two boys are too scared to separate them? Let me do it. *grabs the two girls by their shirts*

ME: Why?

Miko: I was winning *side smiles*

Andy: Am I going to appear more?

Me: Yes, but not that often. maybe every other chapter, and I said maybe.

Andy: Your mean!

Me: This is how it's going! So be quiet.

Andy: Make me * she said mockingly*

Illusion: I just pulled you and Miku apart! Don't even thing about it! *threat stare*

Me: Alright, enough of the babbling, I'm going to finish a sketch of Illusion and then write the next chapter, and hey I drew Stormclaw! If you want to see her, go to my profile and in my gallery she will be there! Since I can't draw robots, she looks like a human with armor, just use your imagination for the rest! Ciao!


End file.
